Conflictions of the Mind
by angel white
Summary: Otherwordly Gate: It was as if a key had been turned in a lock that had long been rusted shut. While characters face their internal struggles, their task to save the world still remains ahead of them.
1. the haunted

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**_-Chapter One-  
__The Haunted_

* * *

_Where are you going?  
With the long face pulling down  
don't hide away like the ocean  
that you can't see but you can smell  
And the sound of waves crash down__

* * *

_

The day had faded into an overwhelming gray. It seemed to have no beginning and no end, time that would be eternally stretched across the skies as the tides slowly swept away it's last remnants, the winds capturing it's faint whispers as the souls who were living and the souls of the forgotten would soon be swept into one. Yet even the clouds would be borne away by the wind.

'_They are so foolish.'_ The watcher thought, a mad cackle filling the inside of his mind, though his facial expression was a thoughtful, curious look. After all, he only appeared to be in his mid teens to these people. They'd never suspect the truth. The time they learned it would be the time to break them.

'_I wonder what words you will cry out when you feel the knives in your backs.'_ He thought, scathingly. He was a pretender. These people were foolish; they thought that they could counteract all of the ideals that he had spent the past four thousand years putting into place. The idiots! Both of his Chosens had failed him: Zelos for in the end being too incompetent to carry out his role, Colette for not being suitable enough to take the role meant for her since birth: the new vessel for Martel. _'But you will be. I will bring Martel back. I swear it.'_

It was his world. They shouldn't have interfered. And they would all pay the price. _'Damn you, Lloyd.' _Even those who shared his half-elven blood. _'I wish it were different, Genis. There may be time yet to save you from the corruption of these foul humans.'_ He took a sip of his water, then smiled to himself as he watched the group interact at dinner. If his plan succeeded, he would be able to pry Genis away from these humans. Genis, in turn, would pry his sister away.. and then things would fall into place.

He noticed that Raine seemed strangely quiet now, after her brief flow of chatter just moments before. Granted, she did have a lot of questions about that certain gate.. a small smirk crossed his features. Perhaps controlling Raine would be even easier than Genis.. he studied her from the corner of his eye, not wanting to make his staring too obvious. _'You're so secretive, Raine. What is it going to take for me to figure out what you're hiding?'_

Lloyd was looking at him now, those brown eyes concerned. "Are you all right, Mithos?"

Mithos blinked, putting on his best startled expression. "Me? Of.. of course. I'm surprised that you would ask.."

Genis heard them and smiled. "He's your friend too, Mithos. Of course he cares. It's because of him that you were saved from the fire in Ozette." Presea flinched and he quickly turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Presea... if you need something.. um.."

"I.. don't need.." Presea shook her head. "Or maybe I do. I still need to get used to the fact that I'm not alone anymore. Forgive me, Genis."

Genis smiled. "It's okay, Presea. We all want to find a way to help you feel happy again." He glanced around the table, waiting for the others to nod their approval. Regal nodded most enthusiastically, it seemed, though Mithos was quick to notice the hopelessness in his own gaze.

_'You must be punished. All of you. Always trying to please that soulless failure.'_ He thought, but instead smiled weakly back. "You're right. I'm sorry, Lloyd. I just.. remember a human that looked like you. He.. he said he was my friend, and then turned his back on me when I needed him most."

Genis's eyes widened. "Really? You never said anything like that before.."

Mithos shrugged offhandedly. "Well.. I suppose its nothing to dwell upon. I'm still getting used to this being-liked-by-everyone thing."

Colette grinned. "Don't worry. Pretty soon it'll feel like normal!"

The group all laughed at that, except for Raine who wasn't paying any attention, though inwardly Mithos was seething. Seeing that Colette, the girl who was supposed to become the host body for his sister.. and everyone else, seeming so happy, seeming just like a group..

First, he'd have to gain their trust. Then he'd destroy them all.

* * *

"Raine."

It was as if a key had been turned in a lock that had long been rusted shut.

Otherworldly Gate.

"Raine?"

The lock loosened its iron grip on the past, and the memories came rushing back all at once. To those looking at her, the woman's blue eyes seemed to go further and further away, to some unreachable place as the images flashed through her mind. The washtub. The rocks. Their lost cries fading away in the night. A small girl, washed up on the shores of a beach, clinging tightly to an infant-

Otherworldly Gate.

Now that the key had been turned, there was no way out. No way to stop the flood of thought. No escape from the rush of truth from the past that collided with the fears of the present.

Otherworldly- 

No. She wouldn't think of it anymore. There was too much to do already. Too much. And yet..

"Raine!" For the first time she was aware of Mithos sitting next to her, giving her a concerned look. "Are you.. all right?"

"Otherworldly gate." Raine answered absently. This turned several pairs of eyes towards her. Perhaps the one that startled her most was the concern in those brown eyes of Lloyd's. She shook her head. "Sorry.. I'm just a bit preoccupied."

"You didn't eat much." Mithos remarked. "I worry about you. Being a fellow half-elf and all." Lloyd shot the blond boy a glance.

"Really, I don't think it matters." Raine remarked, rising out of her seat and folding her arms. "Please stop basing things so much on our blood. It doesn't bother me, and you've got to not let it bother yourself."

"Raine!" Genis hissed. Raine resisted the urge to slap her brother around for interfering. Would these fool children ever grow up?

Mithos' expression turned slightly hurt. "I.. I'm sorry, Raine." He murmured. "I.. I guess I'll go to bed now."

"Don't do so on my account. Why don't you boys take some time to talk to one another before you rest? We do have a long journey ahead of us, after all." Raine glanced towards the others. "I'll be in the other room. Lots of things to piece together, you know."

"We're all worried, Professor.. All you talk about is that gate thing." Lloyd pointed out.

An eyebrow raised. He could be perceptive when he wanted to. "Don't worry about it Lloyd. Please." There was a dulling pain at her temples. She rubbed her head absently. "Don't stay up too late. We have things to attend to in the morning."

"We won't." Sheena said brightly. "Rest well, Raine."

"Need me to tuck you in, my glamorous beauty?" Zelos remarked from his perch on the couch, earning him a pillow in the face and some laughs from the boys. Raine just rolled her eyes before she turned and headed into the bedroom, her head still whirring, unable to keep the thoughts from pouring in. _'Otherworldly gate. The village of the Elves. Here. All here. But.. how could it be?'_

Sitting down at the desk, she scribbled down a note, before going to lie down in the bed. This was a bit of research that she could not tell the others. Something that would have to wait until everyone went to bed. _'Not as if I'll be missed,'_ she thought to herself with a smirk.

There was a knock at the door. Startled a bit, she smoothed down her robes. "..Yes?"

Mithos pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Sorry to bother you, Raine. You just seemed.. really preoccupied today. Perhaps you'd feel better if you talked about it?"

Seeing the blond made her raise an eyebrow. "That's.. a nice thought, Mithos. Though I don't think I'm quite in the mood for conversation at the moment."

Mithos lowered his blue eyes, sadly. "I see.. well.. please let me know, then. Oh and.. I wanted you to have this.." he handed her a small blue crystal. "It was my sisters pendant. She never wore it openly, but always close to her heart. You.. remind me of her, a little. So I want you to have it."

Raine smiled a little. "I doubt you sister was quite an archeological fanatic like I am.. Mithos, this is a wonderful gift, but I'm afraid I cant.." Her head suddenly felt very light, and she winced as a flash of bright light seared across her vision. "What..?"

"Is something wrong?" Mithos' voice was concerned. "Raine..?" She could feel him place the stone into her hand as he tried to steady her, and the light and the pain vanished. "Are you..?"

Raine shook her head. "It's passed.. I'm all right. Please don't.. mention it to the others." Internally, she shivered. Whatever that had been, it had not been pleasant. A crazy migraine headache come out of nowhere. And that stone.. "I can't accept this, Mithos."

"You look like you just had a headache. My sister used to get those a lot too." Mithos was speaking. He had the sort of voice that made you want to believe every word he said, though she tried not to let what he said get to her. She felt too sorry for this boy, but like Genis, he needed to learn how to sort out his prejudices. "She always kept that stone with her. She said it helped her focus. Please, if it helps, I want you to have it."

She could feel the headache, still there, brimming under the surface. If she let go of the pendant now, it would.. "I'd.. like to study it, if you insist on giving it to me. Though I'll return it, of course."

Mithos smiled. "I knew you'd understand."

"Understand what?" Raine blinked, but Mithos shook his head. "I should probably let you rest, and the others will probably come in here also to sleep." Before she could say another word, he was out of the door.

Blinking, she stared down at the crystal in her hand. It was like a teardrop shaped shard, likely part of a bigger piece.. she felt the headache, wanting to come forwards. How long had she been having these headaches? Probably for a long time, she reasoned. And she was too stubborn to do anything about it. And out of the blue, Mithos had..

She closed her eyes and laid back down on the bed. Too many things to process. First she must attempt to rest before searching for the gate.

_Otherworldly Gate. Rough waters, Genis crying, landing roughly on the shores. Body cold and numb, crying out at the top of her lungs before realizing that she must grow up now. She promised Mama that she'd watch over Genis, always, because she was his big sister, and now they would be truly on their own.._

_Stop!_

Night soon came, and Raine laid awake in her bed, waiting until she was sure that everyone else had went to sleep. As she began to sit up, Presea turned over in one of the cots with a murmured something, but still was asleep; the professor held her breath until she had managed to make it completely out of the room without waking any of the girls.

Now it was just getting out of the front door. A glance towards the room that the boys were sleeping in, and a shake of her head; Raine quickly moved down the three steps and towards the front door. The sky was black, clouds drifting over a starless sky. Yet she knew that she wouldn't have much time.

Next was the Rheaird. It took her a few more moments to unlock the one she needed, but finally, she managed it. "I can use this by myself," she tried to reassure herself. "This is.. only research. Nothing the others need concern themselves with. Genis is better off not knowing.."

A glance went back towards the house, only briefly. It was still silent. Taking a deep breath, she boarded the purple Rheaird, closing her eyes for a moment as she soared up into the sky. "It was west of here.. I think. South of Flanoir." Her hands tightened on the handlebars, the wind blowing her silvery hair back. "Otherworldly gate.. I must know the truth. Damn you, Mother!"

The phrase pounded through her mind, her veins throbbing with the words. _Otherworldly gate. Otherworldly gate. The legendary land of Sylvarant. _

The trip across the lands didn't take terribly long. She tried to keep her gaze focused on the sky ahead until she knew that she had to look down to look for that formation. She tried to keep the queasy feeling from entering her stomach as her eyes scanned the seas. And then..

Raine nearly slipped from her Rheaird when the familiar rock formation came into view. She had glimpsed it once before, yet now that she knew what it was; now it was as if she was drawn there like a magnet. "This is.."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Go down. Only for a moment. Just to get the truth."

Her blue eyes opened. Steeling herself for the worse, she gripped the handlebars of the Rheaird, her slender hands suddenly sweaty as she steered the aircraft to land on a soft patch of grass. Once her feet were on solid ground, she swayed slightly, suddenly unsure of herself.

The color drained completely from her face once she saw the rocks. The ruin. The formation. It was.. but it couldn't be..

Her stomach churned and felt distorted inside as she stared at the ruin, almost unable to move. Normally when she saw a ruin for the first time, or even the next hundred times after, she would feel a rush of excitement. Yet today.. it was anxiousness. "It.. it can't be.."

Her hand reached out, shakily, to trace the lines engraved onto the stone. "..It just can't be.."

The rock formation.. was the one she had been searching for twelve years. There was no running from the truth now, as the bare fact lay in front of her: the reason why she never found it before was because it was on the other side. Was her research so meaningless? Yet she had to see it for herself to believe it. The ray of hope that was the moon, shining down and freeing them from that cursed place. Yet the memory filled her, like the waves crashing on the shores. _Mother. Cargo. Washtub. Water. Drowning. Not again, please!_

Unmoving, her eyes on the rock, yet not actually seeing it, she remembered that they had to wait many nights for that hope. As a small girl, she had no idea of its meaning. Mother had left them there.. to die. Because they were half elves, unfit for such a world. 

As the wind again blew back her silvery hair, and the cold water sprayed her face, Raine suddenly found herself caught up in a long buried memory mixed with a blinding headache.

* * *

_They had left Father behind in one of the small villages. Mother had said that they were going on a little trip, and there wasn't enough room for all of them. That and Father was ill, almost too weak to continue on these constant journeys. Raine had learned part of that situation while hiding behind doors instead of sleeping-when they weren't moving somewhere else._

_"Do we have to go by boat, mother?" She had asked, repeatedly, the question often earning her a smack in the back of the head. But she had to ask. They all knew how much she hated boats._

_"Don't complain. There is no other way. You're intelligent, child, you should know this by now." Even though she had just hit her daughter for asking a question, her tone wasn't angry, if merely a bit sharp. "I will promise you this. This will be the last time we'll have to travel like this."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_But Virginia didn't answer her. Her blue eyes had a faraway expression to them, and Raine stopped asking her questions. The trip was to begin, and that was that._

_Their trip by boat had lasted five days. Each of those days had gone smoothly, until the fifth night. Not that Raine was comfortable on the boat. She had been a pretty young girl, with long silvery hair falling down her back, those clear blue eyes soon to become a mask for hiding her tragedy. She stayed in the cabin for most of the trip, half of the time spent throwing up into a bucket. She wasn't seasick, though: it was her fears that brought upon the nauseous feelings._

_On the fifth night, a storm had started up, forcing them all to remain inside the cabins. Raine had caught a glimpse of the dark sky; black and purple, clouds fit to burst with rain. The thought made her insides churn. "I hate the ocean." She whimpered softly, to herself. Mother had stopped talking to them, seeming to talk more to herself and the walls. Once Genis was rocked to sleep, she had placed him to rest in his makeshift bed._

_Time passed, the rocking of the boat grew more evident. Things that weren't bolted down began to shift. It almost would have been comical had she not been terrified for her life. Yet no one else seemed to notice these things. The captain had informed them of the storm and to stay indoors while he tried to navigate around it. Then he had stuck his head into their quarters._

_"The otherworldly gate you seek, Mrs. Sage, is just through this storm."_

_Mother brightened considerably, jumping up and heading towards the door to speak with the captain quietly. Raine lost her supper to the bucket. After they spoke, Mother returned to the room, standing near where Genis was sleeping._

_"I've finally found it, Kloitz.." Virginia was speaking to herself again, her melodic voice a bare whisper as she leaned against the cabin wall.. "The otherworldly gate. The journey ends here."_

_The storm had upset Raine so much that she could barely pay attention to her mother's words. Her face was white, as were her knuckles, trying to keep herself balanced by gripping onto the sides of a crate that was firmly bolted to the floor._

_"If you wish to go along with your plan, Mrs. Sage," The captain spoke gruffly to Virginia as he returned to the room a few moments later, giving a sideways glance to the two children. "I must inform you that we cannot get any closer to the island of your choice. If you still wish to do this." The island had no dock, it seemed, and why should it? Very few knew of its existence, after all, or believed the truth behind it._

_"It must be done. As it is, I am too weak myself to continue.. in this place. The cargo must be safely delivered." The elf stepped away from her children now, to look the captain in the eye. He was a tall man, with grizzled brown hair, though his brown eyes bore a tough of gentleness within them, despite his overall gruff appearance._

_The girl looked up now, blinking at the conversation. "Mother..?" She asked quietly, her blue eyes wide. "Where are we? Are we.." Raine's face was pale, her hands holding on to the sides of the crate that she sat upon for dear life. "Are we near land yet?"_

_Virginia didn't answer her, or seem to notice that she had spoken, her gaze intent on the captain. "There must be a way, Captain Marcus! There must! My husband and I paid you more than enough to fulfill this task.."_

_Captain Marcus shook his head. "Mrs. Sage.. it is not my place to think of ideas or to tell you what to do in this situation.. but in weather like this.. we'd be all dashed upon those rocks. I certainly don't want to go any further in if it means risking my crew. Not to mention all of your lives.."_

_Virginia nodded. "Of course. I'll think of something.." Her gaze traveled the room, still apparently ignoring the voice of her daughter. "Perhaps if we had something that would take them over to the island, without us having to go any closer?"_

_The captain shook his head. "Nay, Ma'am, we don't have anything of the sort. This is a small boat, you know. This is the ship that gets laughed at for continuing to rely on steam instead of those confounded exspheres."_

_Yet Virginia's eyes widened. "How about.. something simple. A washtub, perhaps? There are certainly a few on board that could serve well enough to hold them."_

_Raine shivered and looked down into the basket where baby Genis was sleeping obliviously. She wished that she could sleep. Her mother's words weren't making any sense._

_A gruff laugh answered her. "A washtub? I suppose that may be good enough, aye, but in this weather? Even precious cargo's likely to be lost with that."_

_Virginia lowered her eyes. "I know.. but it's all we have to go on. Please, captain. This is important that we send them off now. /Now/ Do you think you have something that could suffice?"_

_"I'll have the mate find one for you, but lady, this is a bit extreme. Aren't you worried that.." His voice trailed off. Raine shivered involuntarily, still not understanding. She had only heard Mother speak of a delivery of sorts, though she did wonder at what this cargo could be._

_"Of course I am." Virginia snapped, causing Raine to jump a little. "But I have no choice. Do you understand? It must be done, one way or another."_

_"Even if it means.." Even the captain's eyes had widened._

_"I know full well what it means. But it must happen. This is the last chance, the last hope. If you cannot get to the island, this is the only choice I have to make." Her voice was cold. "You understand, don't you captain?"_

_"You wish to relieve yourself of this burden. I understand." Another glance over to the children, a shake of his head. "Very well. I'll do as you ask."_

_"If something goes wrong.. I'll not hold you responsible." Virginia's voice was calm now. "It would have been a move by fate. Right now it's the only choice. I will double the money to you and your crew for your aid."_

_Captain Marcus bowed his head. "Nay lady, you don't have to do that. I'll see what I can do." When the sound of his heavy boots retreated, Raine forced herself to look up again._

_Virginia let out a long sigh, pushing her silver hair out of her face with her hand. "This is the only decision I have left to make." She said to herself, her eyes looking upwards. "Please let it be the right one. Kloitz, we decided this together, and I will return to you."_

_"Mama?" Raine whimpered, looking as if she were going to be sick again. "Mama, what are we going to do?"_

_Virginia turned, and smiled weakly at her daughter. "You're going for a little ride, dear. It'll be fun, you'll see. Just hold tight to your brother and that bag I gave you-you'll be needing it. And you're needed on deck, so you'd best gather him and head out there."_

_Raine's eyes widened. "On deck? ..Mama, it's raining hard out there! And.. and.." she struggled to speak. Virginia gave her a hard look. "I know. Face your fear already. Now go up to the deck! Now!"_

_"..Yes, mother.." Raine whispered, her blue eyes wide at the change in tone in her mother's voice, and wincing at the slap. Slowly she lifted the sleeping Genis into her arms, making sure the cape she wore was drawn close about him. She pulled her own white hood over her head, and grasped the cloth bag in her free hand before shifting both arms so that she could keep a good hold on her brother. Her legs were still wobbly._

_The captain's voice came from above. "Its all ready, ma'am! Best hurry now, before the winds pick up again!"_

_Virginia looked away from her children. "You heard him. Go!"_

_"But.. Mama.."_

_"I said, go!" The elf raised her voice, and trembling, but not just from the cold or her fear now, Raine now turned and walked out of the door. The wind hit her full in the face, blowing her hood back. Almost unable to stand because of her wobbly legs, she remained in place for a moment, until the captain saw her._

_"You there! Get over here, now!" He called out. Swallowing, Raine forced herself to move, her insides churning. She knew that she was going to fall again.. that she was going to die again, that maybe this time it would be forever.. when they saw she wasn't moving fast enough, one of the deckhands grabbed her roughly and practically dragged her to where they had prepared the tub. The only thing she could do was make sure that she still had a hold on her brother._

_"..What.." She managed to say, her eyes falling on the washtub, confused. Before she had much time to contemplate, she was placed into it-not exactly gently, either. "I.. mama!" she cried out when cold sprays of saltwater flew into her face, stinging her eyes._

_"Sit down girl. Ready men? We need to push it towards the island which holds the otherworldly gate. Or so says the elf woman." The crewmen nodded, and the tub was sent sliding off of a makeshift plank placed at a fourty-five degree angle, Raine's pleads and cries being ignored.._

_The young girl held onto the side for dear life with one hand, the other still clutching Genis, who now awoke and began screaming at the top of his lungs. With a final push, they were floating in the tub on top of the water, floating towards that tiny island, the wind pushing them roughly in that direction. "Mother.. why.."_

_The glow from the ship vanished into the darkness as the washtub was swept away._

* * *

Raine opened her eyes; she had crumpled to her knees in front of the gate. "Please.. no more.." she whispered. "I don't want to go through that again. It was only supposed to be research.."

Day had not yet come, and once again a wave of memories came crashing down on her. This time she wouldn't be able to come out from under.


	2. and fade away

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**-Chapter Two-  
And Fade Away

* * *

_Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me  
One way  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I'll look around for another try  
And'll fade away_

* * *

No. Not the dream again. No.

_The little girl awoke, shivering. The dim light of the sun backlighting the clouds did little to warm her as her clothes were wet, practically glued to her body like a second skin; the cloak she had been wearing was wrapped around her infant brother, keeping him warm and dry at least. It was a good thing he liked to sleep a lot, though he didn't seem bothered by the same things that she was. _

_The rain had let up, for the most part, though the saltwater spray still stung her eyes, and the awful memory of falling overboard returned to her again. Falling overboard in the sea near Flanoir. Yet this wasn't Flanoir: it was some other place, some island. _

_This wasn't a dream, though. This was the reality._

_Now it came back to her: being set in the washtub, holding on to it with all the strength she could muster. Which hadn't been that much._

_Mother hadn't given any explanation; she had called them cargo, after all. Was this what happened to half-elves that were burdens to their parents? No, it couldn't be true._

"_Mama.." she whispered. "Why did you leave us?" She pushed herself to a sitting position, having some difficulty, while checking on Genis. He was asleep, thankfully; curled up and safe-and dry-maybe he'd forget all of this soon. 'Not that he's likely to remember,' she thought wryly. For now, though, he was all she had left. And she wouldn't forget. Her stomach twisted once more and she drew her knees to her chest, laying her head between them. "Not now.. I can't be sick.. I have to watch him.." she whispered; the best version of a prayer she could think of. "Please.."_

_It had only been two days since that horrible night. The washtub lay dashed to pieces on the shore, useless, the place where she had barely crawled to safely still fresh with tracks. The food was hardly enough to make do; but she would. She made a promise to Genis that she would._

_Raine looked up now at the stones behind her. "What kind of place is this?" she thought aloud, not that she would receive an answer. The rocks all seemed smooth, in some strange formation.. but whatever it was, she just wanted to get away from there. If she ever left, she never wanted to see this island again. She shivered as a gust of wind hit her, seeming to go right through her soaked clothes, and her head went to her knees again. "I can't be sick.."_

_The white cloak that was wrapped around her brother was now dirty and weather stained. It had been so pretty when she had gotten it from Daddy so long ago, before they had to move from the village. And the satchel that Mother had given her before the last boat ride held some food supplies; though they probably would go bad if they hadn't already. An assortment of fruits, one bowl, one spoon, some bread and two canteens. Raine knew well enough that the food had to be saved somehow, until she and Genis were rescued from this island._

_Until Mother and Father came back to get them._

_Without warning, the baby rolled over, hitting Raine with his tiny fists, his blue eyes wide in his small face. She gave a start and looked down at him. "I thought you were sleeping. I guess you want some more food, hmm?" She reached around for the small bowl and smashed some of the leftover bananas into it. "This'll have to do." She dug around for the spoon, and scooped up some of the mesh for her brother. "Eat up, Genis. This is all we've got."_

_His tiny hands sent the spoon flying, getting banana mesh on her soaked clothes. The eleven-year-old girl sighed and frustratedly blew her hair out of her eyes. This was going to take a while. 'Though that's all we have,' she thought. 'A while. Unless Mama comes back for us. Or Daddy. They have to, Genis. They have to.'_

* * *

Lloyd was sleeping deeply. The events of the previous day weighed heavily on his mind: forging the pact with Celsius. The return to Ozette, yet too late to save the city. Always too late. 

Other than that, his sleep wasn't too terribly troubled. He dreamed of a mother that he barely remembered, of his Dwarven father, Dirk.. his true father remained a mystery to him. Always a shadow in his dreams, the man never stayed long enough for him to get a glimpse of his face.

Yet he heard the voice. The voice seemed familiar, in a way, yet not in a way that he could place.

His thoughts turned to those of his friends, his fellow travelers. He had sworn to protect Colette, and to save both worlds from their twisted fate. So far, at least Colette seemed to be saved, but what of the worlds? _'I will save them.'_ He vowed. _'I said I would, and we will all do it together.'_

* * *

Presea was asleep, her mind a complex maze that even she could not navigate. In her dreams, she was not the taciturn girl that the public saw; in her dreams, her form varied. Either she held the form that she appeared in now, as a twelve year old girl, or she was.. older. As she should have been, had her time not been stopped. 

All she could hear some nights were the echoes of evil laughter. Vharley. The Desian leader. The Pope. She was turned into a puppet, to dance on the ends of their strings, with no will of her own. The twelve year old in her was afraid, the twenty-eight year old furious. Yet they still could not mix together; these two separate forms. In her mind, she was neither twelve nor twenty-eight. While age was yet a number, she could not put a number to herself.

She was trapped in the middle between this unholy balance. Somehow, she would have to save herself. If her friends could help her. If the whispering of those evil weapons would stop for good. Was she truly an empty soul? Or was it that her soul was split in two and lost for so long that the method to fixing it was beyond her?

Presea didn't know who she truly was anymore. If she ever did, once, a long time ago. Lost time. It would all be truly lost forever.

In her sleep, the tears poured down her cheeks. If she were awake, she would not know why.

* * *

The pale light of the dawn graced the windows of Altessa's house. It was a dwarven home, built right in front of the cave itself, yet was decorated enough so that it didn't seem terribly cave like, merely comfortable. 

The dwarf was awake, and he seemed to be ruminating, his eyes closed as he rested in his favorite chair, turning some tools over in his hands, while the green-haired Tabatha busied herself by readying the sitting area for breakfast. Regal was awake as well, his hands bound before him as usual, apparently studying the works forged by Altessa with interest. Overall everything was.. quiet.

Altessa and Regal had talked for a few moments earlier, discussing their pasts and their guilt. Something which was odd, since neither one spoke much about the subjects to others. Yet sharing guilt with someone else who feels guilty is a good way to make oneself feel at least a little better, by being able to unload themselves and help someone else at the same time.

The sun was brighter, now.

Curled up comfortably on her cot, Sheena yawned hugely, and rolled over, nearly falling off with a slight squawk. This noise didn't disturb the other sleepers, yet the young ninja girl was awake now, and she sat up, muttering to herself as she wrapped her night robe around her body. Her back and shoulders were aching, and she was crabby. "Not a morning person." She muttered to herself, stepping into the hall.

"Mornin, folks." Sheena said as she stepped inside, covering up another yawn and reaching back to twist her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. She stretched, her back popping just a bit. "Ooh.."

Regal raised an eyebrow. "You all right, Sheena?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, "Me? Yeah.. I think I slept wrong or something. So I just thought I'd see who was out here and what was for breakfast before I got dressed."

Tabatha glanced over at the pair. "QUICHE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. IT WILL BE READY IN A MOMENT."

Regal nodded, moving to sit down at the table. "Indeed. Thank you, Tabatha. I'm sure it will be quite delicious."

Altessa nodded, looking up for a brief moment. "Oh yes. Curry and Quiche are her specialties."

Tabatha smiled. "THANK YOU, MASTER." She began setting places at the table, n a very precise manner.

From the other side of the hall, Sheena heard a few more moans and groans, and slowly, the others started to wake up as well. The smells of food cooking soon spread around the house. "I'll be right back, then." She stepped backwards.. right into a pair of strong arms. Eyes widening when she saw the strands of red hair, she reached back and without warning pulled the chosen into a chokehold. "You idiot!"

"Ow!" Zelos was clearly taken off guard; Sheena had very good reflexes at the oddest times, and her hold on his neck was rather tight. "Geez, can't a guy walk around a place without running into crazy banshees?"

"I've a good mind to kick you in a place that will reduce your manliness!" Sheena snapped, letting him go and watching him fall to the floor with a very annoyed expression. "What's the deal!"

Zelos shrugged from his position on the floor. "You bumped into me! What else am I supposed to do when a good-looking banshee steps backwards into my arms?" He winced as Sheena kicked him in the leg and stormed back towards the girls' room. "Harsh."

Regal glanced over and simply shook his head at the chosen. Zelos rose to his feet, brushing himself off. "Out of all the women in the world who love me, I have to get stuck with this bunch." He muttered. "Certainly.. makes things difficult. Puts a dampener on a man's pride."

"Ha, ha." Genis smirked, the silver-haired mage having seen the entire scenario as he and Mithos stepped out of the room. Zelos shot a glare over at him. "Shut up, brat."

Mithos frowned, glaring at the red-haired chosen now. "Don't call him that!"

Zelos looked taken aback. "Ah.. don't worry, Mithos. Genis and I are good buds. I call him brat with nothing but love in my heart." Regal nearly choked on his breakfast, and Zelos shot him a look. "What!"

Genis just shook his head. "Ha, ha. We'll be back in a few minutes; we're just going to talk outside. It's okay Mithos, really, don't look so mad at him. He doesn't have many real friends." The blond boy seemed to relax, and nodded as the pair stepped outside the door.

"I heard that!" Zelos called after them, his face red.

Tabatha stepped back into the room. "WHO ELSE WANTS BREAKFAST? IT IS ON THE TABLE, PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES."

"Thank you, Tabatha." Sheena returned to the room, fully dressed this time, shooting a glare at Zelos once more before stepping to the table.

Soon after, Colette and Presea stepped into the room, the blonde rubbing at her eyes, the pink-haired one slipping into a seat, staring blankly over at a wall. A true dormant volcano, unable to reveal her hidden furor.

"Hello my cute one, and my little angel. Did you two have good dreams of me?" Zelos asked, smiling as he walked over to the pair. Colette blushed, though Presea, as usual, showed no expressive reaction. Sheena merely rolled her eyes, already having her fill of being annoyed with Zelos for the day.

"Dreams. A series of deep thoughts that occur when a being is in the state called sleeping. Usually have some hidden meaning behind them." Presea said in her monotonous voice, almost absently as she began eating her food.

"Awww, Presea!" Zelos sighed, digging into his quiche.

"I think that there is more to it than that." Colette said brightly. "I mean, sometimes you can control your dreams, and sometimes you can't. Sometimes you can see the future, or get an idea on how to make things the way you think they ought to be."

"I suppose." Presea shrugged just a bit, somewhat put off by Colette's constant cheerfulness. How she envied that exuberance, despite what the other girl had went through. "I.. do not know what the meaning behind my dreams are, however."

"Do you want to talk about them?" The blonde chosen asked. Presea shook her head.

"Not.. yet. But thank you for the offer." She fell silent, picking up her fork and concentrating on her plate. They all ate in reasonable silence, Genis and Mithos returning to join them. Sheena finished up her food, pushing her plate forwards with a contented sigh.

"That was delicious, Tabatha." She commented to the doll, then rolled her shoulders back. "I could use a good massage. I do wish those hot springs were open."

"I could.." Zelos began, but his words died as soon as Sheena glared at him. Soon Tabatha came around to clear the empty plates away.

Regal stood up after a little while. "Now that we're all fed and rested.. wait.. Are Lloyd and Raine still sleeping? I haven't seen either of them all morning."

Zelos rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, Lloyd was sleeping last I saw, but I haven't seen her highness at all."

Sheena frowned. "Now that you mention it, she wasn't in her bed this morning. I figured that she was out here. I'll go check the room again." She rose from her seat and disappeared into the room for a minute.

Mithos looked worried. "We should look around for her. Maybe she took a walk? Though Genis and I would have seen her.." his voice trailed off, looking up as the raven-haired summoner returned.

"I found this on her pillow." Sheena held up a folded slip of paper. "I guess it's a note of some kind."

Now Genis frowned, concern darkening his blue eyes. "What does it say?"

"It says.." Sheena scanned the letter, her eyes widening a bit. "It says she's gone to do a bit of research, and she'll catch up with us later."

"Let us go outside." Regal said, his voice calm. "Colette, please go wake up Lloyd and inform him of what's happened."

"Yes, Regal." Colette nodded, rising from her seat and hurrying into the boys' sleeping quarters. The others filed outside of the door, Tabatha joining them.

* * *

_The food was almost gone. It was difficult, making sure there was enough rations.. making sure there was enough for Genis, even though he was too little.. his gums were sharp, though.. he could suck on things.._

_Thankfully most of it was stuff that he could eat; she knew that HE must stay alive; she knew, because she had been tossed in frigid water before, and he must never know that painthat irrational fear.. she was small when that happened, and yet, she remembered.. _

_And there was pain.. he was hungry, always hungry.. and so was she, being young as she was she could bear it; she had to.. this drive to keep him safe was what kept her alive for so long after Mother decided to leave them.._

_It was night again, after a series of days and nights that she thought were going to last forever. Perhaps even weeks. Marks on the stone from mud, made with a single finger, day after day.. sometimes Genis slept, sometimes Genis cried.. or they both cried. _

_With each passing day, Raine prayed that Mother would return, though the longer the time passed, she felt that it wouldn't happen._

_Apples and lemons. That's what they had left. Raine had to smush the apples in order for Genis to eat them, sprinkle them with lemon so that the leftovers wouldn't go bad.. "When I grow up, I'll always use lemon in my food," she vowed. Without the lemons keeping things fresh, they would have surely run out of fruits faster. If she would live longer to grow up. Heh. _

'_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.' She thought wryly, wryly enough for an eleven-year-old girl. Used to the bitterness of her situation. Granted, she always hated lemons, ever since the time she bit into one by accident when she was four. She winced, just thinking of the incident, and rocked baby Genis to help get him to sleep. 'I must protect him. I must.' She thought, as tears blurred her vision._

_It would be longer, though.. long nights and shorter days.. more wind and rain.. Genis still lived, though his cries became worse. _

_She was beyond the point of even wanting to eat for herself. The dreams.. the dreams were bad.. she couldn't tell the dreams from the reality.. a dark wave would rise and swallow them all; the island, Genis.. the remains of the tub... _

_All vanished in a swirl of blackness.. and the nights rolled on.._

_Until.. the light came._

_A bright light (it couldn't be the sun, it was night; it couldn't be a dream, or was it? She was numb, so NUMB)_

_caused her to wince. The sky was clear in the first time that she remembered.. as the sky above had been a mesh of clouds ever since she had landed on that island, and the light of the moon startled her. Light_

_(It was BRIGHT, and it made her WINCE)_

_yet it wasn't actually the moon, or was it? The moon never was that bright, in the night sky, with the pinpoints of stars surrounding it.. in fact.. the light of the starts was... (swallowed up?) by it.. it wasn't the wave of darkness that she had always dreamed, yet this could have been the same thing.. with the blinding.. with the.._

_"Light.." she whispered, shielding her eyes with one hand as she watched. A single ray of light was traveling down towards the island. Splotches of purple appeared in her vision; it was too bright, yet she couldn't turn her head away. Couldn't stop.. couldn't move..._

_Yet the light was set on it's course, and her eyes widened as it struck the stone formation where the two of them were seated. _

_"We're going to die.." she whispered. "The angels sent for us, and we're going to die.." tears streaming down her cheeks, she held Genis all the tighter to her body, and the baby awoke, startled, bawling once more at the top of his lungs._

_Suddenly the light was all around her, blinding, consuming. She could feel herself being tugged—pulled, dragged, through some kind of vortex that had come out of nowhere. It was the darkness.. it was inescapable.. a minute seemed to turn into an eternity; the gate had opened, and they were falling. For a moment there was brightness, and then it all vanished._

_Nothing existed but her and Genis. And she couldn't wake up._

* * *

Raine cried out as she wrenched her eyes open, staring at the ruin formation. This was definitely the place, the very place.. her eyes suddenly sought the ground. "Perhaps even this very spot." She murmured, a hand reaching up to massage at her temples, her eyes slowly moving from the ground up, searching the stones.. she knelt down. 

There. Faded now, almost too light to even see. But it was there. Her fingers traced the marks on the stone lightly, and her gaze moved. A plank of wood. A spoon. A scrap of cloak.

It was all.. here. On the other side of the gate. Otherworldly Gate. The phrase wouldn't go away.

The blinding headache came on again. Absently her hand reached for the stone that Mithos had handed her, her fingers first brushing against the exphere. "Who's life is it that I'm wearing?" she murmured, closing her eyes, Having a feeling that she would never find out, her hand instead passed down to the blue stone hidden in her pocket, and relief finally came over her senses.

Sunk in. Let it go.


	3. butterfly trapped in a spider's web

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**-Chapter Three-  
Butterfly Trapped in a Spider's Web

* * *

_There's a little black spot on the sun today  
It's the same old thing as yesterday  
There's a black hat caught in a high tree top  
There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop  
I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

* * *

The clouds had cleared to reveal a bright sun and a near-flawless blue sky. 

After a few minutes of discussion outside of Altessa's home, it didn't take the group long to come to a decision on their next course of action. Obviously they would go to find Raine. And to find Raine, they had to find the Otherworldly gate.

To find the gate, Mithos told them, they first had to check in Altamira. Zelos brightened at the prospect of once again visiting the glorious shores, though Sheena quickly knocked him down a few pegs, saving the others the trouble.

Now they were soaring through the air on the Rheairds. 

Lloyd gripped the handlebars on his Rheaird tightly as he scanned the area, hoping for some sight of Raine before they landed in Altamira. The silver-haired professor was nowhere in sight. Internally he kicked himself for not paying too much attention to her the night before. _'But as usual, whenever I questioned her about something, she refused to give me an answer.'_ He thought, and shook his head a little. _'Now she's gone off on her own because she has to act so tough. Damn it, Professor, why?'_

Not like he would get an answer. They all acted tough at times, wanting to take on things single-handedly.. things that they could not possibly handle on their own. In truth, it was entirely too dangerous for one of them to actually venture off on their own. Of course this wouldn't stop the professor. She could argue with you until her point was made.. only rarely concurring to someone else's decision.

As for himself.. he too had his strong opinions. At least he told them to his friends, and asked for their support. Whether or not they supported his ideas were a different matter entirely.

Desperately, his brown eyes sought the skies once more. Nothing. Just black specks down below that were birds taking to flight. Even they could not reach this height. The height of the Rheairds. And they soared on, the wind blowing their hair back, the sun in their eyes.

Lloyd glanced around him for a moment. Zelos and Sheena were bickering to themselves on their adjacent Rheairds, which wasn't anything new. Presea and Regal were quiet, as usual, flanking him: the younger girl's empty blue eyes staring straight ahead, while Regal kept looking over at her. Almost protectively, it seemed, though the reason for it still unknown. His friends were all so secretive. With a sigh, Lloyd shook his head. Why was it so hard for them all to be open with one another? If they were, this wouldn't have happened. Now he would have to be worried about every one of them to make sure they didn't go off on their own just like this.

Colette was watching him, and gave him a bright, reassuring smile, which he returned, though felt she must still be hiding things from him behind that cheery façade of hers. After all, she had already hid things from him many times before on this journey. It was supposed to be a journey to regenerate the world, which turned into a journey to preserve Colette's life.. now it was a journey to figure out how to save both worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.. if that were even possible.

It had to be. It just had to be. And it was up to him to find out the truth. But for now..

Looking behind him, his gaze found his best friend, Genis. Mithos was riding with him. Both boys had insisted that he come along, though Lloyd was worried. The young blond half-elf didn't have an exsphere, for starters; if they got into some kind of fight he wouldn't be able to defend himself.. he shouldn't have come.

Mithos certainly was clinging to Genis; perhaps he was afraid at being at such a height. Lloyd sighed. He'd do his best to protect them both, for Raine's sake.

Wherever the hell she was.

-

His arms wove tightly around Genis's back as the pair flew together on the shared Rheaird. Lloyd was in the lead, naturally, though Mithos had wanted Genis to be the one to take control. But the silver-haired boy had shaken his head at the prospect. "Lloyd knows where he's going. Leave it to him." He had said.

Inwardly, Mithos fumed, but he merely had put on a meek smile in response. "Oh."

It didn't take Mithos long to discover how strong the bonds of trust were between everyone in the group. Granted, there were the few dislikes, such as Genis feeling uncomfortable around Regal, and Zelos constantly rubbing the girls the wrong way with his blasé attitude and inappropriate touching, but over all, they got along well with one another. Something he envied in a group. No competition, just beautiful mutual trust.

Their trust would do them all in. It would be poetic justice.

He hated that word. Trust. Though he was positive that Genis now trusted him completely; the young boy had been so happy to find a friend of his own blood.. he certainly hated humans enough to suit his purposes. Except for Lloyd and the other fools that he traveled with. That would have to be amended.

_'Trust. Something made to be broken.' _Mithos thought, as his gaze surveyed the land. So now they were going to Altamira. A wasted effort, of course; Raine obviously was at the gate already. He didn't even need the crystal shard to keep track of her. A smirk crossed his features for a brief moment, before he schooled it into a different expression.

A very useful thing, that shard. Granted, over the years he had tampered with it, so that it would serve his purposes, perhaps for this very reason itself. While that shard remained in Raine's possession, he would know her thoughts, be able to soothe those particularly excruciating headaches.. as long as he kept hold of the other shard. At the moment he could only focus his thought upon it, so the draining would have to wait. He had to concentrate on keeping his hold on Genis for the moment. He had no crystal shard to hold him with. Just his arms, currently. And Genis was so much easier to control.

Genis felt the hold on him tighten. "You okay, Mithos? ..We should be there soon." The silver haired boy spoke softly, yet loud enough for only him to hear, unable to turn around.

"I'm.. I'm fine.." Mithos replied, his voice shaking just a bit.

Colette looked over at them, those blue eyes of hers sparkling. "You two look so cute," She said, smiling brightly. "Don't worry, we'll find Raine as soon as we get to Altamira, Genis."

Mithos managed to avoid rolling his eyes at the cheery blonde. Besides, she had little time to enjoy that body. Soon his sister would be back with them. And this world would suffer, even more than it had suffered four thousand years ago. A mad cackle of laughter filled his mind. How he wished to laugh aloud.

But he would have to refrain for now. Refrain from laughter, refrain from toying around with Raine's illness.. it would have to take a stronger hold on her body at any rate, before he could put her in his debt. Eventually they all would be in his debt. Some would join him, and the others would perish. Genis would be at his side, a new member of Cruxis. Colette would be Martel, born anew. And as for Raine.. he smirked faintly once again before it retreated into the folds of his lips. All in due time, he reasoned, tightening his hold on the boy in front of him once more.

Perhaps he should give the flute to Genis..

-

The wind was no longer cold as the group approached the island where the paradise of Altamira was based. After landing, and taking a few moments to stretch out their legs after the trip, only seven of them walked towards the entrance of the resort.

Realizing that the group was not entirely together, Lloyd turned around rapidly, confused for a moment. "..Regal?"

Regal bowed his head. "I will wait out here. Personal reasons, you understand."

"I don't understand, but.. all right." Lloyd frowned a little, but motioned for the others to follow him. "We'll just ask everyone we see if they have seen the professor. It shouldn't take too long. That or where the location of this otherworldly gate thing is."

"Sounds like a plan." Colette replied, with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"I hope so.." Mithos said, softly.

"Whoa! Look out Genis, I think your new best bud has a crush on her highness!" Zelos remarked, a wide grin on his face. Lloyd shot him a look, but it was Sheena who spoke and took the opportunity to smack Zelos in the back of the head.

"Stop that foolishness, Zelos. We've got work to do." She admonished him, and Zelos rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow! You're messing up my hair, you banshee!"

At the comments, Mithos properly blushed, and shook his head a little. "Seems more like Zelos has a crush on Sheena if you ask me." He muttered.

"Don't let her hear that." Genis whispered, snickering a bit. Lloyd had taken the lead once more, asking people left and right if they had seen the professor, but not having much luck. Mithos was about to suggest to Genis that they do some searching on their own, when the group approached a lone man wearing a red jacket, standing besides a large monument.

The man studied the group, though his gaze went down to Presea, blinking. "Al.. Alicia? No.. it couldn't be.."

Presea blinked, staring at him. "Alicia's my.. my sister. Did you know her?"

The man nodded, slowly. "Yes.. I'm sorry to say this, but Alicia passed away some time ago. Please, if you're her sister, her grave is on the top floor of the Company building.."

The little girl gasped. "Passed.. away? How did this happen?"

The man closed his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm not permitted to say.. please, take this with you." He took out his employee ID and placed it gently into the little girl's hands. "I never knew she had a younger sister.. now I must get back to work."

Presea stared down at the ID as the man moved past the group, the others in too much of a shock to say anything. "His name is George," the pink haired girl mused. "I wonder what he knows.."

"Hey.. didn't Presea say that she had a younger sister? I didn't know she had another sister." Colette spoke up, suddenly.

Lloyd frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah.. she would have mentioned if she had another one."

"Maybe there are three of them!" Colette exclaimed happily.

"Hmmm.. I don't know.." Lloyd began.

Presea didn't seem to hear them, too absorbed in the information that she had just gotten.

Sheena closed her eyes, mentally counted to ten, and took a deep breath. "Listen you two. We have other things to worry about right now. We have to find Raine, for starters." She looked down at Presea. "Perhaps we can visit your sister.. at the company. With that access pass, maybe people inside will have some information about her and about Raine. What do you think?"

Presea looked up at her and slowly nodded. "Yeah.. I suppose so.."

Genis looked down as the group began walking again, falling into step with Presea and Mithos behind the others. "First my sister disappears, and then we find out about Presea's.. is this some kind of strange coincidence?" He looked to Presea for a moment, and swallowed, "Um.. I.."

Mithos blinked, glancing over at the stammering Genis. Presea likewise paused as well, just watching with a blank expression. "The others.. are getting ahead of us."

Genis nodded, color rising in his cheeks. "I know.. uh.. I just.. can I hold your hand, Presea?"

"Hand holding. A gesture of.. kindness? Comfort?" Those blue eyes of hers blinked, confusedly, along with her monotonous response.

Genis sighed, blushing deeply as he hung his head.

Mithos was considering the silver-haired mage's earlier words. "A sign. Perhaps. I just hope that Raine is not in danger." His blue gaze sought the ground as well. "After all.. I lost my sister too. I don't want you to have to face that, Genis. Ever."

"Me neither." Presea said quietly, and for a brief moment, she looked up. "I will.. hold your hand, Genis."

Lloyd looked back at them, having just realized that the group was not completely together. "Hey, come on you guys! The ferry's about to leave!"

The blush did not leave the silver-haired boy's face. "I.. thank you, Presea.." Before Genis could take Presea's hand, the girl and Mithos began walking once more in Lloyd's direction, leaving him standing there for a moment. "..Why does he always do this to me?" Genis muttered, following after them at a quickened pace.

The group stepped aboard the ferry that would take them to the Lezareno Company. After the short trip, they were allowed to board the elevator due to the fact that they possessed an employee ID card.

"Sky terrace first, I think." Sheena spoke quietly, gesturing to Presea. This time Genis was able to put a reassuring hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Alicia.." Presea whispered, her body trembling as she slowly made her way over to the single tomb that stood in the middle of the terrace. The terrace was beautiful, surrounded by flowers of all kinds, gracing their noses with their sweet scents..

The light reflected off of the exsphere in the middle of the stone.

-

Raine now studied the shard that she held in her hand. At first, it had been blue. Now, it was white. White as the soothing rays of healing passed over her body, then blue once more as the rays were drawn back into the stone. There seemed something familiar about it, but it wasn't something she was going to worry about. Or consider for the moment. That would be research for another day. If she didn't get another headache for considering it.

Too many things needed to be put back into place first, after all. She had come this far in remembering; all that was left was to remember where the bright light had taken them. Perhaps then, the missing years of her life would be put back into place.

Then she could return to the others as if none of this had happened.

Her hand slid back into her robe, releasing the shard. Eyes closed, Raine took a deep breath, and forced herself to remain calm this time, no matter what her memories would reveal to her. The wall had finally become cracked. Now it was a matter of fitting the missing puzzle pieces together.

* * *

_Sunlight. Sunlight streaming from a window to a small room that was completely furnished with wood. The light bothered her eyes as she forced her heavy eyelids to open, blinking. Her body felt sore, yet right away she realized that she was in a soft bed, several blankets covering her, keeping her warm, and she was no longer in her clothes but a soft, woolen nightdress of some sort. _

_After the shock of this faded away, Raine shivered a bit, feeling cold despite of the warm layers that covered her, her hands moving up to cover her mouth when she began to cough. She didn't notice the door creak open until the fit had subsided._

"_You're finally awake," A soft voice spoke, and Raine looked up to see a woman step inside, a grandmotherly-type, with grey hair pulled back into a ponytail. The woman approached her, placing a cup on the side table before reaching over to check the girl's forehead for fever. "Still feverish, I see. I suppose it is to be expected."_

_The woman took a cloth out of her pocket and reached down to dip it in a bucket of water placed near the table, then wrung it out nearly and placing it on the girls forehead. The coolness of the water was a relief to Raine, though it didn't stop the girl from trying to figure out her bearings._

"_Where.. where am I?" The young girl managed to ask, her voice rather weak. "My.. my brother.. where is Genis.." Her attempts at speaking earned another fit of coughing. The woman helped her to sit up, rubbing her back until the coughs faded._

"_Here.. drink this tea." The woman said soothingly. "The little boy that we found you with is fine. You are the one who is ill, and needs to recover. As for where we are, we are in the city of Palmacosta. One of the greatest cities of Sylvarant."_

_Raine swallowed the tea gratefully. It had been a long time since she had eaten or drank anything so warming, so soothing. Then she blinked, the elderly woman's words taking a moment to set in. ?" She repeated slowly. "I.. never heard of that city before.." At the mention of Sylvarant, she gave the woman a confused look. "Sylva..rant?"_

"_Shhh.." The woman pushed the girl's silver hair out of her eyes, wiping the forehead once more, before she took the cup away from her once she had drunk enough, helping Raine to lie back down. "You must have gone through a terrible ordeal to not remember the name of the land. Rest some more, child. I'll come back to check on you in a bit. What is it that you are called, dear?"_

_The girl nodded slowly, blinking a little confusedly. "Oh.. my name is.." She paused for a moment, almost unable to remember. "It's Raine.. Raine Sage, ma'am. Are you sure.. my brother is all right?" _

_"You may call me Marble," The woman said, smiling gently. "Raine is a lovely name. And yes, Genis is quite fine. You'll understand that I had to separate you two for now, as we don't want him to catch this sickness."_

_Nodding in understanding, Raine relaxed, just a little. "I.. I see.. thank you, very much, Miss Marble.." she swallowed. "I want to see him.. as soon as possible.. I'm all he has.." she forced her eyes closed. It was so hard to say that. Yet the truth was clear at last._

_Marble nodded, frowning slightly, as she tucked the girl in once again. "Sleep well, Raine. When you wake up again, I'll bring you up a bowl of one of my best secret recipe soups. And.. Genis will see you as well."_

_Raine nodded slightly, and it didn't take her too long to fall back asleep, as she was truly exhausted._

* * *

When the group moved towards the grave, one did not follow. Mithos kept his gaze down, deep in thought. _'I need Genis to trust me. In order to do that, I need him to be happy.'_

His gaze flickered up towards the grave. Presea's sister. Trapped in an exsphere, not a Cruxis crystal, her form had appeared to them. Yet her soul managed to remain, preserved in that state.. and she didn't want to be absorbed forever.

It was too late for the poor girl, of course. Genis obviously felt sorry for Presea, Mithos reasoned. _'Yet how could he fall for a human? That's.. impossible.'_

He closed his eyes tightly as he thought of his own sister, practically merged with the blasted great seed. He would take Genis with him. Genis deserved so much more than this pack of failures. And Presea.. the girl could hardly be considered human now, he reasoned. _'If he joins me, I may as well save her for him. So that he will not turn against me.'_

Genis would first have to punish the one who had taken Alicia from Presea. That would certainly bond the girl to him_. 'And if she betrays him, her chances of survival are zero percent.'_ He thought, mimicking the girl's tone in his mind, before the laughter filled it.

And then, of course, there was always Raine's life. If his plans for her went correctly, perhaps the blasted great seed wouldn't have to be sacrificed after all. He would have his sister.. and if Genis did turn against him, at least there was a suitable replacement.

He could reach his half of the shard now. He closed his hand around it.. and smiled. It was truly a good thing that none of the others were paying attention to him.

* * *

'_The memories aren't just mine alone,'_ Raine realized, as she stirred and glanced up at the afternoon sky. _'This Marble.. this woman from my dreams.. it couldn't be..'_

Her gaze returned to the formation before her, a shaky hand reaching out to touch the rocks once more, before falling to her side. There had been more. It was strange, how these things turned full circle. Marble saving their lives.. only to have Lloyd and Genis kill her over a decade later. And now Genis wore her life as his exsphere. She shuddered at the thought. _'It was the very same woman.. yet I had never met her again. Cacao hadn't remembered us, or I would have remembered her at the same time..'_

Marble and Cacao had taken care of her.. yet there was the a reason for why Marble and Cacao couldn't watch over them for too long.

Cacao's husband had been working in the army for the governor-general before Dorr. The ones that wanted to oppose the Desians in the first place. He had been nervous from the start when Marble had found the two children washed up on the shores in one of her walks. Orso Raine had been told.. Palmacosta was a seafaring town.. there likely was some darker secret there.

She had never been one to believe in pure coincidence..

Raine was never told the exact reason why she and her brother had to depart. Their hair color was the first obvious hint that they were not human, at the very least, not full-blooded ones. Now she remembered being in the city for at least six months, being supported by Marble and Cacao, until Genis was old enough to toddle around on his own, and she had finally recovered from that illness.

Illness.. she was sick; dehydrated.. it had taken her weeks to recover. Weeks of getting her strength back.. her body mass had shrunk considerably. If Marble hadn't been so nurturing, she likely would have died.. she and Genis would have both died.. he was malnurished, for a baby, despite her best efforts. Yet after she became stronger.. and ready to move on.. the healing began and she put these thoughts completely behind her. She didn't want him to remember; and luckily, he didn't.

By that time, Sylvarant had become her entire world. Her mind was filled with the names of new places that pushed out those she had only barely heard of. Ozette. Flanoir. Heimdall, her birthplace.

The only thing that didn't make sense was her inability to locate a village of the elves. Rumors of one existing were abound in Sylvarant, but of course, no one had an idea of where it was. Or if it truly existed. Yet she had been born there.. hadn't she? Such conflictions of her youth! And now... now it all made sense.. the gaps.. the searching.. but why NOW? Why did it happen NOW?

...What would have happened had she not volunteered to follow Colette on her journey?

"Now that I've remembered all of this.. what am I supposed to do about it?" Raine looked up at the now-darkening sky in frustration, clenching her hands into fists as she spoke aloud. "We survived, Mother.. was that what you truly wanted?"

_Of course it wasn't. You're a half-elf, remember? _A voice told her. Perhaps it was her own thoughts. She winced. "That couldn't be the only reason.. she did give us food.." she paused, then blinked. "First signs that you are losing your mind, Raine Sage, is that you are answering a voice in your head out loud."

The dull, throbbing ache at her temples suddenly flared into a full-blown headache once more. Once again her hand felt for the shard in her robe pocket, almost absently, then she blinked a little as she realized what she was doing. "I'm getting too used to this.. I must have this thing analyzed!"

_It would be better off if you didn't, Raine._ The voice spoke once more, and she looked around, completely startled. That voice wasn't hers, for one thing. It wasn't familiar at all, for another. Yet it was as if it had come from inside her head.. which didn't make any sense. Unless it was the shard. But.. it couldn't be.

_Don't question it. Just let it help you._

The headache flared up again, causing her to wince. "Okay, okay! I get the point."

Sighing, she let her hand close around the shard once more, this time not questioning it's power. "That was.. unsettling." She muttered to herself. At least the aching had subsided. _For now.._ the voice reminded her.

It wasn't cold outside, and yet Raine shivered.


	4. falling out of reach

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**-Chapter Four-  
_Falling out of Reach_

* * *

_Last time I talked to you,  
you were lonely and out of place.  
You were looking down on me,  
lost out in space.  
Laid underneath the stars,  
strung out and feeling brave.  
Watch the riddles glow,  
watch them float away.._

* * *

Mithos glanced upwards, the blue sky above swirling to pink above them, reflecting in his eyes, radiating with the hues of sunset swirling near the horizon. The Sky Terrace truly was beautiful, and aptly named, at that.

His gaze wandered back to the group. In his hands, he still held the shard. They were too busy staring at the vision of the soulless girl's sister. Mithos found himself preoccupied with more humorous thoughts.

'_If they merged, they would become whole. Then they could give up themselves and join the age of lifeless beings. Humans are truly so weak. Not that I feel compelled to help them.' _He had the means to merge two beings, of course; but he wondered if those girls – one alive, and one deceased – would prove suitable subjects. One had already failed the Angelus Project.

He could sense Raine's headaches through the shard. He held them at bay for now, though he knew that she must be taught to appreciate it sooner rather than later. _'Once I draw enough mana.. I'll be able to..'_ He was drawn out of his thoughts once more, dark blue eyes flicking back over to the group. The ghost of the girl was about to fade.

_Presea.. Please.. find Master Bryant..._

"The noble you went to work for?" The girl's eyes were wide.

_Yes.. by killing me.. he.._

Another blow. The ghost had faded, but Presea seemed to possess emotion for once: a rare sight that had the others frozen for a few moments. "Alicia.. he.. killed you? Please.. tell me what happened."

_Please.. Presea.._

The pink haired girl stared at the spot where her sister had been, and then towards the ground, her language very clear in the surrounding silence. "..Lloyd. Please help me find Alicia's killer."

There was a pause. Mithos tightened his hands into his fists for a moment. The ungrateful girl! _'Genis tries so hard to please you, you useless failure,'_ he thought angrily. If anyone had been looking in his direction, they would have seen his dark glare. _'All the more reason that you don't deserve to be saved for him. Even if it is what he thinks he wants. But he will learn.'_

His hand squeezed the shard, and his facial expression returned neutral, his eyes falling to the ground. To the others he would seem in thought. He was merely focusing himself upon the shard again, taking his anger out on Raine instead..

"..Yeah." Lloyd replied; sounding equally surprised that she had spoken to him. "We'll beat this Bryant guy to a pulp and drag him back here."

"Yeah!" Came Genis's more lively response, trying ot prove himself to Presea once more. "He won't get away with killing your sister!"

"..Thank you." It was hard to tell whether she was replying to Genis or Lloyd. Instead she turned and followed the group into the elevator. Now only Mithos was left standing.

Genis turned around, confused when the blond didn't follow. "What's wrong?"

Mithos gazed towards the grave, schooling a ponderous expression on his face. "..Exspheres are terrible things, aren't they?"

"Yeah." The boy replied impatiently.

Mithos still didn't move, and for a moment they just stood there. This time it was Lloyd who spoke. "Hey.. Time to go."

"..Okay." Slipping his half of the pendant inside his pocket, he slowly turned around and followed him back to the elevator, where the rest of the group remained haunted by Alicia's last words.

"Poor Alicia.." Colette murmured as she pressed the button for the ground floor. Sheena was holding the door open for everyone as they stepped inside. "I hope we find who did this to her.."

"We will," Lloyd said, looking at Presea as she stepped inside. "As I said before, we will track him down, bring him to her grave, and make him pay for murdering her."

Genis lifted up his Kendama as he stepped in after the taciturn girl. "Presea will get first dibs on him with her axe, of course. I'd like to offer my services by burning him to a crisp."

"All criminals must be punished." Mithos murmured under his breath.

Presea nodded. Her usual-empty gaze seemed very far away now. She didn't even notice Genis's attempts at being consoling. "I'll.. avenge you, Alicia.." she whispered.

The elevator reached the first floor, and the solemn group slowly made their way out of it. As they walked towards the exit, they heard two young men taking in low excited voices.

"..Isn't the otherworldly gate supposed to open tonight?" One of them was saying.

His companion nodded. "Man, I don't want to think about it. We could be sucked over into the hellish land of Sylvarant.."

Mithos refrained from a smirk once more. He loved it when scenarios simply presented themselves to him. Especially since the others hadn't noticed. "Lloyd, did you hear that?"

Lloyd blinked, and seemed to take a moment to actually process what the two were discussing before he walked up to them. "Excuse me." He began, startling them from their conversation. "That otherworldly gate you were talking about just now, where is it?"

The young men stared at him. "Who the heck are you?"

Mithos shook his head to himself before stepping in front of Lloyd in a 'let me handle this manner', pleased to be able to take this opportunity to play hero for them. "I apologize. We'd like to go see the otherworldly gate. Can you tell us where it is?"

The young men blinked, but seemed to warm to Mithos's words rather than Lloyd's. "Ah.. well if you're looking for the otherworldly gate, it is to the east of this city.. across the sea."

"Um.. are there any landmarks?" That was Colette, of course. Sometimes he wished that she would just stay silent until the transfer between her and Martel was complete. The voice coming out of that mouth was simply too obnoxious for him to listen to.

One of the young men nodded. "There are huge rocks all over it. You can't miss it. But tonight's a full moon. If the legend is true, then you'll be sucked into Sylvarant!"

Genis cast his eyes downwards. "I wonder if Raine is there.."

"I don't know.. but it is the only clue we have." Lloyd replied, giving a reassuring glance to his friend. "Lets take a look."

"I hope that she's all right," Sheena murmured. "If Miss Ruin-crazy was going to run off and look at ruins at any point during our journey, she would have done it a long time ago. There must be a reason."

"It'll be okay.. I hope.." Mithos cast his eyes downwards as well. "..I wonder what Raine wants to do at the otherworldly gate."

"Yeah.. me too.." Genis murmured.

Lloyd looked over at them. "This is the professor we're talking about. You know how she is with old ruins. She probably just wanted to get a look at them firsthand. Now we have to find her and tell her not to go off on her own like that."

"Yeah.. we should hurry." Mithos mumbled. To the others he looked positively miserable, and wasn't helped by a few more comments from the idiot chosen, Zelos. They didn't know that he knew where she was all along; that he knew that she was perfectly all right, if only suffering a bit. Nothing that they would be able to do anything about.

Regal rejoined them at the entrance, and after a brief discussion, they boarded the Rheairds again. Presea this time flew adjacent to the pair; Mithos kept a firm grip on the silver-haired mage as they rode.

"Are you two.. all right?" She asked.

"..I.." Genis was blushing again. Mithos wanted to kick him, but instead maintained his grip. "Yeah.. we'll find Raine. Lloyd's right, she's probably just researching something. Like a way to get us to go back and forth between the two worlds."

Mithos frowned. "..Perhaps. But doesn't it only work on a full moon? You have to wonder if.. she was planning to just leave us.."

Presea nodded. "I wonder that too. She has been acting.. strange lately. I do not think she would do this without a suitable reason. I.. am an older sister. I strangely.. relate to her." She looked down, lost in thought. "Yet.. I was unable to protect.. Alicia. I have failed."

Genis shook his head. "No Presea, you haven't failed anything. Everything was taken from you. There's a difference. And.. you haven't failed us."

The girl smiled softly; a rare thing. "..Thank you."

Mithos felt a pang of jealously from that exchange, and he gritted his teeth, but chose to remain quiet. He would have his time to speak.. and to prove himself.

And he would win.

* * *

Time passed, and she carefully slipped the pendant back into her pocket. "It's gotten late," The healer spoke aloud, this time not worrying about the fact that she was quite alone, glancing towards the sky. It was past sunset now, the blue darkening as the sun began to sink below the horizon and the first stars began to appear in the vastness. "Yet I don't know if I'm ready to leave.. this."

Raine looked down, and knelt, her hand reaching for the spoon. Fingers closed around it tightly as her eyes moved once more to those marks. "Those marks are faded, yet I see at least twelve. Yet it had to be more than that."

Returning to her feet, she turned the spoon over in her hands. "More than that. The food had run out for me, Genis. I promised you that I would protect you. You're lucky that you're young; that you don't remember these things. I won't tell you anything until you're older. If even then.. this isn't your world, your past.."

The spoon was slipped into her pocket. "A memoir. I suppose I may as well keep it. Just something more to add to my collection. Of junk, as Lloyd puts it." She smiled faintly, giving her head a shake. "One person's junk is another's treasure, though.. there must be a reason for my collecting things. Or perhaps.. I'm just a packrat, as Genis tells me."

There were some comforts to be had by voicing thoughts out loud, after all. Even though there was no one to speak with. Even that annoying voice that had buzzing around inside her head had vanished with the headache after she had held that shard long enough. Sighing a bit, she stepped back once more, studying the formation, absently brushing the dirt off of her robes. Silence, except for the water. Except for the cool wind blowing. Yet she remained still. At peace.

The hours continued to pass. Soon the stars came out in a clear night sky. "I remember seeing these stars at last." She murmured. "Before the light.."

She fell silent, wrapping her arms closer around her body for warmth. It had been nearly a day now. Hopefully the others were continuing on their path. If they made it to the Shadow temple, she would meet them there. By now those who were in charge of the Elemental Research Labotory were certainly back. That blue candle would do wonders for lighting up that dark cave..

"..And imagine the ruins.." She murmured to herself. There, a comforting thought at last.

"Professor!" 

She turned around, clearly startled. Lloyd, Sheena, Genis, and Mithos quickly scrambled off of their Rheairds, followed by the others as they ran up to her.

"..Everyone.. why are you all here?"

Lloyd stared at her. "Why do you think we're here? We were worried about you!"

Not to be outdone, Mithos quickly piped up, "Its dangerous to leave on your own. As a fellow half-elf, we can't just leave you here by yourself."

She shook her head a bit at the second comment. She had the urge to say that she had come to terms with being a half elf and found that she was quite happy about it, but the others were continuing to speak at once.

"Why did you come to this place?" That was Colette.

She turned away from them, sighing a little, and took several strides forwards. Might as well.. "..This is where Genis and I were abandoned."

A long pause followed. Lloyd was the first to question this. "..What are you talking about? You two are from Sylvarant!"

Raine shook her head. "..No. I happened to catch sight of this place when we rescued Colette. And it's been on my mind ever since. Then when I heard the story of where the two poles connect the two worlds, I became certain. The images in my memory.. the ruin, I've been searching for all this time, was here. In this place." This much was true. She didn't begin the search until about two years before they moved to settle in Iselia. But now a more caching of the truth was needed to protect Genis.

"So what are you saying?" Sheena asked, staring at her. "..The two of you were born in Tethe'alla?

"It can't be! All my memories are of Iselia. I don't know this place at all!" Genis exclaimed, staring at her. His eyes were filled with confusion. She wanted to take him into her arms.. to hold him, for an instant, weep once more.. but she couldn't. She was the Professor, after all. They would never see her that way.

"We were born in the village of the elves, from which we were eventually ostracized." She continued speaking, keeping her back turned, her voice almost the tone of a lecture. Clear. Distanced. "..We were abandoned here because this place was said to be the path to the legendary Sylvarant."

_That's a blatant lie right there, _The voice hissed in her mind. _Can you protect Genis forever?_

She tried to ignore it. Others were speaking. "The village of the elves? The secret village kept hidden from those except elvenkind?" Mithos asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. I don't remember the details of what happened. But I'm positive that I was left with Genis here when he was just a newborn.." She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the flash of memory. "..And we eventually ended up in Sylvarant."

"Then this time, let me send you to hell instead." A cold voice spoke behind them.

"Who's there?" Lloyd demanded as they all quickly turned around, startled.

"Kuchinawa? What are you talking about?" Raine glanced towards Sheena, who was now looking forwards. Kuchinawa.

...Wait, hadn't he been helping him? The healer frowned, but remained silent.

The red-wearing ninja laughed at them. Coldly. He seemed an entirely different person. "My chance to avenge my parents deaths has finally arrived."

"Avenge your parents?"

"Yes. You will finally die for causing the deaths of my parents and countless others when you neglected to control Volt."

Raine could see the surprise on just about everyone's faces. Including Sheena, though the girl seemed scared, now. "Wh.. what?"

Finally Lloyd characteristically took to the forefront. "That was an accident! Why are you doing this now?"

Kuchinawa waved his hand dismissingly. Raine found something eerily familiar about his coldness. "An accident? I could have just accepted things if she had just failed to make a pact with a summon spirit. But then, she failed to assassinate the chosen of Sylvarant, thereby putting Mizuho in danger. Yet look at her now! She's made pacts with summon spirits just like that!"

He snapped his fingers for emphasis. Raine tightened her hold on her staff, yet could not move. There was something in the air that bothered her. Something familiar. She shivered.

"You have it all wrong!" Colette snapped, balling her hands into fists and shaking them.

"Do I? I think she wasn't really trying during the first pact making. Because of that, she killed our parents and our people." Kuchinawa spat.

_"They are Half Elves. We were betrayed by half elves... We cannot allow them to remain in this village. You should not have been allowed to stay here at all!"_

"_But.. but.. Elder!"_

"_Your children are not wanted here, Virginia. They must be removed at once. Removed or destroyed. Someone must pay for the exploitation of our village.."_

_"You are using my children as a scapegoat, rather than taking care of the true problem yourselves! Genis is a newborn! He has nothing to do with this! And neither does my daughter!"_

_"Sybak wants her. Isn't that enough?"_

Raine shook herself awake. No time for daydreaming now.

"I did the best I could! I.." Sheena whimpered, unable to finish speaking.

"Enough excuses!"

The papal knights behind him without too much warning suddenly lunged forwards to attack. Sheena was too unnerved to move. Mithos, Colette and Regal stood off to the side, watching the others charge forwards. Raine watched, unable to aid with her healing spells for the moment. A dizzying wave of familiarness fell over her once more. Up above, the moon shone brightly.

Lloyd met them, with Presea, Zelos and Genis at his sides. "You're gonna regret this..." Raine heard her brother mutter, waving his kendama in a threatening manner. Indeed, it did not take the four of them long at all to defeat the knights; they did have strength when working together. They didn't even need her healing magic..

"Do not think ill of us." Presea spoke after they had defeated them. At first it had seemed a simple fight. Now glancing around proved that they were surrounded.

Raine closed her eyes tightly. _'There's only one way out of this.'_

"Damn. There are too many of them!" Lloyd muttered furiously.

"Kuchinawa please! Don't drag them in this! I'm the one you despise, right?" Sheena's voice rang out suddenly, and Raine blinked, staring at the black-haired young woman. "Then I'm the only one you need to kill."

"Sheena stop talking like that!" Lloyd snapped.

Sheena shook her head. "It's okay! Kuchinawa.. please!"

The ninja seemed to consider this for a moment, then, "Fine!"

As Sheena stepped forwards, a long beam of light suddenly came down from the moon, striking the middle of the circle of rocks. It was beautiful, in a haunting way. Raine stared into it, suddenly forgetting her bearings.. almost drawn right back into that memory.

_Light.. bright light... swallowing... forming a connection.._

"You've got to be kidding me. Enough of this Sheena!" The red haired Chosen shouted, moving forwards and grabbing the girl by the arm. "Lloyd, come on!"

Before anyone else could think to react, Zelos had dragged Sheena into the gate that had materialized on the ground between the three rocks. Raine remained staring into it, almost frozen.

Lloyd however, snapped her out of it once more, and his words spurred her to run towards the gate that promised safety. "Everybody! Into the gate!"

* * *

A speeding blaze of light throughout the sky.. while it had been dark in Tethe'alla, it was afternoon in Sylvarant. Trees overhead swayed gently in the breeze as the group tumbled to the ground two at a time.

Thump. Lloyd and Regal were the last pair through the gate, and the last pair to end on the ground. Lloyd winced at his bumpy landing. Regal looked around; confusion displayed on his features. "Where are we?"

Raine stood up, smoothing her robes, relying on memory. "..Probably on the outskirts of Palmacosta."

"We're back in Sylvarant?" Colette stood up next, her blue eyes wide.

Having landed face down, Genis had yet to stagger to his feet. "The mana level seems to have risen, but its definitely Sylvarant."

Mithos rubbed his arms absently. An interesting turn of events, he thought, watching as the Tethe'alla chosen began arguing with the summoner. Kuchinawa was right, of course. Everyone needed to be punished. This time he decided to remain quiet, watching the tension spark within the group.

Sheena had stepped away from Zelos, though in her brown eyes there was a sign of uncertainty. "Are.. are you saying Kuchinawa is working for the Pope?"

A pause followed, before Raine took herself out of her thoughts and answered her. "It's likely. Those assassins with him were the Pope's men, were they not?"

"I'm sure of it." Regal affirmed, his gaze moving from his shackles over to the others.

It was Colette's turn to speak. The young blonde chosen pulled her hands into fists, shaking them in front of her, as she was wont to do when she was bothered about something and intent on making a point. She seemed especially so un-Martel like in those moments that made him want to scream.

"Sheena, don't do something like that again. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Nothing good will come of you sacrificing your life!"

Mithos knew better, of course. All lives must be sacrificed to make his world of perfection.

"I'm.." She paused. After a moment of Lloyd urging her to say something to Zelos, she slowly turned to look at him. "..thanks.." The black-haired girl replied to Zelos, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Mithos watched, and waited until their little personal situations seemed to be cleared up. Looking over at Genis and Lloyd, he managed to say, in a bright enough voice, "What are we gonna do now?"

Lloyd frowned, those brown eyes of his looking thoughtful. Mithos wondered how for a being so inferior, and with obviously low mental capacities, how the boy seemed to wrap his head around certain ideas when it came to planning. "Well since we're back in Sylvarant, why don't we find out what the Desians are up to, among other things?"

This stirred Genis to speaking, and he waved his Kendana in an annoyed fashion. "What about Mithos? We can't drag him into this!"

Inwardly, Mithos sighed. It was one thing if he was going to control Genis. It was another if the boy became too protective of him to allow him to show his usefulness to the group. _'Though perhaps it is better is they think me weak'_, he decided.

"Maybe we can ask the Palmacosta government to take care of him for a while." Colette said brightly. He nearly spat at her in distaste, but restrained himself. Those fools thought him a mere innocent child at risk.. it would be the perfect time to build their trust and break them down.

"I want to fight too!" Mithos protested, knowing this pleading wouldn't get him anywhere.

Genis shook his head ardently. "What are you saying? This journey is dangerous even if you had an exsphere!"

"He's right, Mithos. We do appreciate your sentiment." It was Raine who spoke this time, and he found himself wanting to smile. The hooks were safely in. It was almost time to reel them in.

Almost. And now, submission.

"I.. suppose you're right. I understand." He replied meekly, his expression reflecting his dislike of the situation, but his surrender to hold by their decisions.

* * *

"All right, so this is what we're doing," Zelos decided to take control once the nine of them had reached the Palmacosta inn, aptly named the Skipper's haven, waving his hand around in that condescending manner that he would sometimes use. "We'll rest here for the night, then in the morning take a look about this Sylvarant place. We'll get one room for me and my hunnies, and the rest of you can do.. whatever."

Sheena heaved an annoyed sigh. "How about we all get rooms, and let you sleep out on the street?"

"Quiet, both of you." Raine muttered in an annoyed tone, turning her ancient rod over in her hands absently. "I'll go query about the room situation. You finish up your business out here."

Mithos opened his mouth to speak, but Lloyd beat him to the punch. "No, Professor. We all have to stick together. Especially after what happened earlier."

Raine gave him a slight smile. "Thank you for your concern, Lloyd, but really, I won't do that again. You shouldn't have followed me anyway."

"Lets go see about those rooms, then." Lloyd replied, giving a glance over to the others.

Inside, the innkeeper greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to the Skipper's Haven. It will be two-hundred gald a night.."

"Do you have enough room for all of us?" Regal asked. "We are a rather large group.."

"I can set up some cots," The innkeeper said quickly. "Don't worry."

"Genis, Lloyd and Mithos can share one room; Zelos and Regal will have another, and us four can share the last room. How does that sound?" Sheena asked.

Colette nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, that will work."

Mithos frowned. "If you're sure.. I mean, couldn't Genis and I share a room with Raine, while Lloyd went with the other guys?"

Zelos winked at Mithos. "Now that's the kind of thing I'm talking about! Except, you know, the part where Lloyd sleeps with us 'other guys'. More like I get to sleep with the 'girls', if you know what I mean."

Sheena shot a glare at him. "Zelos!"

Genis shook his head. "It's all right, Mithos. I liked Sheena's idea. Sharing a room with my two best friends." The blond's face fell, but he nodded.

"Right. At least we'll be together." He eyed Lloyd warily. "Though.."

"I'm not the one who snores." Lloyd lifted his hands mock-defensively, glancing over at Genis.

"Hey!"

Sheena sighed, then looked helplessly over at Raine and Regal. "Well. We're plopped back in Sylvarant and what do these idiots start doing?"

Zelos quirked an eyebrow at her. "Don't throw that term around so loosely. After all, I did just save your life and all."

"Shut up." The summoner muttered impatiently.

After a few moments, the maid returned, telling them that the rooms were ready, directing each of them towards their selected room. Some of them went to bed right away, while the others sat around the fireplace, talking, until they got up and all left the sitting area.

In Lloyd's room, Mithos and Genis shared the big bed, while Lloyd took the cot on the floor. The blond half elf and Genis had been sitting up talking before Lloyd had entered the room, stopping abruptly when he arrived, and then the three of them had supposedly gone to sleep. Lloyd's only hope was that Mithos would realize that they all could be friends, together. He at least, never had any bias about what blood ran through them.

Genis rolled over in his sleep, snoring faintly. Lloyd was used to the sound now, though he couldn't help grinning a bit as he shook his head.

Granted, the young man was restless. Somehow the days had blended into weeks, weeks blended into months, and along the way, he lost track of time. Sometimes the journey had felt tedious; at other times it moved too fast for him. He hated losing his bearings. And now he could not sleep. The feeling of something amiss didn't allow him to rest as deeply as he normally would, as well as.. other factors.

The memories of his past failures were taunting him in his dreams. The tragedy at Iselia. Marble's death at his hands. Chocolat's shunning of him and subsequent capture. With a sigh, he pushed his spiky brown hair back and sat up, casting a last glance towards the bed. At least he didn't have to share a room with Zelos again. The chosen made too many strange noises in his sleep. "Might as well go for a walk," he muttered quietly, then got out of bed completely and walked towards the door, careful not to let it squeak.

As he stepped outside the door, his eye caught a figure down the hall hurrying downstairs and towards the exit. Blinking a little, Lloyd rubbed his eyes once more, and hesitated while deciding whether to follow or not.

* * *

The healer slipped outside of the inn, the night breeze blowing back her silver locks, gazing about the area as if seeing it for the first time. She had been in the town of Palmacosta many times, and yet she had never put two and two together. Until now. Until the memories refused to stay hidden any longer. _'It's only been twelve years,'_ she thought, frowning. _'This gap in my memories.. doesn't make any sense.'_

Or perhaps it did. Once she was well enough, and old enough, she and Genis had begun traveling around, from place to place, looking for somewhere to call home. Along the way, the thirst for knowledge claimed her, and followed her, from her thirteenth year to now.. her twenty third. Ruins were her passion, and teaching would be the only way to fill the empty hole in her life.

"Quite the failure you are, Miss Sage," Raine told herself aloud, looking up at the night sky, tonight full of stars. Sylvarant's stars, which she had long ago memorized the names and their patterns. _'They are the same, and yet not.' _She thought, and suddenly she sensed movement behind her, and before she could register this, someone spoke, almost in her ear.

"It isn't safe for you to wander on your own."

"Who's there?" Raine demanded, holding the Ancient Rod out in front of her defensively, blue eyes blazing. She hated being snuck up on; had nearly jumped when she realized that she was not alone.

A tall, auburn-haired man stepped out of the shadows. His garb was very familiar, and a long sword with fire running up and down the sides hung at his belt. Those dark eyes, usually void of emotion, seemed somewhat haunted. "Forgive the intrusion.. I thought that you might be here, in Sylvarant."

"You've betrayed us before, Kratos. What is it that you want now?" Her voice was cold, white smoke in the cool night air.

Kratos sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "I am here, Raine, to make sure that your group doesn't get themselves killed by going too far in this interference with the summon spirits. As you are the one that I deem the more sensible one to discuss things with, surely you'll understand my reasons."

Raine tightened her hold on her staff. "Your reasons. You wanted Colette to be the vessel for Martel. The story of reawakening the goddess has been a lie developed by Cruxis. You do not wish for the worlds to be united, nor for them both to have salvation at the same time; only to continue on this twisted regeneration mission that was brought about by.." Her eyes closed tightly; another one of those blinding headaches had come on out of nowhere. _Don't question it. Don't question HIM. _The voice practically screamed inside of her head, and she stumbled from the force of it.

Kratos frowned, studying her. "I chose to speak to you because you are smart enough to see that what you are doing will only result in disaster. The summon spirits cannot be freed. Do you hear me? If they are.."

The rod dropped as she pressed her hands to her forehead. The pain inside made her raise her normally controlled voice to a shout. "Stop it. Stop speaking. You betrayed us, Kratos, and I followed you blindly along! You were supposed to be a mercenary, helping us for a fee.. I am a teacher, not a puppet!"

Kratos sighed. "You aren't listening.. and what's wrong?" For an instant, his eyes were darkened with concern.. however, she couldn't see, as her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Nothing.. it's nothing, Kratos. I will not go along with what you say until you give me a suitable reason. If you don't give me a reason, I have no reason to do what you say, or mention this little meeting to Lloyd. Understood?"

Kratos frowned, but relented after a final sigh. "As you will, then, though it is you who does not understand. We shall meet again. Hopefully you will be willing to listen to me then. If it isn't too late."

She rubbed at her forehead. "I doubt that. Do as you will, Kratos, but if it is against us, you will find my opposition at every turn. If you try to hurt Lloyd in any way, I will be there. Don't you dare try to play me as your puppet. Do you understand? We will all do.. what's right for the world." The pain started up again, and her back crashed against the side of the building. "Get out of my sight!"

"How is it that you know what you do is right?" Kratos asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer as he knelt down and lifted up the ancient rod, leaning it on the wall next to her. "Make sure he doesn't die." He murmured, before vanishing into the night air.

"Damn you." Raine whispered, her hands over her eyes, trying to fight off the pain. Her right hand slipped down into the pocket of her orange robe, grasping for the crystal shard tightly.

_You should have listened to him. _The voice admonished her. _You've been a naughty girl, Raine.._

Instead of the usual soothing rays of warmth that the crystal normally brought, the crystal was white-hot. The pain at that moment was so great that it seemed as if it had burned straight through her hand.

The effect only lasted for a moment, though that moment seemed to last too long.

It sunk in. She let go.

"..Professor..?"


	5. and if your way should falter

**Conflictions of the Mind**

-Chapter Five-

_And if Your Way Should Falter _

* * *

_I am still enchanted by the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears -- through your eyes I can see  
And you are such a fool -- to worry like you do  
I know it's tough and you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now, my oh my_

* * *

"..Professor..?"

Lloyd ran towards the closed store and then stopped where he was, rubbing at his eyes and then taking a closer look at the woman leaning against the wall. Orange robes, moonlit silvery hair.. so he hadn't been mistaken. He moved forwards a few more feet, pausing as he tried to assess her condition, squinting his eyes. "Professor Sage! Are you all right?"

The healer finally seemed to notice him then, freezing for a moment, her hand covering her heart in surprise before she moved from her position and quickly grabbed the ancient rod that was leaning next to her on the wall tightly. "..Lloyd Irving, what are you doing out here at this time at night? Go to bed!"

Lloyd tilted his head to the side as he studied her. "You aren't going to run off on your own again, are you?"

Raine's blue eyes blazed into his. The only thing he was able to tell was that she was annoyed about something. "I've no need for you to keep tabs on me, Lloyd."

Lloyd folded his arms, his gaze just as furious as hers. "..Professor. You're holding something back from us. If you don't want to tell Genis or anyone else, that's fine. But I can't allow you to keep something to yourself."

"Lloyd. It is none of your business." She turned away from him, her orange robes whirling. "..Go to bed. Now."

"I'm not Genis. What are you hiding from us, Professor? You've been acting strange lately. Especially after we found out.. about what happened, to you and Genis when you were younger. Were you even telling Genis everything?" He took another step forwards when he saw how she was suddenly leaning against the wall. "Are you all right?"

She turned back around, furiously, holding her staff out in front of her. "Stop it, Lloyd. Your asking questions of me will do no good. We must stay focused. Especially since we're back here, in Sylvarant. There is one link left to break between the Summon Spirits. That is our concern."

Lloyd shook his head. "The others are sleeping. I can't sleep. There are too many things to think about. And if you are going to stay awake, then I'm staying with you. Now tell me the truth!"

"..It is not your place to be demanding things of me." Raine glared at him once more, her face red with frustration. "I'll ask that you stop this silliness now." A pause; her face was forced calmness and serenity once more, and her tone changed. "In the morning, we are going to speak to Neil. Then we are going to Luin, correct?"

Lloyd closed his eyes tightly. "Professor. Why won't you let anyone help you?"

"I told you. I don't need to be helped." Lloyd opened his eyes, and frowned when he saw her rubbing at her temples.

'_Don't need? More like don't want!'_ The young man thought, but instead answered, "Yeah. We'll go to Luin first, and develop the rest of our plan along the way." His hands closed over the handles of the swords that he carried. "Besides Neil, we have to talk to Cacao as well. To let her know about Chocolat."

Raine nodded slowly. "..Yes, we need to speak to her."

Lloyd frowned abruptly. "What is the matter, Professor? That look in your eyes just now.. really, you should be resting like the others."

She averted her gaze, ignoring his words. "I have to speak to Cacao for my own reasons, Lloyd. After you reassure her that you are going to play hero and rescue her daughter of course. For is that not part of the plan as well?"

"..Is this another lecture about me being too softhearted?" Lloyd demanded; letting his hold on the swords relax and letting his hands drop to his sides. "What do you need to talk to her for?"

"Think what you like. I'm only telling you my plans." Raine looked back over at him. He frowned at how pale she seemed; how distant her eyes were. Unless that was his imagination. "I'd rather that you all left without me while I spoke to her."

"We couldn't do that." Lloyd said, gritting his teeth. "We aren't leaving without you, Professor. Do you know what that would do to Genis?"

A long pause of silence fell between them. The healer seemed to be contemplating, though her shoulders sagged as her eyes lowered for a moment. "..Of course. Then perhaps I'd better not speak to her at all. Saving the world is far more important." Raine looked back up into his brown eyes. "I.. let my personal inquiries take precedence over what must be done. I thank you for reminding me."

Lloyd simply blinked, looking and feeling very much like a stunned ox. "Professor.."

She shrugged, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "The ruins.. the otherworldly gate.." she sighed, pausing for a moment as her gaze went downwards. "I got so caught up in researching my past, and with my own fascinations that I didn't focus on what our goal here is."

"..We all have our own goals. I don't think it's right to push it all aside." Lloyd said firmly, taking another step forwards. "Whatever is bothering you.. and if this has to do with Genis as well, it is important. As important as finding the guy that killed Presea's sister, or setting things to rights with the people of Iselia. We're all in this together, whether you wish to see it that way or not." His gaze went up to the sky briefly. It was still dark. They returned to the woman in front of him. "Please, Professor. Get some rest, and at least think about what I said."

Lloyd reached out for her hand. Slowly she raised her gaze, and blinked when she saw him reaching out towards her, though remained silent. "Professor.. please.."

Time seemed to stop flowing for that long moment. Lloyd watched, as something seemed to change once more in Raine's eyes before she closed them tightly once more. In defeat. Slowly her grip loosened from the staff, letting one of her hands fall free. Time remained slow until he caught her slender hand neatly in his, and was surprised at how cold her hand was. "..Lets go." He said quietly, his tone comforting.

She forced her blue eyes up to meet his pleading brown ones, and managed to smile weakly. "Lloyd. ..Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem at all, Professor."

* * *

The next morning didn't take long to arrive. For Mithos, it was merely a nanosecond, another second to eternity that only needed to pass by. For the others.. he smiled as he watched Genis sleep, and narrowed his eyes in Lloyd's direction. He had noticed that the boy had slipped out during the night. He was tempted to follow, but he knew that for now, he at least had to pretend to sleep, like the others.  
  
Now Lloyd was sleeping deeply. It would have been the perfect opportunity to stop his breathing. Yet he still had his role to play, before it was all over.  
  
Smirking slightly, Mithos now rose and left the room. Others would be waking up and gathering in the hall by now. Might as well see what they were up to.

Presea and Regal were sitting in chairs out in the hall. The girl's head was tilted upwards, her teal blue eyes hidden behind closed lids. Regal was watching her, a concerned expression on his face. However, as soon as Mithos approached, the blue-haired former convict stood up and handed him a buttered roll. "They're sure to feed you well when we take you over to the government building." He explained. "We'll prepare something for ourselves after we get on the road.. but I wanted you to have a little something first."  
  
Mithos took the roll, blinking. It was steaming hot. While he no longer had to eat anymore, this body at least could still consume food normally. "..Th.. thank you." He stammered appropriately. "I.."

Regal smiled at him. "There are those who can be kind, Mithos. Remember that." He paused, his gaze going over to Presea once more, and then sighed. Mithos pondered about asking him a question, when there was a bang and a 'whoops' heard from overhead, heralding the chosen of Sylvarant before her arrival.  
  
The blonde girl was blushing when she appeared in the stairwell, walking down to join them. "Good morning, Regal, Mithos and Presea!" she said brightly, smiling and pulling a decorated comb neatly through her hair before sliding it into her pocket. "I hope you both slept well.. there is a lot to do, after all."

"Hi.. Colette." Mithos greeted her tentatively before taking a bite out of the roll. It /was/ good, not that he would admit it.

Regal gave the girl a nod, likely not finding anything good about the morning. "Indeed."

"What makes a morning good?" Presea murmured, not looking at anyone when she voiced this, nor expecting an answer.

The blonde chosen of Sylvarant studied her a moment, looking about to answer the question, though glanced around instead. "Um.. Is anyone else up?"  
  
Regal turned his head to look at her. "Yes.. Zelos just went out to.. ah.."  
  
"Admire the 'beauties' of Sylvarant?" Sheena remarked dryly from the top of the stairs, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "I wouldn't be surprised. I'd hope that they'd have better taste."  
  
Mithos frowned, and took a moment to chew and swallow before asking, "Is he always so.. I mean.. does he even consider the personality of those.. um.. girls that he chases? Or does he like them only for what they look like?"  
  
"I think that he likes them just because they're girls." Colette remarked, stating the obvious but not realizing that she had done so. Mithos could very well tell that there wasn't much going on behind those bright blue eyes of hers.  
  
"..I think we're better off not analyzing the chosen of Tethe'alla." Regal remarked wisely. Mithos couldn't resist a little smirk at that one. Colette giggled belatedly.

"Not that there is much to analyze." Sheena smirked, sliding down the banister to join them. "He is a.."

"A gorgeous specimen of mankind?" Zelos asked, cocking an eyebrow as he stuck his head into the conversation. Mithos had known his presence, and merely shook his head as Colette jumped. Presea took no notice. Regal held a faintly amused expression on his face and shook his head.

"No." Sheena replied curtly.

Colette looked over to Mithos, who had a very convincing look of confusion on his face. "They're always like this," the girl explained, as if he hadn't already figured this out. "I don't know if they like each other or hate each other. Or understand half of the things they say to one another anyway. Though Zelos likes all the girls. It's funny when he tries to get the Professor to talk to him."

"He likes Raine?" Mithos frowned. "But she's a.."

Zelos flashed a bright grin in his direction. "I'm an equal opportunity guy, after all. Beauty and brains isn't a combination you get every day!"

"Not that you'd know much about either." Sheena rolled her eyes, and went to sit near the silent girl in the corner, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. "You okay, Presea?"

Presea blinked, startled just a bit. "Oh? Um.. yes. Don't worry about me, please.. There is so much to think about, and I want to get it done before our next quest." Her eyes traveled to the axe leaning on the wall next to her. The ninja merely nodded in response.

Zelos turned his attention to Colette. "Why don't you say we two chosen take a walk and discuss.. 'chosen' things."

"Yeah!"

"Zelos!" Sheena glared over at him. "Don't you dare do anything inappropriate to her!"

"Inna..what?" Colette blinked at Sheena, clearly confused. "We're just going to talk. We Chosen have a lot in common, you know. And he is nice."

"Yeah, don't be jealous, Sheena." Zelos replied, winking in her direction. "Colette and I have things in common, y'know? I have to look out for my little angel."

Mithos refrained from rolling his eyes at the exchange and finished eating the roll. Thankfully he wouldn't have to put up with them for too much longer.. noticing that Regal was looking at him, he smiled to the former convict, complementing him on the roll.

* * *

Once everyone else was awake, the group stopped in briefly to speak to Cacao and inform her of the situation about her daughter. Raine kept quiet about her memory, though she and the woman had shared a glance. Cacao had studied her, though Raine quickly turned her head away. _'Not now. It is not the time for personal business.'_

"We'll bring Chocolat back safely." Lloyd reassured the woman, and she smiled at him.

"The least I can do is keep the shop running.." She sighed softly, and then studied the group. "Please, if you need anything, feel free to browse this shop. I'll lower the prices for you--"

Colette shook her head. "You don't have to do that, ma'am. We're doing our part to help you, you know. The least we can do is pay for our efforts." She looked towards Raine, who was in charge of the gald.

"..Yeah. We can always get more." Lloyd said, grinning. "Thank you for the offer though."

Cacao smiled sadly. "Please stop in if you have any news at all."

"We will." He promised.

After they had spoken to her and restocked on a few key items, Lloyd glanced over to Raine as they stepped out of the door. "..Didn't you want to talk to her..?"

"Don't worry about it, Lloyd. Now we must speak to Neil and drop Mithos off." She glanced in the young boy's direction. Their new companion was speaking to Genis; not much of a surprise there.

"..All right." Lloyd frowned, but there wasn't much else he could say to her as the group continued on to the building.

Neil seemed happy to see them, though his news wasn't exactly what they wanted to hear. "Desians at the ranch?" Colette's eyes were worried. "It couldn't be.."

Raine sighed, shaking her head. "It looks like we'll have to investigate. This place could become the next Luin if that base became operational again." She looked towards Neil. "Would it be all right if Mithos stayed with you for a while? Our next destinations may prove too dangerous for him."

"We'll take good care of him." Neil promised.

Mithos smiled a bit hesitantly, his voice quiet. "Genis.. be careful. And Raine... and Lloyd.. and everyone else, too."

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah.. just wait here for a little while. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Mithos nodded, his gaze turning towards the silver-haired mage. "Genis.." he reached into his pocket and pulled out an ancient looking panpipe. "..Please take this with you."

The boy blinked, reaching out to take it. "..What's this?"

Raine raised a slight eyebrow at the exchange, though kept silent as she watched.

"It's.. a memento of my sister who passed away." The boy said quickly. Genis nearly dropped the instrument.

"I can't take that!"

Mithos pushed it back towards him, gently. "Take it. Please.. if you find yourself in danger, play it. I don't know what it can do.. but it just may be able to save you."

Colette started to speak. "How could a.." Sheena jabbed her in the ribs to keep her from saying any more. "Shhh."

Genis looked down, turning the instrument over in his hands. "Okay.. thanks. I promise to bring it back and return it to you."

Mithos smiled.

* * *

It was hard for anyone not to wince as they returned to the devastated city of Luin. There in the midst of it all stood Pietro, a determined look on his face, though his eyes widened when he recognized them. "Chosen! Sheena! Raine! Lloyd!"

"Hey Pietro.. how are the plans for the reconstruction going? We've been gone for a while and.." Lloyd paused, looking around.

"..Nothing's really changed.." Sheena murmured.

"Well.." Pietro looked down. "Suffice to say.. we are lacking in funds.. but I'll find some way to raise money."

Colette shook her fists. "We'll help! Right guys?" She gestured to the purse that Raine was holding. "We have a lot of gald. We must use it to help!"

Pietro blinked, taking a step back. "N.. no! I couldn't take money from you guys!"

Lloyd sighed. "We're on a journey to save the world. If we cant help a single city, what good will it do?" He looked to Raine for approval. She sighed, but nodded a little.

"..Yes. We can give you the money to use in increments. We may not be back for a while yet, so be sure to use it carefully." She glanced towards her brother. "Genis, can you find the spare purse?"

"I have it in my pack." Regal said, kneeling down so that Genis could reach into the bag on his back.

The young mage rummaged through Regal's pack, and finding what he was looking for, handed the spare purse over to his sister, who carefully began counting money out of their purse and putting it into the other one. Zelos' eyes were wide as he watched. "Man.. I had no idea that we had accumulated so much gald on our travels."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "This one rarely lets us buy stuff, so of course we'd have a lot left over."

Raine didn't look up from her counting of the money. "There is only so much that we can carry. And with my healing spells, not to mention the ones that Zelos and Regal know, we really don't need so many apple gels anymore. The only ones that are really useful are the pineapple and miracle gels. And life bottles, in true emergencies."

Zelos smiled sardonically. "In case you're the one that gets knocked out. Seriously, I'd prefer that you'd stay out of the battles, if it weren't for that awesome photon of yours."

The purse was closed shut after the money was counted out, and, ignoring Zelos, she handed it over to a wide-eyed Pietro. "Here you are. Use it wisely."

"Thank you very much. The next time you come here, you'll see a brand new city!"

Sheena grinned. "I can't wait, Pietro." She glanced towards the group as they began to leave the city. "Welp.. time to return to the Rheairds and speed over to that Ranch.. I don't see how it would possibly be operational as the demolition queen over here had made sure that it would never function again."

"True enough, but we must ease the minds of the Palmacostan people, and find out the truth." Raine said, keeping her tone serious. "We truly don't know what they are capable of, after all."

It was a short, quiet ride on the Rheairds. The afternoon sky was clear and bright, yet the tension was thicker than the mana in the atmosphere. "It is the calm before the storm," Raine told herself, letting the others lead as she remained behind the pack. She had been pain free all morning, though now she could feel the headaches building up again, waiting to come forwards.

She pondered reaching for the stone to take a preemptive move against them, though the flash of pain from the night before was still fresh n her mind as well, not so buried underneath thoughts of the group as she would have wished. "The group is more important than my silly little headaches." She muttered.

_Yes, but how will you be able to help them if you are so blind that you can't see straight from the pain?_

"Shut up." She tightened her grip on the Rheaird. She barely noticed that the group had changed their formation until Lloyd's Rheaird slowed so that it was nearly adjacent to her.

"Professor?" her gaze snapped over to him, and she blinked.

"Lloyd, why aren't you leading?"

The boy sighed. "Professor, we will reach the ranch in about a minute or so. Why are you all the way back here? If anything happens, we need you to be ready to fight.. I don't want you to be in that position if you aren't well."

She frowned at him. "I am perfectly capable of fighting, Lloyd. I was just sorting out a few things in my mind. Concerns of what might happen upon our arrival. We aren't sure of who or what we may be facing. It's not likely that any of those who were involved the last time are still here to make trouble."

Lloyd nodded. "..Yeah. We don't know. But we can't afford to lose you, either." He pointed to where the others were starting to land. "We're here. Come on, Professor."

"Right." Raine replied curtly, waiting for him to land before she reached into her pocket. "..It's not as if I have much of a choice.."

A blinding light sped up from behind her eyes, pushing forward so that she could no longer see. The hand holding the stone went numb, and sent the numbness zooming through her body like a small flame blazing up a curtain.

Flicker. The light dimmed. She could not move. She could not scream. For a moment her vision became a hazy screen, and suddenly she could no longer see anything.

Her numb body shuddered, and suddenly she was pulled back into the dark recesses of her mind.

* * *

Lloyd and the others waited for Raine to land before deciding to venture into the ranch. "You all right, Raine?" Sheena asked her, as they followed Lloyd in.

"Yes." Raine seemed to respond almost absently, her eyes looking straight ahead. Sheena frowned slightly; something seemed different about those eyes, but there was no time to question it now, as stepping into the compound put to rest their doubts about a return of the Desians to the ranch.

"Renegades!" Lloyd kept his voice just lower than a shout of surprise. "So that's it. Neil and the others couldn't tell the difference between the Desians and the Renegades."

Botta's arms were crossed over his chest, looking most unperturbed. "We've been waiting for you."

Regal stared at him. "Are you saying that you expected us to come here?"

"Does it matter? We have important things to discuss." Botta paused for a moment, his eyes flickering over the group. "Such as joining forces."

Everyone was silent, blinking. Raine was the first to speak, her tone undeniably skeptical. "Unbelievable. You actually expect us to trust you after all you've done to Lloyd and Colette?"

"The circumstances have changed." A voice said from the shadows, and a familiar being stepped out to face them.

"Yuan!" Sheena gasped.

* * *

'_Yuan. I should have known it was you.'_ Mithos thought, almost bitterly as he watched his longtime partner stepped out of the shadows. _'A shame. I always expected Kratos to be the traitor, yet he always returned to me, in the end.'_

He was very careful to keep his own thoughts from flowing over to the woman. Once he had gotten the information that he needed, she would be able to recover herself, have a fuzzy knowledge of being present when this discussion was going on, and have no true recollection of where she had been during.. however long this conversation was to last. _'Just stay nice and safe, bathed in your memories. You have been parted from them for a very long time, after all.'_

He could see through her eyes very clearly now. Skepticism was a particularly good practice, and a tone to use while finding out exactly what the renegades were up to. Hopefully it would keep this band of idiots from joining up with them.. though with Lloyd present, he knew that he would have no such luck.

"The soul of Mithos?" He heard Genis ask, after Yuan began talking of the Great Seed. The seed that was being used to keep his sister preserved until he had the means to revive her.

"Now that is a fairy tale." Botta answered him.

"The great seed is vital in order to reunite the two worlds." Yuan's voice seemed almost bitter, though he was speaking plainly. Mithos struggled to keep his own thoughts at rest. Traitor. Betrayer. _'You loved Martel, and yet you would sacrifice her for these pathetic worlds?'_

"Reunite the two worlds?" Lloyd sounded confused now.

"Yggdrasill is the creator of the two worlds."

Mithos smirked to himself, allowing Yuan to go ahead and explain the situation. A situation well beyond his control, at that. Instead he moved Raine's eyes to glance briefly at the other members of the group. Mesmerized, all of them. And yet Yuan continued on, amidst their questions.

"The seed is nearly dead. We must expose it to a large amount of mana in order to save it."

Time to insert a bit more skepticism into the mix. That was what the professor was for. At least, that's all she was to this band of fools. "There is no supply of mana like that to be found anywhere in the world."

"Derris-Kharlan is a comet made from a giant mass of mana. It lies suspended in the sky high above this land. All we have to do is use that."

Annoyed, Mithos moved Raine's gaze towards Lloyd, who was now asking a question. "If that's true, why doesn't Yggdrasill revive the giant tree?"

Yuan wasted no words. "All of Derris-Kharlan's mana is being gives to Martel for the sake of reviving her."

"What?" That was Colette.

Mithos smirked. So Yuan would reveal his plans, would he? _'They think they know so much,'_ he thought. _'And yet I will trump them all.'_ Trapped in her own little bubble of memory, Raine could hear the mad cackle of laughter, though she had no idea where it had come from.

"By using the power of a cruxis crystal, Martel's soul lives on, existing as a part of the great seed." Yuan continued, and then paused.

Botta took on from where he had left off. "If Martel awakens, the seed will be absorbed into her. The reverse also holds true. In order to prevent that from happening, Yggdrasill protects the great seed with the seals of the summon spirits."

"So that's why the renegades are trying to stop Martel's revival." Mithos couldn't prevent the tone from sounding just a bit more on the bitter side rather than skeptical, though the others didn't notice, clearly too stunned to offer their own opinions.

"Yes." Yuan sounded especially proud. "We will make the great seed germinate. Martel will be absorbed by the seed, and then.."

"..The Giant Kharlan tree will be reborn." Lloyd finished Yuan's sentence, a grin forming on his face.

Colette's blue eyes were wide. "Will the two worlds become one again?"

"The world will end if the great seed is lost." Yuan replied.

Mithos smirked once again. _'What you neglect to mention, dear old friend, who was to become my brother.. is that a new world would be born. My world, with the age of lifeless beings. My sister will be at my side. And Genis as well, if he proves more trustworthy than you.'_

"So you just want Miss Martel to be a good little girl and disappear." The chosen of Tethe'alla remarked.

"Martel is already dead. If it weren't for Derris-Kharlan's mana, her soul would have disappeared a long time ago."

"Why is Yggdrasill so obsessed with Martel?"

Mithos glanced towards Genis. Surely he would understand if he knew the truth_. 'My sister watched over me, and it is my turn to protect her. Wouldn't you say that you understand the same thing?' _Yet he would soon, if everything went well. Oh yes, Genis _would_ know.

"That doesn't matter." Yuan replied quickly. Mithos had the woman raise an eyebrow. _'Of course. If you let them know too much, they just might not go along with your little plan here. Especially someone like Genis.'_

"Up until now the seed has been protected by the summon spirits of the declining world," Botta explained to them. Truly he was a thorn. "The protection around the seed has begun to unravel."

"..Because we have been forming pacts with the spirits of both worlds." Presea finally spoke, surprising those standing near her.

Mithos smirked. So that was it, wasn't it? Skepticism once more from Raine, "Now I understand why you want us to join you. Because we have Sheena, a summoner."

This sunk in for a moment, before Lloyd asked an important question. "Yuan. Are you with Cruxis, or the Renegades?"

Yuan did not hesitate in his response. "I am with Cruxis. I am also the leader of the renegades."

Regal stared at him. "A double agent?"

"..A traitor." Zelos muttered.

'_The leader, then? My.. Martel would be disappointed in you.'_ Mithos thought. '_Yet at last your soul and your motives become clear to me. You even sound proud about it. Except the important reason of why you would abandon her in the first place.'_

"What is your decision?" Yuan asked. There was silence.

"..Okay." Lloyd didn't even bother to look at the others to confirm his decision.

"Lloyd. You're going to trust him?" He had Raine ask the question, as no one else had said anything.

"He's revealed the fact that he's a traitor." Lloyd seemed to smile as he said this. "He is putting himself on the line. That has got to count for something."

He moved Raine's eyes to see the reactions of the group. They all seemed pleased with this. _'They are like sheep! They will follow one another into the pit of doom. How could they prove to be such adversaries?'_

He could feel his hold on the woman weakening. Her grip on the pendant must not have been strong enough to keep the link. _'Just a little more,'_ he thought. _'Then you can go back and join them.'_

The plans were set. They were going to go to Rodyles ranch. Something which would prove beneficial, as Rodyle was yet another traitor. At least the Renegades had a cause, filthy as it was. Rodyle was simply mad with his own power. Mithos smirked once more. _'I know what I needed to know. You can return to yourself now.'_

He heard Raine's voice; she seemed confused. Her suddenly sweaty fingers let go of the pendant, and her hands went up to her head. No one noticed.

"..Yes. We do have a debt to pay to Rodyle." Presea murmured quietly, leaning on her axe.

"Let me know when you're ready." Botta replied.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. We should eat and take a few moments to discuss this."

"Yeah.. I'm so confused." Colette agreed, and they moved away from Botta, Raine lagging behind the group once more.

It was time to let loose the bond. Mithos pushed her forwards, releasing his hold on her. Raine stumbled and dropped to her knees, rubbing vigorously at her temples. The presence was gone, and the headache suddenly vanished as well. Lloyd and Regal were suddenly at her side. "Are you okay?"

"..Yes, I'm fine." Raine stammered, opening her eyes and blinking a few times. The blindness was gone and she could see.

_You're lying again. It's an easy habit to get into, isn't it?_

"We haven't eaten yet." Regal replied. "I'll get something started so that we can at least get a meal before we take care of Rodyle."

Lloyd was frowning at her. "..Professor.."

Raine looked up at him, blue eyes meeting brown. "..I'm fine, Lloyd, really." She wiped her hands on her robe. They were cold and clammy. "This has been a lot to take in, you know. I think.. we all need a bit of food before venturing out." _'And I also need to figure out what just happened here.'_


	6. everything's made to be broken

**Conflictions of the Mind**

-Chapter Six-

_Everything's Made to be Broken_

--

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

--

Afternoon.

A fire was burning brightly now as the blue-haired chef expertly prepared some seafood stew for what would be a quick luncheon while they considered their plans. Botta had come by to answer a few more questions for Lloyd, though he excused himself to consult with his renegade companions.

The time seemed to pass slowly, though they were merely in the small stages of preparation. For all they knew, this could be a very elaborate trap.. the consideration of this fact made Raine uncomfortable. Yet the others seemed to adjust to the idea of working with the renegades fairly quickly.

Others seemed to be using the time to do.. less important things. Genis had found some flowers and had picked a few to hand to Presea, who received them awkwardly. Colette promptly squealed and begged the girl to allow her to twine a few in her hair, which had been reluctantly accepted. Zelos, on the other hand, attempted to entertain them with some of his best pick up lines in order to try and lighten up the mood a bit, though it only succeeded in leaving Colette confused and Sheena even more aggravated with the red-haired chosen.

Raine, however, ignored the petty things. In fact, she wasn't paying much attention to them at all. The cool wind was blowing softly through her hair, whispering words only she could hear. The flames in the fire danced before her and crackled, absorbing the attention that the sights and sounds around her would have normally gotten. She was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire; her pale face lit by the glow as she stared into the flames, contemplating.

Regal looked down at her, concern in his expression, but he remained silent, continuing on with the cooking of the food.

Silence.

After a few moments, the healer got to her feet, slowly, feeling only slightly dizzy, though at least her mind was clearer. The wind had stopped and the fire no longer entranced her. "So we are joining the renegades, then.." Raine murmured, seeming to come to terms with this information, despite all of her hesitation. "This should truly prove interesting.."

Regal looked up at her, seeming surprised that she had spoken. "That seems to be the plan. Are you still skeptical of it?"

A hand moved to push a few silvery strands of hair out of her eyes. "Skeptical seems to be the word. Lloyd trusts others so easily. I suppose that sometimes his intuition is more on the mark than we give him credit for." She glanced in the direction of the brown-haired boy for a brief moment. "Or want to. Once he becomes too assured of this ability, he will become overconfident. Which isn't what we need."

Regal stirred the last few ingredients carefully into the stew, which was boiling and nearly ready to serve. Truly he was an expert if he could do this with bound wrists. "Yet on the other hand, his heart and his intentions are always pure. I do not believe he will become cocky over that ability, at least."

"Perhaps." Raine shook her head and carefully seated herself once more, her left hand starting to slip into her pocket in an absent motion.

"Is there something wrong about my decision, Professor Sage?" Lloyd spoke behind her. The sound of his voice startled her, interrupting her absent movement as she turned her head to look up at him.

"..You chose based on your instincts. We will see how this plan goes." Raine shook her head a little. "Do you not think that they are deceiving us? Therein lies the true danger."

Lloyd struck a familiar pose. "Dwarven vow number eleven: 'Better to be deceived than to deceive'."

A laugh came from behind them. Regal began ladling the stew into bowls, their other companions taking them one at a time as they came to sit around the fire. Zelos sat down with his bowl, a wide grin on his face, clearly being the one who found the statement amusing. "True. Lloyd here is way too trusting. Maybe I should try deceiving him the next time around!"

"Hey!"

That didn't strike Raine as particularly funny, though instead of frowning, she instead turned her head towards Zelos, giving the chosen a deceptively sweet smile. "Zelos.."

He winked at her. Though she wasn't quite finished speaking.

"If you deceive Lloyd.." Raine trailed off for just a moment, keeping her tone entirely calm. "Your life is forfeit."

Zelos blinked at her, then stared, mouth agape, clearly not expecting that response. "I was only joking.."

Raine kept her smile in place for another moment. "I'm not."

Sheena smirked amusedly, though remained silent, taking careful bites of the stew.

Raine simply returned to stirring the contents of her bowl around absently, taking a sporadic bite, her gaze either on the contents of her bowl or sometimes drifting over to the others in this semicircle.

"Did it have to be fish?" Colette muttered, taking bites of her stew as well. "Though these days I'm just glad that I can eat again." She flashed them all a bright grin despite her complaining, and was the first one finished. After Lloyd, of course. There was no one who finished eating quicker than him. He even seemed to appreciate Raine's cooking. Which said a lot.

On the other side of Raine, her brother had taken a seat, his bowl in his hands, though he ignored her, turning his head towards the pink-haired girl next to him. "..Those flowers.. they look really pretty on you, Presea.. I hope you really did like them.."

"Roses for the little rosebud," Zelos quipped. "Quite fitting. Ow!" He rubbed his elbow and glared at Sheena, though she innocently went back to eating her food as if she hadn't hit him. The others, fairly used to this by now, paid little notice to the sparring.

Presea stared at Genis, ignoring the chosen's words, unblinkingly. "Then without the flowers, I am not pretty?"

Genis shook his head. "You're pretty both with and without them. I.." His face was full red now, and he dropped his gaze towards the bowl. Presea stared at him confusedly.

Raine frowned a bit as she watched them, though kept her silence. There were a time and place for things, after all. And now it would soon be time to follow the renegades. _'I just wish I had a better recollection of how this decision was made,'_ she thought, frowning slightly_. 'And what /was/ that awful laugh I heard?'_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that everyone had finished eating until Lloyd tapped her on the shoulder. Slightly startled, she handed her bowl over to Regal. He frowned slightly, though she didn't think much on it.

Lloyd approached the lone man standing nearby. "We're ready, Botta."

The renegade nodded, uncrossing his arms. "Very well. Just follow our lead, and don't try to attract too much attention while we're flying."

Everyone looked, almost pointedly, in the direction of the red haired chosen, who blinked at them in return, seeming confused. "..Whaat?"

"That means no loop-de-loops, or flying upside down, or whatever other trick you can think of during our traveling times, _Zelos_." Sheena spoke curtly, giving him a glare. Raine rolled her eyes. Just watching him attempt those tricks was enough to make her ill.

Zelos gave a very disappointed pout. "Aww, just go and ruin my entertainment, why don't you?"

Sheena gave a disgruntled snort and turned towards the Renegades. "We're ready. Let's go!"

--

The Rheaird flight south was mostly silent, save for the occasional patches of conversation. Lloyd was in the lead of course, behind Botta, and flanked by the awkwardly silent duo of Genis and Presea. Sheena flew at a higher altitude with some of the Renegades, and the two Chosen flew somewhat lower, chatting amicably with one another.

Regal's position had been to the right of Presea, while Raine's position had been to the left of Genis. Yet, as the eagle-eyed chef watched, the half-elven woman's Rheaird began to slow down until she was at the back of the pack. His usual spot. No, even further away than that.

He frowned. He could sense a connection with all of them now; that eerie connection with Presea, because she resembled someone from his distant memories.. with Lloyd, who could have been a brother, Genis.. who was starting to trust him. Their talents in cooking were similar.. The Chosen, Zelos reminded him of the title he once had, of the grand man he once was.. and refused to be.. The Chosen, Colette, because of her pure heart, reminding him of another.. and Sheena, because of that similar sense of a hidden tragedy hidden behind those eyes and that cold exterior. Raine also, because of those same reasons. It was a very peculiar group, this.

They were all connected, drawn together by some twisted form of destiny. Possibly manipulated by the soul of the goddess Martel herself. If that truly existed and wasn't part of Yggdrasill's twisted myth. Regal didn't usually ruminate on things like this, though lately he couldn't push the thoughts out of his mind. Their sole purpose now was to change the system, to right the wrongs of someone else's once believed right. A twisted act of power shifting that would create a symphony, a balance within the worlds.. to unite it again as one.

Yuan had been puzzling. And yet.. another link. An unfamiliar link, but a link nonetheless.

Regal sighed as his gaze went towards Raine again. She was even further behind than before. He slowed his Rheaird down to keep an even pace with her. She had been unusually quiet; ever since they had been unceremoniously dropped into the strange land of Sylvarant, from their last night in Tethe'alla.. he pondered questioning it, though decided against it. He was, after all, keeping a lot from them himself..

Though all would be revealed in time. When the time was right. And that simply wasn't now.

"Regal?" Raine finally seemed to notice his presence as they were flying over a large body of water. He could see her face pale as soon as her gaze fell to the ocean below them. "..Is something the matter?"

"Perhaps I could ask the same question of you.." He replied carefully. "It wouldn't.. be prudent to get separated."

Raine tightened her hands around the handlebars. Her knuckles were white. "Nothing wrong with being the rearguard." She replied testily.

Regal frowned slightly. "Perhaps.." he changed tactics, thinking of something else that had bothered him. "Was there something wrong with the food that I prepared? I apologize if it was not at its best."

She looked startled at this question, her blue, nearly violet eyes blinking. "What? ..Your cooking was superb as usual, Regal.. why would you ask?"

"Because you are the only one who didn't finish.. you didn't seem to eat any of it.." The cobalt-haired man shook his head. "I apologize for prying.. I understand you must be preoccupied."

Raine took a few moments before answering him, most likely trying to control that temper of hers. Instead, her voice was calm. Purposely calm. "Preoccupied. The current situation has.. left me without much of an.." She fell silent, cutting that thought off abruptly as she squinted at something below. "Our next destination.. could it be..?"

Regal frowned, though turned his head and looked downwards as well, his eyes falling to a small island in the middle of the ocean. "..That must be it.." He could see the Renegades starting to circle towards it. "We should move nearer. After all, you wouldn't want anyone to worry." He met her eyes briefly.

"Of course not.. especially when there is nothing to worry about." Raine answered curtly, tearing her eyes away from his and quickly zooming up to catch up with the others.

Regal merely shook his head, keeping his pace with her. _'We all have our difficulties.'_ He thought. _'But what is it that I find so unsettling about you?'_

He doubted that he would find out.

--

"..So this is it."

As soon as they reached the island, Lloyd was the first to speak, as the others were too busy staring in disbelief. The cave was in front of them; it had a dark and foreboding look about it.. A long dismal tunnel that headed downwards, beneath the ocean. Yet it was a ranch, just like the others.

'_And those Desians are half elves.. like me.'_ Genis thought, frowning. It wasn't the first time that he had thought this; but each time they approached a ranch it would hit hardest at those moments. He saw the expression on his sister's face switch to a wince, for a brief moment, for forcing itself back to normal.

"Remember, Genis. We aren't like them. We're different."

Her words echoed in his mind. Different. He had been different all of his life. Different from humans.. and different from those who shared his blood.

Different from the elves they once pretended to be. There was so many new things to know, and yet he hadn't gotten the opportunity to speak to his sister at all; burning questions about Heimdall.. the fact that she had lied to him about his past.. her past..

He was furious at her, still. He had by now figured that she hadn't told them the whole truth when they had found her at the Otherworldly Gate. She was hiding something else; she had to be. That look in her eyes when they had startled her.. she hadn't even spoke to him about it since then. Probably because she thought he was too young to handle the truth. But he wasn't; at least he didn't think so.

'_At least Mithos understood me.. he listened to me when I was angry.. I've protected him, at least.. even though no one else will let me protect them. Like Raine.. or Presea..' _

The silver-haired boy remained quiet as Botta explained the situation, one hand firmly grasped around his kendama, the other one remaining at his side, as if reaching or waiting for something that wasn't there.. a familiar presence, someone's hand..

..A hand touched his, startling him.

He stared up into a pair of blue eyes, framed by long flaxen strands, and the girl smiled down at him. "You okay?"

"Just thinking." He replied, giving her a somewhat awkward grin. Of course it would be Colette who approached him; after all, they had been close. She was the reason they were all together now.

From the corner of his eye he could see that everyone was together now, listening to Botta.

Presea hadn't spoken very much since they had left Altamira. He wanted to talk to her, console her, somehow. Unfortunately, despite the fact that he was mature for his age, Presea seemed to surpass him. Genis found this difficult to grasp.

Colette's support was there, however, and she gave his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"It seems you've destroyed every ranch that you've been to." Genis looked up once more as Botta was finishing up his speech on their task. "I would please ask that you please not destroy this one, as we need to modify it for our purpose."

He couldn't resist a slight snicker as the entire group now turned to face his sister. "Hear that, Raine?" Sheena smirked.

She didn't seem very amused, shrugging her shoulders defensively. "..It's not like I destroy them for fun, you know."

"..Good luck." Botta stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

Lloyd took a step forwards. "Thanks.." he turned around to look at them all. "Well, we better go in." Naturally the brown haired boy was the leader. On his heels was Zelos, who tried to insist that he could take charge in this situation, though their combined leadership only succeeded in leading them down a few wrong turns. Genis however, waited patiently for his opportunity to step in and show them the right way. It was, after all, what he was there for.

"We need to go to the control room." Raine explained as soon as they had gone part of the way in.

Lloyd nodded. "My intuition tells me that it's probably the farthest room in."

"Lloyd!" His sister seemed genuinely surprised. "You're absolutely right!"

Genis rolled his eyes. It was times like this when the twelve year old that he was would surface. "..We've been to enough ranches, obviously he would have figured this out by now.." He winced when Lloyd bopped him on the top of his head, putting his hands up defensively. "..Ow!"

They had continued walking after that, with the young mage rolling his eyes more times than necessary at their leadership.

"..Genis."

He blinked, completely startled. Presea had been next to Colette during the walk down; he hadn't even noticed that she had moved to his side. He could barely stammer his question to her. "..Presea.. are you still angry with me?"

The pink haired girl lowered her gaze. "No.. I.. I remembered what you said. About.. complements. I am afraid that.. I still do not know how to take them."

"It's all right." Genis couldn't remove the color from his cheeks. "Um.."

She frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side, studying him. "Your shirt.. it needs to be tucked in again.."

Genis sighed. "..You sound like my sister.. we're the same age, you know. I.."

"I'm sorry. You're right.." Presea sighed as well. "We.. had this discussion before. It just seems.. odd. You are.. young, Genis. You may think that I am, as well.. but.."

"Presea.." He looked down, though tentatively started to hold his hand out. "..I'm sorry.. Um.."

Before he could say any more, Lloyd's voice suddenly broke into their conversation, distracting her from him. "Hey guys, this is it. We've made it!"

Genis winced and looked ahead. This certainly looked like the inside of a human ranch now. There was nowhere to go but up and concentrate on the battles ahead. And of course.. another opportunity for him to try to bond with Presea was taken away.

'_If I could only understand what I'm feeling.. maybe it would be easier..'_ He looked towards the red-haired chosen, and grimaced slightly. _'I just hope it doesn't mean that I have to ask him for advice..'_

Shaking his head, the silver haired mage moved to keep up with the others. Likely there would be things that they needed him for.

--

Pacing.

The pieces needed to fit together. Now.

Yuan walked the length of the office once more.

His private office was now established in the Sylvarant base, a onetime Desian prison, later revealed to be one of the main renegade bases that had been used to further his own purposes. For over 3,000 years he had organized his team, the majority of them half-elves, like himself; some of them even humans that knew the truth behind the twisted system and swore their loyalties to him to help him in his quest..

Behind the scenes. They trusted only each other; beyond that there were none. Like the Desian brotherhood, and yet not alike.

He was a quiet leader. Quiet and efficient. Those who served him loved him, in their own fashion. They had pledged their very lives to his cause. Much like he had earlier pledged his life to Mithos' cause. So he was, in fact, a traitor. A traitor for the cause. The true cause, that Mithos abandoned long before he took the eternal sword in hand and betrayed the summon spirits that brought him his triumph.

"Lord Yuan." The man addressed glanced up from his thoughts as one of his Renegades entered the room, removing his helmet and giving a slight bow towards his leader.

"I presume that they have departed?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back for a moment as he studied the Renegade. He knew them all by name, despite the fact that most had similar faces and attitudes. Hayyam was no different; save he was unmatched in his artistic ability. Many of the half-elf's sketches were locked for safekeeping in the office, as his sketches were used as a photographic record in cases where there were none. The most important and best details of the sketches were the eyes of the subjects.

Yuan often found himself studying a painting that depicted the four 'heroes'.. Mithos, Martel, Kratos.. and himself. That painting was one of the reasons that ensured that he would never forget Hayyam's own face in a sea of renegades. Beloved Martel, lost over a rift of years, never allowed to rest. His love for her would allow him to let her go. Something Mithos could not do.

The half elf was speaking. "Yes. Lord Botta and the others are taking care of the other operations. The rest of us are heading back to the Iselia ranch to continue our infiltration. It isn't likely that Forcystus suspects much.. but we must use any opportunity that we can get. Especially with the other ranches being put out of operation."

Yuan nodded curtly in reply. "Especially so. Once we have the mana cannon secured, there will be one less worry on our hands. With the summon spirits awakened, there will be yet another. We will be needing someone to inform our Tethe'allan forces about the change in plans regarding Lloyd Irving and.. the others. For now, you are not to touch them until my command."

The green-haired half-elf nodded, lifting the helmet up once again and placing it on his head. "As you say. I also have something else to deliver to you as well." He handed over what seemed to be a folder to Yuan. "..You might find it interesting."

Yuan inclined his head in a nod; he knew very well that it likely contained some of the younger half-elf's images besides the usual reports. "Thank you, Hayyam. Now head back to your duties."

Hayyam gave Yuan another bow before disappearing out of the office door. The blue haired half elf rubbed at his temples for a moment, considering. Too much time had been wasted, too much technology had been developed, and entirely too many lives to count had been lost.. he wondered how the humans could stand to work with them. Some humans could be persuaded for the greater good. Something that Mithos refused to see, let alone that one of his trusted Seraphim began as a human himself.

He flipped the folder open. There were the usual things; reports of activities in the Iselia ranch to date, the names of those who were currently in disguise.. not to mention the daily casualty report. And that list of numbers.. for creatures that considered themselves superior, the Desians certainly took care of their human pets, learning their back stories to find out new ways to make them suffer.

Yuan's hand paused as he flipped to the next set. Here were the sketches that he had needed. Now he could add more to the profiles of the group that they had recently convinced to join them.. the group that would be the final piece to a long, complicated puzzle..

..Aside from the one piece that never fit in properly to begin with.

"..Lloyd would be Kratos." He murmured. Perhaps not as hard, or stern-faced as the mercenary himself, Yuan reasoned, studying the image, though the resemblance was still there. It was a wonder that they had not noticed it themselves. Then again, they wouldn't know to look for it. His mother, Anna, was supposed to be yet another replacement for Martel.. it was strange to think of it that way. "Giving her a new body won't bring her back. It will make her unhappy forever."

'_..The young half-elven boy. Genis. That would be Mithos.'_ Yuan closed his eyes for a moment. Mithos as he once had been, perhaps – young, idealistic, and innocent.. to a certain extent. Yet his plans had caused the worlds to come to a struggling existence, in which both sides would never know true peace, as long as Martel remained in the center of the balance and imbalance. Perhaps Genis was a promising lad, and wouldn't fall into the same trap that had grabbed Mithos..

"Yggdrasill." Yuan reminded himself, shaking his head. "Lord Yggdrasill. I won't pretend that I have forgotten the boy that you used to be, even if you don't permit us to call us by your name anymore, or see you for who you were.." He frowned at the picture. "Yet with new hope, the worlds will become as one again.. as Martel wishes. There are other ways to guide our ideals. And it won't come by taking life from everything around us."

He turned to the next picture. A woman's face stared back at him. Similar to Genis', except not. "Raine Sage.. would be the Martel of the group." His frown remained in place. "Colette is the chosen, but it is truly Raine that is Martel. She is the older sister.. the healer.. except that she is far more skeptical than Martel.. and more perceptive." he closed his eyes for a moment, then blinked and studied the picture. "..This is odd. Hayyam usually doesn't botch the details.. these aren't her eyes. They look more like.." he frowned. "It can't be.."

He flipped the page back to study the image of Genis, and then back to look at Raine. "..There is something wrong with her eyes.." He shook his head. "Or I'm delving too deep into this.."

The next few pictures were flipped through and studied intently. The chosen of Tethe'alla. The Summoner from Mizuho that was connected to his Tethe'allan forces. The small girl--Presea, was it?-- who was yet another human life being used in research that would help support Martel's body. "We didn't amass such a group during our own travels. I suppose the only thing lacking is my representation.." He studied the last picture that his eye fell on. "A human. Regal. He is the only one left. Perhaps this is me."

Granted, he didn't know terribly much about the man. Save for the fact that he had murdered someone and spent time in jail, and had his own reasons for wearing those bonds on his wrists. Something worth looking into, if he could spare any of his Tethe'allan forces to run a suitable background check. When the time was right.

'_Though this is for my own piece of mind,'_ Yuan thought, shaking his head as he closed the folder and secured it in one of the cabinets. '_Just to find the one who shares my connection. I'll not worry about the eyes yet. Surely.. it was an honest mistake. Hayyam must have.. noticed the similarities as well.'_

"Botta..." Yuan clenched his hands into fists. "Damn him.. I know that man too well." He took up his cloak and flung it around his shoulders. He had spent too much time ruminating. There were many tasks to attend to, and they weren't going to get completed with him standing around muttering to himself.

But he wouldn't be so stupid as to..

'_No. He wouldn't be that stupid.'_

At least Yuan hoped not.

--

After some long and particularly obnoxious trials, and thankfully armed with the logic of the professor and Genis that made things a lot simpler, the comrades soon reached the elevator that would take them to the main control center of the ranch--or at least part of the way there. Unfortunately, even with the power from the sorcerer's ring, the lift only went up part of the way, leading to confusion once it stopped.

"Rodyle's elevator doesn't quite go to the top floor, if you know what I mean." Zelos quipped as the others ruminated on how to get past this dilemma.

"I don't get it." Colette blinked at him. "How that's a joke. This lift must go higher.."

Sheena sighed heavily with annoyance. "Don't listen to him Colette." The black haired ninja turned her gaze towards the pair most likely to have some form of an idea out of this bunch. "Raine? Regal? Any thoughts?"

The silver-haired healer frowned thoughtfully, leaning on her staff. "Well.. if we can't move this lift up any further, we'll just have to get the Desians to move it for us."

Lloyd blinked and turned his head towards her, tilting it to the side. "..How are we supposed to do that?"

The healer gestured towards the door. "..I don't much like this plan, though a distraction.. if we free the prisoners, the Desians will have to use the lift to get over here, allowing for it to function for our purpose. The way back should be clear for the hostages to escape while we continue onwards to deal with this lunatic and set things up for the Renegades."

Sheena seemed to consider this. "Sounds like she has a point."

Regal frowned a little. "I don't like this.. but there isn't anything else that we can do for now."

They were quick to file out of the elevator, grimacing at the prison and moving quickly to unlock the cages. "Please help us.." the prisoners begged them.

"We will, don't worry." Colette promised.

"How can she promise such things?" Presea murmured to herself.

Soon the cages were unlocked, and the sound of an alarm went off in the background. "Now we set a trap for them." Zelos said, smirking. "Two of us should prepare an ambush from up there." He pointed to a narrow ledge that went around the second level of the cages. "While someone stands over there to act as bait." He gestured towards where they had stepped off of the elevator. "The rest will take cover and instruct the former prisoners on how to get out of here."

Sheena blinked at him. "Wow, sounds like you certainly did a lot of thinking on this. I suggest that Zelos can be the bait."

"What--?"

Ignoring his interruption, she continued. "Lloyd can be one of the ambushers, and Regal will be the one to follow when we take cover."

Lloyd nodded, moving immediately over to the cages and climbing up. "Yeah. That works. We don't have much time."

"Ninety-nine percent success rate." Presea replied.

"That's good enough for me."

"Right. Quickly, after me everyone." Regal was quick to take command, and they were quick to follow his instructions as they gathered together behind the wall. And not a moment too soon, for the sound of the elevator drew nearer. Zelos was still pouting just a bit, though held a defensive position momentarily when the group of confused Desians came running in.

"I didn't think we'd have to do something like this." Raine muttered, having been the one to follow Lloyd's lead to the small ledge, waiting for the Desians to get close enough.

"So you're the meaning of this." They glared at Zelos, who had changed from the defensive stance to a somewhat bored one, pushing a few strands of hair back from falling into his face.

"Hmm, I suppose that I might be." He said with a slight grin.

Annoyance flared up from the Desians. "Get him!" One of them shouted, and they ran for the red haired chosen with their whips and spears. Zelos merely stood there, watching them with a bored expression.

"Now!"

The two leapt down from the ledge as one, Lloyd pinning one of the Desians to the ground with his swords and Raine holding her staff at the throat at another.

Zelos' dark eyes sparkled almost maliciously, despite their usual mischievous air during battle, as he stepped over to stand over the leader, his dagger held tightly in his fist. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

--

Outside and above, the afternoon sky slowly began to change colors, as it was bordering on evening. The air was cool above the surface of the water, though it didn't bother Mithos in the least. Trivial things such as weather had stopped bothering him years ago. Lifetimes ago. Not that there truly was a difference in weather in his diversified worlds save for the areas in which the summon spirits rested.

The summon spirits were slipping from his control. Yet this didn't bother him entirely. Soon things would return the way they should be. In his new world..

Mithos however, had something to concentrate on for the moment. After all, he had waited for an opportune moment to slip out of the Palmacosta government building, after gathering some interesting information on his own concerning just who the traitors were in his organization.

He hovered above the hidden ranch on his Rheaird, turning his gaze to the woman hovering near him; the woman who had been one of his most trusted associates within the ranks of the Desian Grand Cardinals. It was she who was able to procure the spare Rheairds for this purpose without much difficulty, and to she whom he trusted the most daunting of tasks. He owned her soul. She would not fail him again.

"I trust that.. the other matter that we discussed.. is being taken care of as we speak?"

She inclined her head in a nod. "..Indeed. I have spoken with Forcystus, and he is beginning an inquiry. The results of this should be quite interesting.. "

"Treachery is in the air around us. It would be wise if you remembered that as well." Mithos spoke quietly, his gaze resting on the surface of the water. He could sense them now. Fighting, most likely. Genis would play the instrument, and cement their bond even further.

Pronyma smirked slightly. "As you say, my Lord Yggdrasill. Rodyle and Kvar were fools, hoping to supplant me in your heart. Does their failure disappoint you?"

"Failure. Indeed. Perhaps that is why Kratos saw it fit to remove Kvar and Magnius." Mithos lifted his gaze to meet hers. "The Grand Cardinals.. instead of working together, the majority turned against each other in competition. As if it would truly impress me. You and Forcystus are all that I have left. You are the highest ranked for a reason, and it is in your deeds that I trust most."

"Even though I am not one of your Seraphim? I feel most honored indeed, my Lord." Pronyma cast her eyes down to his hands, raising an eyebrow. "..Tell me, is that not one of the failed Cruxis Crystals from one of the projects that split in two nearly fifteen years ago?"

Mithos looked up, a slight smirk etched on his face as well as he held out the pendant, which was glowing slightly. "So you did pay attention to those projects. That crystal was thousands of years old. Preserved for years in the systems until I at last found a use for it."

"I thought that project had been abandoned." She studied the pendant before handing it back over to him. "It looks different from when I saw it last. Besides being split in two, it doesn't even resemble a normal exsphere. What happened to the host body for it?"

He closed his eyes once more as the crystal touched his hand, once again withdrawing mana from it, before returning it safely to his pocket. "You will find out soon enough, Pronyma. For now, await me at Derris Kharlan, and see that things are being taken care of. We have other plans to attend to, and Rodyle is likely to be defeated at any time."

Pronyma nodded serenely, her usually cold gaze moving towards the surface of the water, her expression turning faintly amused as the underwater ranch slowly began to move towards the surface. "It is very likely. He is a fool, after all. It is a shame that I cannot see his demise."

With that, she departed, leaving him alone to watch and wait. His eyes darkened as he slipped his hand into his pocket once more. "Soon. Soon all will be right once more."

The sunlight glinted off of the top of the dome and he smirked, waiting for his opportunity.

--

"Burn.. Raging mist!" Genis panted, dropping down to his knees. He saw the creature drop to the floor in front of him. From the corner of his eye, his sister was struggling with her healing spells. Lloyd was pushing himself up to his feet, and Presea leaned tiredly on her axe.

Rodyle had fallen. And yet.. "Did.. we win?"

Colette helped the half-elven boy to his feet, giving him a small smile. "Yes.. you've defeated him, Genis. Nothing can match those spells of yours."

His gaze went to the humans on the projector screen, wincing. "..Nothing can save those poor people either.." He glanced to his sister, who seemed to be shivering.

Rodyle crawled away from them, barely able to pull himself to his feet. He was defeated. Disfigured and humiliated. That voice was almost impossible to listen to.

Genis stared at him.

"..Pronyma.. you.. tricked me.." The voice coming from his mouth was barely human, barely understandable, as were the monstrous hands that fell across a piece of machinery. "..But I won't die alone. I'm taking you all with me!"

Rodyle's malformed hands quickly found the code it was looking for. The group turned their attention to him, though it was too late. His body collapsed onto the floor, disintegrating before their eyes.. and a series of alarms went off.

"What did he.." Zelos stared at the spot where he had been.

Raine took a step back with her hands pressed to her chest. "Oh no.. he activated the self destruct system!"

"The renegades warned us not to destroy this ranch.." Sheena groaned annoyedly. "Do something!"

"I know!" Raine rushed over to the control panel.

Lloyd grimaced as he got a closer look; it seemed even more complicated than it had been in the other ranches. "Professor?" He asked anxiously as they circled around her. If there were anyone to get them out of this mess, it would be her.

Genis blinked and pointed towards the hologram. "Look! The water is still rising!"

Zelos stared in disbelief. "Wow. This is more complicated than I thought."

Colette balled her hands into fists and shook them. "Professor Sage needs to concentrate."

"She needs to go faster." Zelos muttered. "Unless one of us can help.." Yet after even another moment, it was obvious that none of them could. Sheena sighed, almost in despair. Her training with the renegades had not prepared her for dealing with computer systems. Regal could not puzzle them out either.

"It's impossible.. the only one among us capable of handling this machinery is Raine.." Presea's voice was accurate and devastating; their hopes and hearts plummeted almost as one.

"Professor.." Lloyd looked at her intently.

"I know.." Raine closed her eyes tightly for a brief moment, forcing herself to be calm. "Just give me some space, and I can take care of it. Just try to find a way out."

Colette glanced around and saw the door that had led them into the room. "Over here!"

Raine stared down at the machinery, her fingers working fast, her heart pounding in her ears. She would do this; she _must_ do this..

"Stand aside, we will take it from here." A voice spoke from behind them.

Relief flushed Lloyd's face for a moment. "Botta!"

"I'll help." Raine insisted, not moving from her spot.

One of the Renegades moved to take her place. "All of you, go over there." Botta commanded. "We'll take care of this. We don't have a lot of time."

Reluctantly, the healer stepped away from the controls and followed the others out of the control room area. Above them, they could see the dome. And in the room, they could see the water.

Raine flinched. If they had been in there a moment or so longer, the water would have..

Click. There were several gasps as they realized that Botta and the Renegades had locked themselves in. Lloyd refused to give up, with himself and Regal resorting to hurling themselves at the trap door, to no avail. The door was locked from the inside; they had purposely set their fate. Stubborn.

They wouldn't open the door.

They had chosen to die.

"..They did it on purpose." Raine's hand was over her heart once more as she watched, trying to keep it from leaping out of her chest. Trying not to lose whatever contents were in her stomach at the way they had chosen to die. "The ceiling is covered by a dome.. there is nowhere for the water to escape.."

They heard Botta's voice call out from within the chamber. "Our mission is complete. Please see that Martel is allowed her eternal sleep.. for her sake, and for Yuan's sake as well."

Then there was silence.

Presea's voice was strangely filled with emotion as the realization hit her. "They did it.. to save us?"

"Yes.. I suppose they thought of themselves as being noble." Regal murmured to himself.

"No!" Lloyd cried out, slicing at the trapdoor with his swords. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

Nothing. Slowly they all closed their eyes, preparing to mourn, though a sound caught Presea's attention, and she jumped in surprise. "..Look behind you.."

High above, a series of cages began opening. Dragons, with scaly blue and purple skin, began clearing out of the cages and flapping around the dome.

Lloyd glanced up sharply. "What are those?!"

"Transport dragons.. the same as before.. they must have been freed when the self destruct system was activated.." Raine murmured.

Regal grimaced. "Looks as if we have no choice except to fight."

--

The sky was pink, now. Mithos simply floated overhead, waiting. Aska would be the only way for them to get out of this mess.

How kind of him, to allow them to get the last link to the summon spirit of light.

He was very aware at the state of things down below. Rodyle certainly was dead now; there would be no remorse for traitors. Whatever his plans for Thor had been, he certainly wouldn't be implementing them now.

Ah.. and the Renegades, He could sense them as well; sense them arrive, set things to rights, and then foolishly sacrifice themselves in the end.

It would work to his advantage, of course.

Mithos was most amused by the sensations that he received from the shard. Emotions were such useless things. Fear and hopelessness emitted from it; not just Raine's, but from the group as a whole, despite the usual optimism that most of them attempted to display.

And here they were with another battle on their hands. Mithos swung the Rheaird around in a loop, to get himself used to moving about once more. After all, Genis would surely remember him now, in his time of need.

"Mithos.."

He could sense the boy calling his name, though in the next moment he could hear the panpipe playing. He amplified the sound of the melody so that it echoed around the too-silent area. And waited. It wouldn't be too long now before..

A large glowing bird appeared.. two heads, colorful body.. one of the guardians of light. Mithos smiled. "Aska.. I need you to break the cover of the dome. For me."

The bird flapped his large wings in reply, and sent a slew of fire balls -- or what seemed to be fire, though was made from pure light -- towards the top of the dome, shattering the glass, and slaying one of the dragons. The others fled. Light poured in from the top of thenow-broken dome. Once again he was to be a savior on high.

"Genis.. Raine.. everybody!" Mithos called out, realizing his opportunity as Aska flew away.

They would be happy to see him. And wouldn't question too much the how and the why of him being there at the moment that they needed him most.

It was time to reel in the catch.


	7. the end of the world

**Conflictions of the Mind   
**Chapter Seven   
The End of the World

--

_There's loneliness inside her   
And she'd do anything to fill it in   
And though it's red blood bleeding from her now   
It feels like cold blue ice in her heart   
When all the colors mix together - to grey   
And it breaks her heart   
_   
--

Traveling between the two worlds was a rather unsettling experience, despite the refreshing sense of freedom that came with it. However, they had all realized that these trips would become more frequent until their task was done.

The wind was warmer in Sylvarant, if not more periodic. Raine found herself remembering the words of travelers from the most extreme regions of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant; one wondering if there was a place where it never snowed, the other wondering if there was a place to escape the infernal heat.

If all went to plan.. both sides would be saved. Perhaps, with the summon spirits working together, they could create a climate that would be friendly to the people of both worlds. Yet it would be too much to hope for. Though hadn't they been through enough to find out that some things could be changed if they worked for their cause? Even Raine had forgotten Cruxis for the moment.

Cruxis had not forgotten her.

Some time had passed by now; the time from which they gained the ability to go between worlds, defeating the trials that hindered the final link from being broken. It was at least five days since they left Mithos at Altessa's house, three since they began the gathering of the cursed weapons, two since battling in the arena and freeing Kate, the half-elf, and learning the truth about her parentage. In that time Raine found herself subjected to the usual unpleasant headache, but found that they were not nearly as painful as before. There was still a lot to do.

Raine wasn't sure whether or not she should feel sorry for the woman who had chose to live her life in vain attempting to please a man who would only use her. Her own father. Through their adventure, she had noticed the twisted family relationships that seemed to pop up along the way.

_'I barely remember my own father, but hopefully if I were put in the same situation, I would not have chosen that life,'_ Raine thought, then shook her head a little. _'Then again, who would know what kind of lives we would lead if put into different situations? If Colette were not the Chosen of Mana, if we were to keep on living in Iselia..'_

She shook her head. There was a time for contemplation, but it would not be now. They were who they were based on their past situations, but the situations would not become them. As long as she continued to tell herself that, she would survive it.

The summon spirit of Shadow was now bonded to Sheena, just the day past. Only the last remained, and their quest would be completed.

Hopefully.

They had worked intensely on that end as well. They were, after all, currently departing from the revived Linkite tree, which had taken a lot of power and energy to restore. Hopefully the tree would remain safe from harm and extinction at last.

Something about how the connection had been made bothered Raine. Something eerie, with the way the puzzle pieces fit together as if they had been meant to learn the truth. It had seemed completely natural at first, when she figured it out; it only took common sense to put those details together. Yet the flute..

A slight pain in the back of her temples seemed to serve as a reminder not to think too much on it at the moment. After all, all that they had to do now was to break the final link.. and wait. Wait for the worlds to collide together as one. If the process didn't get them killed. That would be what they were doing. "I wonder how we truly expect to survive this," Raine murmured softly to herself. "Yet I suppose their hope and optimism will carry us through it. It is merely a task, after all."

There was still the burning desire for knowledge that would always course through her veins; after all, on the bright side, the remainder of their quest resided in the Tower of Mana. Perhaps then she would finally be able to excavate and study those records, and once more silence the taunting unknowns of her past.

"It's getting late," She heard Sheena call over to them from her Rheaird up above. The black-haired woman was shielding her eyes from the glare of the remnants of the sunlight. "D'you think we should set up camp, or go right in and deal with this?"

"Let's finish it!" An eager voice called from the right. It was undoubtedly Colette. At least Raine was attempting to keep up with the group this time. "Don't you think so, Lloyd?"

Raine sighed a little at those words and shook her head.

"I agree." The red haired chosen called up from below. "There will be nothing that Cruxis can do to us once this is over with!"

She felt struck with a pang, and almost reached for the crystal shard. She had forgotten Cruxis; it seemed strange that Zelos of all people would be the one to remind them of that danger.

_-He sounds so sure of himself, doesn't he?-_ That cold, eerie voice spoke from somewhere within her mind, and she shivered slightly. _-What? You know it's true. Cruxis is what makes this world survive, as pathetic as it is. Do you really think you should remain with this foolhardy group?- _

_"Shut up!" _Raine snapped back mentally; it did not even occur to her that engaging in a shouting match in her mind, with a voice that was not her own, likely indicated that something was very wrong.

"Common sense versus reckless spirit, which will win?" Regal remarked, taking her focus away from the voice, which faded into an annoyed buzzing at the back of her mind. The man himself seemed a bit more relaxed lately, considering the group now knew and understood his past.

She shrugged helplessly and turned her head to look up at Lloyd, who was usually the decisive factor in these discussions. Which would likely lead to them rushing into harmful situations without thinking about it logically first.

"While I'd like to get this all over with.. I guess one last night with a camp would work. We do need to get our strength back up after battling Shadow, and it will be good to eat and rest before we take on the last two."

Raine nodded her head approvingly. "Lloyd, you continue to surprise me with your logical thinking!"

"You don't need to praise me that much.." The boy replied sheepishly. From her position, she could see Genis shake his head in an annoyed manner.

Untouched, in her pocket, the crystal flashed. And went dim.

--

Guiding her Rheaird after the others, the pink haired girl found the site of the Tower of Mana to be somewhat captivating. The fact that they were going to see the summon spirit of light seemed to drown out the whispering shadows that she sensed while in the temple.

She could feel safety. As long as they remained near the Tower, the whispers of the shadows would keep to themselves. Even though they now held some of those weapons in their possession. Lloyd's sword had gone silent, as had the kendama that they had found in Altamira. The whispers had become a hackneyed symphony that refused to let her mind alone. Yet there were more important things to think of.

Alicia..

Presea closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them. This was not the proper time to mourn. Perhaps, after they had landed, and when the others went to sleep.. then, she could have her moments to consider. As long as the spirits of light within the tower kept the whisperers silent.

She had sensed a strange connection to Regal at the very beginning, though hadn't let it bother her at first. Perhaps the way he had stared at her for those first few days, seemed extra concerned about her health and welfare.. he was trying too hard. Yet how to forgive him? She knew that she should. They were, after all, on the same side. He had murdered her sister in a mercy killing. Her sister had been used, in the same way that she had. Alicia had escaped, now. Her soul was allowed to be free. Perhaps she had a true soul, instead of the emptiness that Presea had come to know: The aching hollowness that needed something wholesome to fill it.

They were landing now. Presea watched as Zelos and Lloyd immediately went to start a fire. Regal and Genis took out the food supplies, while Raine sat down and perused a book. Sheena was watching her, and offered a weak smile in her direction. "..Are you all right, Presea? You look a little pale."

"Yes.. I am fine." She replied softly.

The ninja nodded. "You've had a rough time this past week. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you, all right?"

"..Yeah." Presea managed to smile a little. "Thank you, Sheena."

Her gaze went to the two setting up the food. "..Are you sure you're all right? With everything?"

Presea nodded once more. The shadows were approaching, but none spoke to her. "Yes. There isn't much I can do now about anything.. but I feel better knowing the truth."

Sheena drew the smaller girl into a hug. "We're here for you. Just remember that, okay? I know how it is.. not to want to forgive, and I know how it is to have a burden.. and not be forgiven for something. You can talk to me about anything."

Not used to receiving hugs, Presea closed her eyes. "..Thank you. I'll try to remember that."

Sheena smiled, releasing her. "You seem to have a lot on your mind these days. Please don't torture yourself."

"Sheena.."

"Is there something wrong, Presea?" The summoner's dark eyes reflected concern.

There was a long pause, with the smaller girl lowering her gaze for a moment. "I just wondered.. Do you have any siblings?"

Sheena shook her head. "No.. not that I know of, anyway. My grandpa found me in the dark forest when I was young. I was a wild girl, I suppose.. I don't remember much before he found me."

"I see. That is.. awful." Presea lifted up her gaze.

"I've always blamed myself for the fiasco with Volt. And now.. you all are depending on me. To set things to rights."

"It is a lot to expect of one person.." Presea mused. "Considering the roles of the chosen throughout the years.. now you are the one who can bring about salvation to the worlds."

Sheena smiled weakly. "Talk about a lot of responsibility that I wasn't prepared for."

"You are strong, Sheena. You can do it."

"You really think so?" Sheena forced a hollow laugh. "I don't know. It has seemed.. easier, these past few times. Though what if there is some force that will undermine everything we are trying to do? Will it really be over?"

"I know that I couldn't handle this if it were up to me. You have an inner strength, a true soul, unlike me.." Presea said, her voice soft, words slow. "There are many things against us. We have the capabilities to overcome them. Though.. if you want me to be able to talk to you.. I could at least try to return the favor."

"You're right. There's a lot we could learn from each other, as well as help each other with." Sheena drew her into a hug once more. "..You should give yourself more credit, Presea. You are becoming yourself again."

"..Perhaps you could be a sister to me." The pink haired girl murmured softly.

--

The fire was burning brightly. Genis set the pot down after filling it with water, and raised an eyebrow at Regal. "You don't have to stand right here, you know. I can cook the meal by myself."

"Forgive me. I did not realize that you were going to cook tonight's meal." The blue-haired man wasn't about to add that it could possibly be their last; if it was, they needed to be free from such thoughts, as it would only burden them with excess pessimism. There was too much of that going around as it was.

"Oh." Genis frowned a little, looking at the ingredients that they had left. "Hmm.. we should have stocked up more at the last town. We don't have much to work with."

"We have enough to cook some Gratin," Regal corrected. "Plus the mushrooms and chicken might go with it well.."

Genis nodded slowly. "..Yeah. You might be right."

Regal couldn't help but smile a little. It was rare when he and the young mage agreed on anything. Perhaps the fact that their cooking ability was superior of the group was one of the only mutual grounds between them. Genis drained some of the water, and poured some milk into the pot, stirring it. "It'll have to do," he frowned with some distaste, though then picked up the other ingredients and his expression turned thoughtful.

Regal sat down cross-legged nearby and watched him. Genis was rather absorbed now in his work, taking out a knife to chop up the cheese and vegetables. After he had set the pot to stew and simmer, he frowned when he realized that Regal was watching him. "What are you looking at?"

Regal shrugged, even though he was dignified enough not to. "Just thinking. I apologize if that offends you."

Genis groaned, stirring the pot. "Well, I rather you not do it in my direction."

The blue-haired man tilted his head to the side, frowning a little himself. "You still don't trust me, do you." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that. You killed Presea's sister.." Genis sighed. "..Though I'm a murderer too. To protect myself.. people have died. And.. I was put in a similar position that you were. A friend of mine.. she got turned into a monster. Lloyd and I.. didn't even know that it was her. Lloyd is the one who takes the responsibility for it.. but it was really me. My fault.. I cast the last fireball.. that was what.." He lowered his eyes, squeezing them shut.

"Genis.." Regal began, but let his voice trail off.

"You.. you've been punishing yourself for this. You, at least, took penance for your crime.. your crime against Presea. The only thing that I did was demand that I get exiled from Iselia.. just like Lloyd. Because Lloyd took the blame for me. Because he wanted to protect me." The silver haired mage paused. "Why am I telling you this anyway? I don't even like you."

Regal shrugged once more. Genis stared down into the slowly cooking gratin, stirring occasionally. The camp was reasonably quiet; everyone else seemed to be doing his or her own thing. No one was paying attention to this conversation. Which was likely a good thing.

"You feel comfortable talking to me."

Another statement, not a question.

Genis blinked, looking over at the handcuffed man. "What does that have to do with it?"

"You are young, Genis. Yet you have had to overcome trials. We all have to overcome things. And you have suffered things that no child of your age should have." He lifted his head to meet the young boy's gaze.

"I am not a child." His blue eyes focused on Regal's dark ones with a bit of a glare.

Regal smiled faintly. "In some ways you still are. You just want to grow up fast, perhaps. Though what happiness would that bring you? Here you have friends who accept you as you are. You don't need to grow up for them."

"..For Presea I do." Genis muttered. Regal raised an eyebrow, but continued speaking as if he hadn't heard.

"..Yet you are burdening yourself even without shackles."

"I don't have a symbol of my guilt." Genis lowered his gaze. "And it's not up to you to be talking to me like this!"

Regal shrugged faintly. "I have a symbol, because I chose to punish myself. I still do not forgive myself, even though there was nothing that I could do. There is nothing that can be done now. There is no one else that you can talk to about this, is there? Otherwise this conversation never would have taken place."

Genis glared at the man again before adding in some more vegetables and stirring the mixture fervently so that the cheese would be able to melt and that the rice would get cooked evenly. Regal fell silent once more, turning his gaze to the shackles binding his wrists.

'_I will not admit that he's right.' _Genis thought angrily. _'I can't do that. Not now.'_

--

Mithos smirked to himself. It was a remarkably quiet evening in Tethe'alla. Perhaps the quiet was a bit ominous; but it was perfect otherwise.

He had informed the two residing inside the house that he would only be gone a short while to take a walk. Not that there truly was anywhere to wander off in these parts. Being around Tabatha for too long a time put him on edge. Another failed attempt. Now the perfect body was suffering from the Toxicosis.. of course, if Kratos was still obeying him, it would be taken care of in time..

Hopefully, at this juncture, Kratos would succeed in thwarting the plans of the fool renegades. If not, there were still other matters that he could attend to. The fact that none of them even remembered how the crystal split over a dozen years ago was yet another advantage. Even if Pronyma was the only one who recalled it happening, it wasn't anything to worry about.

"She should be here any minute." The blond seraphim murmured. She usually was very prompt. Soon it would be time to choose the replacement leaders for the grand cardinals. After the current crisis with the meddlers was finished.

"Lord Yggdrasill." He looked up into the familiar face that belonged to Pronyma, who was hovering in the air nearby. "Our sources say that the group is at the Tower of Mana. Lord Kratos will then likely divert their attention."

Mithos nodded slowly. "I understand. However, it is nothing to worry about. You see.. if this group is foolish enough to attempt to undo the final link, they will be in for a rather nasty shock."

Pronyma folded her arms neatly across her chest. "You think of everything, Lord Yggdrasill. Might I ask what this shock will be?"

"You will very likely see it for yourself. They are very persistent. The renegades, however, will be quick to undo the mess that they have created. Then they will see how their plans have been in vain."

The leader of the Grand Cardinals smiled. "I also have news from Forcystus. It seems that he has found and executed a certain group of mongrel renegades that had infiltrated his ranch."

Mithos smirked faintly. "Excellent, Pronyma. Thank you for informing me of this. Is there anything else?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then please return to your duties."

Pronyma nodded, then turned to fly back into the heavens. Mithos waited until she was fully gone before reaching into his pocket. "The beginning stages should already be in effect," he murmured, watching as the color changed in the shard that he held, before closing his hand tightly around it.

He was very familiar with this game: the waiting game. Like a master of chess, he controlled every pawn. Even the ones on the opposite side of the field.

"Your move, Yuan."

He smiled sardonically.

--

If the professor noticed any changes in her body, she would have amounted it all to stress. Or perhaps, anticipation.

She offered to take the second watch in order to not make anyone suspicious. When she did close her eyes, it was not to sleep. It was to be attacked by strange forms of memory from her past. The same feelings from when she had been despised coming back to haunt her.

The strange dream of her running through a maze made of mirrors, running from the water that seemed to be chasing her from every direction she turned. The only light was that of the crystal shard that Mithos had given to her.

'_Of course the shard itself can't be the cause of these strange dreams,'_ she had thought after a time, _'It is plainly obvious that these would have been worse if I did not have that light to guide me through it.'_ She wasn't sure if it was her own thought, or if it had been

(put into)

her mind somehow? At the moment, she was not going to question it. Questioning her well-being lead to more pain. Right now it was worth letting it lie and dealing with the more important issues at hand.

However, she couldn't really remember much about her dreams before the shard came into her possession, save that they were dark and disturbing. Clearly the shard made things better, and her refusal to use it when she needed it only proved that it was essential to her well-being.

Logic could not find its way through those cracks.

"Raine." Regal tapped her shoulder softly to wake her; she sprung up at once; or at least, seemed to, despite that she was awake the entire time.

"Yes. Thank you Regal." She said, sitting up and stretching slightly. For show, of course. "Please go to sleep." Her voice was oddly clipped, somewhat like Presea's.

The blue haired man frowned slightly. "If you're sure. I only woke you out of courtesy; I could take the rest of the watch if you wish."

Raine shook her head. "I'm all right. Besides, you fighters do need your rest." She gestured to where Lloyd was sound asleep, his head on Noishe's side using it as a pillow. "There are many stairs in the Tower, you realize. And I am quite rested already."

Regal nodded, not pushing any further. "All right. If you do change your mind, I would be glad to take the next watch."

She smiled. "Go to sleep, Regal."

When the Duke finally complied, an annoyed voice at the back of her mind hissed angrily, _'About time. Human filth.'_

"They are not." She hissed back mentally. "Go away and leave me alone!"

The voice seemed to laugh. _'Make me, oh frozen one.'_

Raine almost automatically reached into her pocket for the shard, closing her hand around it tightly, feeling the pure light scorching briefly before she felt the voice being pushed—she wasn't exactly sure how she sensed this—into the back of her mind, and hopefully out of her head, though there never were any guarantees for things that did not have anything to do with logic.

Raine heaved a sigh of relief. "So there."

--

Night passed without any further difficulty. The professor remained awake for several watches, until she woke Presea for the second to last one. Just to make it seem like she was getting some rest.

Breakfast went fairly fast and quietly; there seemed to be an awkward tension hanging over them, not to mention the sense of urgency to move hurriedly. This would be the final link to be broken, after all.

The group made its way up the stairs to the Tower of Mana and inside. Those who were not feeling apprehensive seemed to be downright exuberant and energetic. It was the perfect balance that had kept them solid for so long. They stood inside the first room, studying the area. The oracle stone seemed untouched since their last visit, as well as those strange blue circles. Sheena shuddered slightly at the sense of déjà vu.

"All the doors are opened already." Regal remarked, his calm gaze going around the circular room. "..There seem to be two paths."

"Yes. We opened them the last time that we were here." Raine's eyes went over to the bookshelves.

"Professor, we don't have time for you to go into Ruin-Mode." Lloyd sighed and took her by the arm, all but dragging her towards one of the doors. "At least this time we don't have to separate into different groups."

"Yes, that is a relief." Colette said brightly. "I think I remember the way up. Perhaps everything else we did was left in place as well."

"It is likely untouched since our last visit." Sheena pointed out as she moved towards the staircase. "Though we're likely to have a few fights on our hands with those strange monsters that are roaming the halls."

Genis lifted up his Kendama. "I suggest we get going, then."

Zelos smirked. "Since both doors apparently lead to the top, I am tempted to suggest a race." He paused at the glares given to him by Sheena and Raine, "..Oh all right, it was only a suggestion. It's not as if we're racing to end the world as it is or anything like that. I think we're entitled to some fun every now and then."

"Now isn't the time, Zelos," Sheena said testily, as the moved to walk up the main staircase in their usual walking formation.

The curving staircase was still dark, lit only by the occasional torch on the wall. With Sheena leading, they were able to avoid the shadows that jumped out at them; phantoms and demons that did not belong in this world.

"This would have been better if we didn't have to walk all the way back up again." Lloyd grumbled when they were about halfway up the stairs.

Raine gave him a look. "It's not as if we could have flown the Rheairds up there. Though it isn't a surprise that you are complaining at this juncture."

"..Heh." Zelos smirked.

"If we keep walking, we should reach the first door." Colette pointed out. After some more climbing, they could all see that she was correct; an already opened box that must have held some form of treasure sat on the landing next to it. "This way, hurry!"

The eight of them hurried into the small room, through another entrance that had been opened, only to be ambushed by restless skeletons, possessed knives, and an unusual looking doll that would have almost been a cute teddy bear.. if not for the way it threw its demonic head towards Presea and knocked her off guard. "Uh!"

"This is ridiculous!" Raine groaned at the sheer amount of enemies. Ironically they were the type that could be defeated fairly quickly if they managed to prepare. Closing her eyes briefly, she was surprised with how fast the mana came to her for the spell. "Ray!"

Presea recovered quickly, turning around to smash at the fiendish doll that had surprised her. "Die."

Less than a half-minute later, the ambush was dealt with. "Goodbye, worthless enemies." Regal muttered, having finished off the last one himself.

"We're all still in good health to continue." Presea remarked.

"Looks like it's still the same as usual." Sheena replied, shaking her head a little.

"Except that we don't know what will happen next." Zelos pointed out as they continued over the paths of light.

"Whatever it is, it will be for the better." Lloyd pointed out, taking the lead in their formation, though froze briefly when a familiar voice called out.

"Stop!"

The group gave a collective start as Lloyd suddenly stopped, glaring across at the auburn-haired seraphim. "Kratos! Don't get in our way!"

Raine grimaced, remembering her run-in with the seraphim only recently. But now. They had come too far now and had no reason to trust him. Her hand tightened around the holy staff, though she remained silent.

"Hear me out. The Derris-Kharlan core system just finished calculating its answer." Kratos' voice seemed to have some urgency in it. "If you form the pact with the summon spirit, the protection around the seed will be completely lost!"

"And that is exactly what we desire!" Another voice shouted. Without any other warning Yuan appeared in front of them, holding his arms out to the sides in an attempt to block the mercenary.

"Don't you understand that what you are hoping for will not happen?"

"Silence! Do you think we'll pass up this opportunity?" Yuan turned his head towards the group, "Lloyd, leave this to me! Go now, form the pact with the summon spirit of light!"

Lloyd gave a nod and led the way up the stairs, the rest of the group on his heels. Raine glanced briefly to Yuan and Kratos for a moment, as if trying to consider something, though turned her head away and went up the stairs with the rest. The time for questioning things was past. This was the time to create the new future.

--

Yuan caught the glance that Raine sent in his direction, and frowned slightly, though was more intent on making sure that Kratos wouldn't be able to follow them than to consider any questions. For a few moments they stood there at a standstill. It was Kratos who first broke the silence. "Let me through. This must be stopped."

"Never." Yuan glared at him. "You are working with Mithos, to expand his ideals. His ideals stopped making sense a long time ago."

"So it is come to this, has it not, Yuan?" Kratos spoke quietly.

"For four thousand years, Kratos, we have struggled with our lives. We have lived trying to discover who we were. We let Mithos' ideals guide us. Do you think that I don't remember when you wandered off the track in denial?"

"Having this conversation is pointless." Kratos said flatly. "We will forever get in each other's way until it is time for us to finally die. I will likely not be the one to cause your death, and you will not be the one to cause mine, even if you do come close on several occasions."

"I know who Lloyd is, Kratos. Did you think I wouldn't find out? To make things even more amusing, your Anna was supposed to become Martel's vessel. Our lives have become twisted spheres to be toyed with and used. My resistance will allow us to escape, once and for all."

"Martel will be revived. It is what he wants."

"It isn't what she wants. We have been an eternity without her. She is dead. I love her. But she is dead. She must be allowed to go free, not live a sham of a life by stealing someone else's. What we have been doing simply goes against her reason for living."

"Stand aside, Yuan."

"No." Yuan charged an electrical spell, keeping it trained on Kratos. "Not until the process is completed. Once the summon spirits are freed from Mithos' control, we will have what we desire."

Kratos charged a spell of his own. "Will it be a stand off here, then? It is pointless to fight. You don't have enough information."

"And I should believe you why?"

Kratos could tell very well that Yuan was finding any stalling tactic that he could. In the standoff, he also knew it was foolish to get either one of them killed. Their eyes seemed to be in a lockstep, neither blinking, not wanting to be taken off guard. Neither spoke either; the sounds of the battle up above was distracting and disconcerting; it was hard to tell when it would finish, or exactly how long it had been going on.

Suddenly Yuan switched, pulling out his sword and releasing his hold on the electric mana. Kratos did likewise, deflecting the attack with his own sword. "Yuan.."

He listened. The sounds up above suddenly went quiet. Yuan's eyes widened and he bolted up the stairs, Kratos right behind him.

Sheena was standing before the altar, receiving the power of light from Luna. Those who had been involved in the fight appeared to be a bit roughed up, though otherwise able to stand on their own feet.

Yuan charged up the stairs, excitement shining in his eyes. "You did it!"

"No!"

The resounding earthquake shook the tower and sent a few people sprawling to the floor. Regal helped Genis to his feet, while Zelos helped Colette to a standing position. Panic seemed to be the theme for the moment as the situation had gone.. slightly out of control.

"We must get out of here!" Kratos' voice rose above the din of confusion; for an instant, Raine wondered if that was fear in his eyes, though it soon vanished.

"Follow me!" Yuan ordered. They were quick to heed his words.

"What's happening?" Sheena's eyes were wide as she scrambled to her feet and hurried after Yuan.

"The tower is collapsing!" Kratos snapped, though they were careful to keep to the formation so as not to trample one another. "Hurry!"

"Then it is all over.." Presea breathed heavily as they made their way down the stairs.

"..Not necessarily.." Kratos muttered to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: This is likely my first and last note here. I just wanted to apologize for not only the lateness of the chapter, but for the likely dullness of it. It took forever to write; hopefully the next one won't be so boring! (This is where lzn64 calls me a hypocrite for promising things, I can only hope that it isn't as boring!)

Also, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. They've helped me to continue writing, otherwise I likely would have quit this long ago. KK- I hope that I answered your questions sufficiently in that review I left you! LL-Thanks for reading! My original intent was to stay as canon as possible, though certain plot twists prevented that from happening. Elzie- wait, we already had this conversation. Play through the game again darnit! At least so that you'll remember things.


	8. the blessed taste of irony

**Conflictions of the Mind**  
-Chapter Eight-  
_The Blessed Taste of Irony_

--

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
To find myself again  
my walls are closing in_

--

The scandalously dressed woman scowled as the shaking of the earth disturbed her research.

It was rare when she was on the earth, after all; having access to the higher levels of the so-called Tower of Salvation made her all the more reluctant to return to the same levels as those who remained on a lower rank than she.

Even so, with the time on her hands momentarily.. it wouldn't hurt to check a few things out. There were too many unanswered questions, especially after certain deaths within the high order. Not to mention the traitors in their midst.. the woman prided herself on being an overseer.. yet even she could not see everything. With luck, that would change. Now.

After all, she, despite being the leader of the Desian Grand Cardinals had very little to do with research; her role was to aid their Lord as much as possible, mostly by making sure that the others.. behaved well. Those who deserved their fate--had they not planned against /her/? How foolish they had been, to trust in Kvar and Rodyle!

"Pah.. Rodyle." She spat with distaste, her dark eyes narrowed over at the records that they had managed to acquire from his base before it was taken over by the rebel forces. The information that he had not let them see; fueled by his own machinations, perhaps. She grimaced as she studied the records that he had left behind; records of the failed angelus project; of his own cruxis crystal attempts to enhance his own form. She smirked slightly at that recollection; after all, it was she who had planted that very idea in his mind. Such a fool he was, then!

"Of course I was shrewd enough to see his greed, and he fool enough to waste himself at the last." She smirked, continuing to check the files. There was a large amount of data on the Angelus project, to be certain; of the names of the failed experiments and their fates were also listed. Also, intriguingly, a separate case was listed. The half-elf raised an eyebrow as she clicked on it. Something about this file seemed familiar..

The first few pages only a true scientist would be interested in, she soon found out. While they all were, as a whole, fully educated about the use of exspheres and crystals, only Kvar and Rodyle had seemed to take an extreme interest in their inner workings, especially with the angelus projects. Admittedly, she knew very little about the projects themselves; it was only until after she heard Lord Yggdrasill mention them after Kvar's death was she able to update her knowledge. Considering the rate of failure of the existing tests, she was not surprised.

"And we still have the useless chosen to consider," She muttered, scanning through the pages and the multi-dimensional diagrams that popped up on the screen, though that halted her as she read the description briefly. "..So this is the crystal that split in two."

She frowned a bit, peering closer to read what had been recorded there. "..Approximately two years ago, the crystals were finally reactivated. They were later removed from our storage chambers by Lord Yggdrasill, who hasn't spoken to us of their use since." A faint smirk appeared on her red lips, though she shook her head, scanning the rest of the screen. "It still doesn't explain it's importance, or exactly what it does." She couldn't turn up a name either; though there was an identification number, at the least.

Pronyma rose from the desk and carefully shut down her workstation. Everything was in perfect order, of course, and for the moment she was quite alone. "I think it's time to do a little investigating of my own."

Laughing a bit to herself, she removed the pair of glasses that she had been wearing, and vainly examined her form in the mirror. She was a perfect being. She would be the one to honor her lord, and gain the triumph that went with it.

--

The sky was painted with streaks of peach and saffron.. an early evening sky that had been clear. Within a single moment, it was a throbbing, violent mass of violet, with electricity pulsating throughout it. Their hearts pounded soundly in their chests as they ran from the now-tilting Tower of Mana, the rumbling of the earthquake clambering after them like thunder on their heels.

In the distance, dark clouds formed above the Tower of Salvation as monstrous roots burst upwards from the ground and wrapped its way into the foundations, leaving it to crumble in its wake. The worlds screamed as the tree emerged, and the balance was shattered. The roots ripped their way across the land, some rippling into the ocean, others ravaging the earth.

The tower of Mana sank sideways, the stairs leading up to it now buried with the shifting of the ground. Now they could only stare at the building that they had been in to the destruction that lay before them. Watching the tree split the earth and the roots destroy everything in its path.

Raine felt compelled to watch, though she also felt sick to her stomach. The gnawing at the back of her mind was back. A low buzzing sound inside her head seemed to intensify as the seconds sped past, droning out the sounds of everything around her.. and suddenly time was no more. Her hand went to her pocket as a reflex as those around her continued to panic.

"Is that.. the giant Kharlan tree?!" She heard Genis say weakly, his voice a mixture of awe and horror.

A giant, seemingly transparent green seed rose up from the depths, entwined within the gnarled tree's branches. They all stared at the tree, stared at the seed that seemed to rise with it, bathing in the excess mana and growing wild with each moment.

Unable to blink, her hand reached in for the shard, closing around it tightly. A familiar sensation stole over her; as if she was being first blinded by a white light and then suddenly pushed back into the depths of her own mind, returning to the sea of forgotten memories while events passed her by. Fighting it was futile. It caused too much pain and at the moment there was too many things occurring for her to even attempt to.

"_Martel!"_

She vaguely heard Yuan's voice, though hearing that name sent an icy shiver down her spine. Yet she could not reply, now, despite sensing her lips drawing back to give a skeptical response. "Martel? The woman about to be consumed by the tree is Martel?"

"Why would Martel reappear with that grotesque tree?" Yuan looked as powerless as he felt at that moment. Somewhere inside her mind, she heard a bitter laugh.

_-You brought this on yourself, Yuan. You were the one meddling where you shouldn't have been.-_ Mithos thought smugly, watching them. _-Betrayer.-_

The earthquake was on his side too; he could feel the ground shaking.

"I was afraid this would happen." Kratos said grimly, his arms folded across his chest.

Yuan whirled around to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Having lost the stability, the seed has gone out of control." Kratos' tone seemed oddly unaffected. It was a marvel how he was able to detach himself from the chaos surrounding him.

Yuan, however, would now bear the responsibility of the world's destruction on his back. If they didn't find a way to fix the problem. Mithos knew full well that they would have no choice but to cooperate. All of their trials and sabotage would have been for naught.

Raine was swimming in a sea of vagueness. Her eyes could not move from the being trapped within the seed.

"No! The purpose of the spirits was to isolate the seed and prevent it from growing!" Yuan cried out in dismay.

"That was only half of it. The worlds were forced out of phase by Yggdrasill. They should have drifted apart and been consumed by the void." Kratos continued to explain in his unaffected voice. "This was prevented from happening because the seed was placed in the center between the two worlds."

"I don't need a lecture from you to know that." Yuan snapped.

Mithos could only shake his head. They were circling the problem without setting a finger on how to set it right. Even Raine didn't seem to have any ideas stored—then again, it was difficult enough to allow her to respond while he held the corresponding link. He could make her talk, and offer only hints to the solution, though he sensed that Kratos and Yuan were smart enough to realize their error and fix everything.

"Then.. everyone will die." Presea's soft voice was consumed with sadness, and startled Mithos from the banter in the group.

"Everyone, except for that tree, and the Angels on Derris-Kharlan." Kratos corrected.

Mithos smirked slightly. They were smart enough to figure out how to reverse the problem. Even Yuan wouldn't leave precious Martel to such a fate.. the spineless traitor. Suddenly his head felt light. He was losing control; either the hold that Raine had on the shard wasn't enough, or there was something that he was missing. _-Martel_-, he thought, keeping Raine's unblinking gaze towards the seed. _–Martel, can you hear me?-_

There was no reply, save the wind became a little stronger on his side. The Tethe'alla side. The ground still shook and he fell to his knees.

_-Martel.. soon, you will be freed from your prison.-_ He smiled._ –Four thousand years have passed you by, sister. Now you will truly be awakened.-_

For a moment his eyes were pulled away—his hold on Raine released for a moment as he turned his head rapidly as a scream reached his ears. For a split second he could see her—Martel. Beneath a high rock wall she stood, paralyzed with fear as a boulder shook overhead and slowly tumbled free. Horror caught his tongue, and he released the hold on the shard completely as he rushed towards her.

He realized his error too late.

"_Mar--!"_

In Sylvarant, Raine held her hands to her head, her head swarming with pain and confusion for a few moments. A fog seemed to lift from in front of her eyes, and she blinked as her vision returned.

Colette was staring in the direction of the tree. "That voice.. it sounded familiar.. it sounded like.."

Raine had heard something, but she wasn't about to say anything. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her mind, allowing her to take in the events around her more carefully.

It didn't take too long for a conclusion to be reached. Despite the disagreements.

"Preparations for the Mana Cannon, the shutdown of the mana reactors throughout the world-there are too many things we need the Renegades to do. You don't have enough troops to do everything." Lloyd said resolutely. "We'll go."

Sheena turned towards him, a shocked look on her face. "What are you saying?! We have to head for the Mana Cannon!"

"You and the Renegades can take care of the Mana Cannon. Kratos and the rest of us will infiltrate the Iselia ranch. Fire the Mana Cannon when we give you the word. You wouldn't be able to trust the signal if it came from Kratos alone, right?"

"Well, that's true, but..." Her words faltered.

--

The wind howled around them furiously, switching from being warm to unnaturally cold, for Sylvarant, at least. The tree was still growing, though thankfully not as quickly as it had been previously.

The Summoner paced back and forth after her role had been designated; she would be leaving with the renegades, whom she surprisingly felt comfortable around. She wasn't really pacing out of apprehension; it was more to keep the chill out of her bones before it was time for her to step up to the plate once again.

"Are you all right with this, Sheena?" Regal asked her quietly. "I do not believe it is in your best interests for you to leave on your own."

Presea nodded in agreement. Now that the life of the world was hanging in the balance, after running through the possible conclusions in her mind, the answers still seemed a bit bleak. "It likely won't take all of us to break into the ranch.. we need to be as spread out as possible to make sure that we are all being utilized. This is our world we are talking about."

The black-haired ninja smiled. "Hey, I wish it weren't this way. You guys know what I have to do. You guys need to do your part and fight for Tethe'alla for me."

Presea nodded slightly, her hand absently touching her cruxis crystal. "..You're right. We will go to the next Ranch with the others, then. The rest of the world is in your hands once more, Sheena."

"Heh.. Someday we'll look back on this day, and find the complete irony of this situation." Sheena remarked, tilting her head to the side. "Now I suppose I understand how the Chosen feel, when you get the responsibility of the entire world on your hands."

Regal studied her. "Perhaps. But you have had your share of hardships.. and you are saving not one world, but two."

She smiled at him sadly. "I suppose when you put it that way.."

"We all believe in you," Presea replied softly. "My calculations are not always correct. This feeling.. it is hope."

Sheena smiled at Presea,

_(I will consider you as my sister always)_

and then lifted her head up to the sky, letting the wind hit her full in the face and streaming her black hair behind her. For a moment it was silent, and she let her mind wander.. wander back to past, in Mizuho.. the time she spent with Corrine, and the fatal mistake that they had made all of those years ago.

"The irony," she whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"They're calling for you, you know, oh female savior of the world." A familiar voice spoke behind her, and for a moment the winds changed, sending red strands of hair into her vision.

She whirled around, her nervousness gone and replaced with irritation. "Zelos!"

--

If all went to plan, this Rheaird flight would go smoothly. If all went to plan, this task would go quickly. The irony, how things never seemed to 'go to plan'. Flying through that evil-looking sky made them all shiver--even Kratos, for all of his practiced calm.

This was their fault and they had to fix it. They all knew this.

"Forcystus.." Genis winced at the name of the Desian overlord, the first they had faced and yet left to the last. "He.. he was the one who did that to Marble. Who made her attack us."

Lloyd turned his head to the side so he could get a better look at his best friend. "Yeah. We'll defeat him, Genis."

Genis nodded; all he needed was that confirmation. They were strong, after all -- if any of their struggles proved anything, it was that.

"Marble?" Raine was stirred from her thoughts and stared at them. The buzzing in her mind had faded, and she slipped the shard back into her pocket. "..The Iselia ranch. Chocolat is still there, is she not?"

"She is." The answer came from Kratos, and they turned their heads to look at him for a moment. He still seemed to some rather aloof; though for Lloyd and the others, it was as if he had fit right in, as he did before that last betrayal. Almost. There were some rifts that never could heal.

"I'm surprised that you remember." Colette replied softly. "Why should you even care? You're on their side, aren't you?"

"I see you still don't trust me," The Seraphim remarked.

"We have no reason to trust you. Lloyd is correct." Raine spoke sharply. "You may be working with us now, but if it is only to serve your supposed greater purpose, where will that leave us all in the end?"

Lloyd turned his head back towards Kratos. "I'd.. like to hear the answer to that, too."

Kratos shook his head. "It is not for us now to discuss."

--

It took them less than an hour to reach their destination, which was mostly made in silence. Kratos was quick to show his effectiveness, and Lloyd found himself remembering how well they had worked together as a team.

"We aren't leaving here until we fix this problem." Kratos said sharply. "Anyone not up to task may step aside now."

"Not like we have a choice." Zelos remarked with a smirk.

"Wait. We won't have enough time to save the captives." Raine spoke quickly.

"It looks like we'll have to split up." Kratos remarked with dismay.

Lloyd nodded. "Half of us will find the control room, while the others will free the prisoners.."

"I'll take the lead with freeing the prisoners," Regal spoke quietly, "Unless you preferred I traveled with you?"

Lloyd nodded to the chef. "Right. I'll take Kratos, the professor and.." he frowned slightly as his gaze sought the others left. "..Genis with me. We have a score to settle with Forcystus, after all."

Zelos smirked. "Well I'm sure the prisoners will be glad to see my exquisite visage come to rescue them. The ladies, at least."

Raine shot him a look. "Can you stay serious for even one minute with everything that is going on?"

Colette's face displayed a hurt expression for a brief moment. "I see. Very well, Lloyd. Do be careful."

"We'll stay together until we locate the cells." Kratos continued to speak as if there had been no interruption. "There's no need splitting up when we don't have to."

--

"Lord Forcystus! There is an ambush preparing on the other side. Possibly sent on by those fool renegades."

"We wiped out the traitorous renegades." Forcystus smirked and shook his head. "No. It is that child, Lloyd Irving, who still has the exsphere that we need. You know what you have to do." He tapped his chin thoughtfully with his free hand—not the one with the cannon attachment--and added, almost as an afterthought, "And if you can, bring me the boy."

"Irving?" The Desian Commander asked with some distaste.

Forcystus smiled grimly. "No. The half-elven boy that is traveling with him. I've heard some interesting things related to me from Lord Yggdrasill.. and he has left it up to me to make.. certain things interesting."

The commander nodded. "As you say, Lord Forcystus." He glanced to his troops with a sharp turn of his head. "Lets go!"

--

The random battling had been a nuisance.. Kratos found it typical, and yet strange, how his loyalties seemed to switch with the tides. Perhaps he truly didn't know what side he stood for.. yet his heart felt no obligation to these Desians. Many slaughtered by his smooth, clean strokes with his flame sword.

As he sheathed it, another round came in. A hand touched his arm for only a moment. "Let Lloyd take the forefront for a few of these battles."

Raine's voice was oddly calm. Kratos turned a questioning eye to her. She replied with a shrug. "You trained him, have you not? Or do you not wish to view his acquired skill?"

"Yes.." Kratos said dryly, "Though I dare to ask what that is to you?"

Raine stepped back so that the others could take care of the pesky raybits buzzing around. He did the same as well, allowing Zelos to run up and attack.

"Perhaps I should ask you that question, Kratos. I have been.. trying to make sense of your motives. Yet it is a strange puzzle to me." Her gaze went over to Lloyd in battle. "I care about that boy, Kratos. I know he is the key to your puzzle."

He studied her eyes. They seemed normal, now; not the way they were during the aftermath of the Tower's fall. At the time, he had too many things on his mind to rationalize exactly what Yuan had said to him in private before the chaos. "That has nothing to do with our current quest." Was the answer he gave her.

A short laugh answered him. "So you bluff once more, mercenary. I will find out your secret, and the truth about your loyalty-adjustments."

He folded his arms at her, slightly amused. "And then what? What would be the point?" He glanced back towards the battle. Presea was hacking the last raybit into submission. Lloyd looked over at the two off to the side questioningly, though was out of range to hear them.

"I told you. I care about that boy." Raine explained simply, before taking up her staff to move back to the front. "Lloyd. Use the sorcerer's ring on those reactors. We don't have much time to work with, you know."

"Right," He complied quickly.

The reactors glowed a soft blue, and the door opened. He then turned towards another door and opened yet another hall.

"Heh.." Kratos mused to himself as they filed inside carefully.

--

"Genis?" Colette asked quietly. The boy glanced at her, and then towards Presea, who was carefully sliding her thumb down the side of her axe, testing the blade. "Are you all right?"

He flashed one of his nervous smiles at her. "Yeah, of course."

Kratos frowned, and glanced towards them. "We have to keep together. We're sure to find the captives in one of the next rooms."

"Yeah.." Genis replied, though he still lingered behind them at the back of the pack.

He didn't like this place. Something was haunting his footsteps.

'_If we had come here in the first place,'_ Genis wondered to himself, _'We would have been able to put this place out of commission a long time ago. If we had only been stronger, we could have saved Marble from what happened.'_

He glanced down at the exsphere on his wrist, and grimaced. It was his fault. All of it.

Sometimes he could hear her voice in his mind; he knew that it wasn't her ghost, or anything; it just had to be his imagination. His guilt. The symbol of his guilt that he bore with him.

It wasn't like having handcuffs to retrain his hands from fighting, or wielding a kendama. It was mana that struck her down. Fire. Lloyd was foolish to take the blame. He was the half-elf, the outsider. He shouldn't have trusted Lloyd's harebrained scheme. Their intentions did more harm than good. Like now, with the tree out of control.

Salvation couldn't be further away. Or so he felt. His nerves felt like thousands of tiny insects were walking steadily through them. He could feel the crawling. It was underneath his skin, running along his bones. There was an unwavering sense of _unpleasantness_

(_ick_)

Which refused to go away, despite how many baths he took, the times that he would scratch his arms nearly raw because of the guilt. That line between human and elf had been drawn so deeply in him – rejected from both sides, that even with the altruistic thoughts of his friends—perhaps Mithos had been right, and there was no way out of it.

He rubbed his arms absently.

_Ick_.

He saw Desians in front of him, and this time stood back to watch. Presea's moves with her axe were graceful yet deadly. Which was amusing, in a way, considering that Colette was the opposite of Presea, and had less skill and precision with her attacks. Yet Presea's movements were smooth and flawless.

He didn't want to be near Kratos. The mercenary seemed to smell with betrayal. Or perhaps it was a similar guilt that they all seemed to share.

Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth, taking him completely off guard. To make matters worse, a few more Desians rushed over to attack the group, leaving them likely too distracted to notice.

And he struggled. He whacked his captor a few times with the kendama to release himself.. only to get knocked down by what felt to be a paralyzing form of electrical mana. "..Ugh.."

The boy crumpled to the ground.

--

This attack had taken them by surprise. As Regal knocked the last Evil Sorcerer into submission with one of his powerful attacks, Presea glanced around the narrow and now thankfully empty corridor. "..Probability of more encounters, 75 percent."

Raine held onto her staff, closing her eyes and kneeling. "Quick.. gather around me, everyone.. healing circle!"

"Much better." Zelos grinned, springing up off the ground. "Ah.. but those battles were nothing! Bring them on, I say. Though we could have used a bit of squirt's mana powers of destruction. The brat has been unusually quiet through this." He glanced around, surprised when he wasn't met with a snappy reply by the brat in question.

This however, made Raine get to her feet quickly to glance around sharply. "Genis?" she near-shouted, having only just realized that she hadn't heard from her brother in some time. "Genis, come out this minute! It isn't the time for games."

"He may have his moments, but I hardly believe that he would be playing 'games'." Kratos remarked, his comment seeming almost idle judging by the calm tone. "Perhaps something caught his attention and he went to investigate."

Regal frowned, but nodded. "He is smart. If he saw the opportunity to slip off and do something.. but we don't know how long he has been gone, or if he'll think to return to us here.." He saw the look on Raine's face and stopped himself from saying the next part on his mind. _'If he'll be able to.'_

Kratos nodded. "Correct. In the meantime, the world hangs in the balance. I think it's best if we split up earlier than intended." He turned his head. "Raine and.. Lloyd, I would guess that we are still going as planned?"

Colette frowned. "But.. getting this place shut down was your priority, wasn't it? Since you didn't let me.. um.. go along with you to help with that, then I'm sure we can find Genis." She looked at Raine, a slightly hopeful expression on her face, "Unless you decided to.. change your mind."

Raine put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes tightly. "..No. Kratos is right. We.. we must stick to the original plan."

Kratos looked at Raine for a long moment. "Yes.. we do need you to help with the computer system."

"But we have to find Genis." Lloyd persisted. "He isn't back yet, and somehow.. something just doesn't seem right about this." He pushed his hair back with his hand. "I.. I know we should go along as planned, but.."

Kratos looked at Lloyd. "You remember what we taught you. You can't rush into things without all the facts. We don't know what happened to Genis, and we aren't likely to get any information by standing around. Raine and I will go to the control room. You guys will look for Genis and free the captives."

This time it was Regal who frowned. "Raine. Are you comfortable with this plan?"

She looked up at him. "We don't have much of a choice, Regal. He's right. All we are doing now is procrastinating while the seed goes out of control. We must stop it at all costs." She looked towards Kratos. "I'll be able to keep an eye on this one, at least. You guys.. be careful."

"All right. We'll meet up again.. all of us." Lloyd sighed, and looked at Kratos, "You've betrayed us before, and I am hesitant in trusting you again. Don't let anything happen to her."

Zelos smirked. "Don't we have a plan to attend to here? Finding the brat? Saving the world? The world won't be saved by idle chatter, you know."

"Then you'd better make sure that none of it occurs on your watch." Kratos replied calmly, and with that, he and Raine turned and headed through another door.

With that, Kratos secured himself as once again being an unofficial leader of the group, a position of power that only Lloyd could envy.

Regal frowned thoughtfully after them. "..I hope they can handle it on their own. There is still the leader of this ranch to worry about, is there not?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, but Kratos has obviously been holding out on us for some time. I.. believe that he is with us. For now. I should have gone with them.. but I think we can do better by making sure that the enemies are out of the way."

Colette smiled. It was a strange smile, as if she was pleased that things had turned out this way. "Now we must find Genis and keep the promise to Chocolat." Her smile seemed to falter, "I was just speaking to him. He was acting a bit strange, you know.. oh. I hear something."

Presea turned her head. "Footsteps from behind us. We must be in for another ambush of sorts."

"I say we just get the heck out of here and avoid it." Zelos remarked, pointing in a different direction. "Genis may have slipped off over here, and we don't want them getting him alone, though he can probably flash-fry them in an instant.."

"That is the most sensible thing that you've ever said." Regal remarked dryly, though he was quick to take the lead as well, though not as strangely assertive as Kratos' authority had been.

--

It was dark and fuzzy.

Then he realized that it was because he hadn't opened his eyes yet. So he did. And he blinked. Everything was still fuzzy. The electricity, which had zapped him only some time before still buzzed softly in his brain. He was going insane.

And he still felt the crawling.

The fuzziness that was his vision couldn't tell him much. He could sense that his hands were bound in some way—a moment later he discovered, finding this oddly humorous—that they were bound with steel at his wrists. Clasped.

His exsphere was gone. He felt weak—powerless. His one true friend throughout his adventure, offering her silent, comforting support—had been stolen from him. It made him feel naked. Demoralized. And here he was with handcuffs bound to him.

In his delirium, he laughed at the irony. Laughed and wept at it, yet did not know what was behind it.


	9. slowly everything began to change

**Conflictions of the Mind**  
-Chapter Nine-  
_Slowly Everything Began to Change_

--

_I need to know if you were real  
I'd hate to think that I'd been fooled again__  
And as the vision fades__  
I'll say I was blinded by your eyes  
__I felt them burn_

--

The halls were empty and eerily silent, save for the sounds of their footsteps on the strange metal floors. Even that was barely noticeable, for Raine walked lightly, and Kratos knew well how to purposely walk without making a sound. There were times when he couldn't even be sensed. He had long years to train.

The pair opted not to speak to one another after separating from the group; right now, it was all about crunch time. As it was, Raine's thoughts were too busy buzzing around for it to be truly silent.

While Raine normally would have relished this opportunity to pick the brain of the so-called mercenary without the distractions of Lloyd and the others, she kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. It wasn't likely that he would give her the time of day if she attempted to speak with him, at any rate. He hardly did, save to toss an amusing quip her way while they lamented on the rashness of children.

How funny. Those days seemed so long ago. When their deeds were supposed to result in salvation. She had been so willing to go along and assist in sacrificing Colette's life to such a twisted, vicious cycle, and even then had not foreseen the shortcomings of those actions. Thankfully, things hadn't turned out worse, though that was likely due to Lloyd's hope and determination.

And where was Genis? She had failed him in many ways, ever since leaving Iselia. Even before then, with the things that she remembered now. If only he had been reasonable, and stayed in Iselia, or Palmacosta while he had the opportunity. Though in the end, it had been reassuring to have him there, near her, where she could watch him. Until she began neglecting him.. she winced.

Knowing Genis, he was probably off on his own exploring somewhere.. then again, knowing Genis, and considering what they had all just experienced.. this didn't make much sense. Rather she hoped that he went off to explore somewhere.. so she could laugh at herself for worrying so much in the end. If it all turned out all right.

If he was hurt, or in trouble.. she would never forgive herself..

Her blue-violet gaze went over to Kratos, briefly. The man was looking straight ahead, his face expressionless. Focused.

She could see her mistakes from the past clearly. Where she had gone wrong in trusting Kratos the first time around. He volunteered to take the night watch because he didn't need to sleep. He always knew the right answer to help Colette because he was all too familiar with the process of becoming an angel. He had led them to their doom willingly, yet at the same time encouraged the questioning of their purpose. The circumstances of which had been gravely altered.

Raine knew very well that there were never only two sides. While their contribution to the purpose seemed to be for the greater good, and Lord Yggdrasill's for his own twisted idea of destiny and his good, there were those that were caught in the middle. Kratos seemed to serve both sides, and his role was still unclear to her. The final piece of 'why' that refused to click.

She hadn't had time to think about it before, though now that she had the opportunity to observe the man, and the fact that they hadn't found the control room yet, allowed the wheels in her mind to start turning, and a near blinding speed. Why did Kratos seem so upset at Kvar's words when Lloyd's mother was mentioned? ..They all were upset at it; true enough.. though he seemed especially so. In fact, he had insisted on going along with Lloyd when they went to defeat Kvar.. and while it was just the three of them, Kratos was encouraging Lloyd..

..And he seemed to take some satisfaction away with him when he himself delivered the final blow to that monster's chest. "Feel the pain.. of those inferior beings.." she murmured. It had seemed so.. personal.

Kratos threw her a sharp look. "Pardon?"

The professor blinked, just realizing that she had spoken the words aloud, and looked over at him, her gaze full of questions. "You said that, did you not? When Kvar took his last breath."

Kratos shook his head. "You need to keep focused. There are only two of us now."

"It seemed so personal. I can understand you having anger, but not having a personal grudge against that.." She let the idea twirl around in her mind, and suddenly, it fit. The wheels turned fast, and then stopped, and so did she. "Which means that you must be.."

"Raine." This time his tone was sharp, and he stopped as well, a few feet away. "Stay focused."

"You're his father, aren't you." It wasn't a question. He turned around to throw her a look, and she looked directly into his face as she said this, a slow, self-satisfied smile forming on hers. She wasn't happy about making the connection; it was the pride in solving a convoluted puzzle that brought that expression to her face.

"You do not know what you are speaking of." His tone was still sharp, and he was eyeing her critically.

"It explains everything.. why you were so against him joining us. So critical of his movements, yet you seemed so proud of him afterwards. I defended your actions to him.. yet you've been lying to him ever since you met him." Raine knew full well that she should have let the subject rest, though she couldn't help it; the idea had hit her so fully that she couldn't cease speaking of it.

"Focus!" He snapped at her, then turned back around, as if to continue walking.

She shook her head, then began to follow after him once more. The man could manage to be so infuriating. How dare he tell /her/ to focus? ..she was more focused now than she had been for days. _'I'll show him focused.' _she thought, smirking faintly. She would show him how capable she was.

The traps in the facility were still in use; fancy footwork allowed them to dodge those beams of red light that would bring them certain harm. If Kratos was impressed with her for keeping to his quick pace, he didn't comment on it.

"Finally.." Kratos muttered, as they turned another corner. A group of Desians were pacing the hall ahead of them.

"Either they are our welcoming committee, or a handful of stragglers who weren't informed of their eviction notice.."

"So it would seem." Kratos frowned. They had not been seen yet, giving them a moment to implement surprise; unfortunately the only way for them to get through would be to fight. "Here. I found this in one of those chests." He tossed a rune staff towards her, and she caught it neatly, blinking a little. "Are you ready?"

"Understood." He didn't even have to ask the question. As soon as the staff was in her hands, she closed her eyes, calling on the mana to aid her with her spell.

It felt so much easier to concentrate without the bothersome headache. It almost made her forget about that shard in her pocket.

Almost.

--

Regal stood and surveyed the scene before him. The cages lining the walls made him feel rather ill -- he knew full well of imprisonment, and while he freely allowed himself to be taken to jail, it was far worse for these people. They were truly innocent, abducted from their homes for the sole purpose to create those exspheres.

It only took them a few moments to free the rest of the captives. There were a handful that had gotten away already, and there had been another group preparing to make their escape when Regal and his group arrived. A simple matter of defeating the guards was all that it took. Lloyd and Colette had taken some abuse, but returned it, to the Desians chagrin.

So much violence. He shook his head. At some point it would all have to end.. but not yet. Not while there were so many opposed, still. He was a diplomat at heart, raised as a duke. The Duke in him yearned for a more peaceful solution. Though not yet. Now was the time to be tactical.

"Lloyd," Regal turned to face the young swordsman. "If this indeed all the captives that are here--including the girl, Chocolat--whom you've mentioned before.. then what is the next part of our plan?"

He watched as Lloyd frowned, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he turned to look towards Colette and Chocolat, who were talking quietly. His own gaze went to Presea, who was standing quietly to the side. Zelos was attempting to sweet talk some of the older women, and they seemed to appreciate his comments, scarily enough.

"I.. dunno." Lloyd scrunched up his eyebrows as he looked back into Regal's face. "We really don't have any time to mess around. Genis is still missing.. and we don't know if the Professor or Kratos have found him yet."

Regal nodded. "That is correct. Might I propose an idea?" He glanced to their scattered group; Presea noticed the glance and quickly gathered everyone into a circle.

"Time is of the essence," The girl who lost her past murmured softly. "Tell us your idea, Regal."

"Well.. there are a handful of us left. Some of us can head outside, taking everyone to safety, while the others stay in here, to find Genis and aid Raine and.. this Kratos, as we can."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. I had planned on going back in myself.. but perhaps it isn't a good idea for me to go alone."

Regal frowned. "I thought you might do something like that.. no, it isn't. I'll stay behind with you, while Presea, Zelos and Colette can watch over them." He glanced over to the said members, "If that's all right with you? Do you think you can handle it?"

Zelos glanced around at their numbers, and then inclined his head in a nod. "Of course! You can count on me to keep everyone safe."

"Yes. It seems like the best way. We will meet you outside." Presea nodded as well.

Colette's expression was disappointed. "I see.."

Regal studied them. "Make sure you get a good distance away from the ranch when you're outside. And also, everyone here is likely starving. Maybe you can cook a meal for them?"

Zelos grinned. "Of course. Just leave everything to us."

Regal didn't know whether to feel relieved or concerned at Zelos' words, though he merely nodded, and looked to Lloyd for confirmation.

"Let's go." Lloyd gave a half-grin before heading towards the hall. Regal was quick to follow him, giving one last glance towards the former-captives. Presea had taken charge in making sure that everyone was organized; he marveled at her preciseness.. and shuddered at it.

Being around all of those innocent people who could have suffered just as Alicia had.. he shivered inside, though didn't let anything show on the surface. "Lloyd."

"We should continue left. If Genis went back to the entrance, these guys will find him. Though something tells me that he's gone further in.. he might even.." Lloyd shook his head. "Nah.. he wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Regal raised an eyebrow in concern.

Lloyd frowned. "He wouldn't confront Forcystus on his own. He's just not like that, not unless he has us as backup. So where is he?"

"We'll find him." Regal tried to keep his tone reassuring. "We can only hope that he has caught up to Raine by now.." his voice trailed off. "..Do you truly trust this Kratos?"

"Yeah." Regal detected only a slight hesitating sound in his voice. "It's true that he fooled us in the beginning.. but right now, there is too much at stake. What the Desians don't realize is how we need to work together to prevent a calamity."

Regal nodded, but before he could reply, there was a clanging sound behind them. He turned around and grimaced. "We've got company.."

Lloyd unsheathed his swords. "This is gonna be a piece of cake."

--

She was relieved that the way out of the ranch was unguarded due to their intrusion. With just the three of them left to flank the captives, Presea was solely focused on their safety and protection. It was all she had to offer, after all; no comforting words could come to her lips, feeling too chilled with the close reminder of what had happened to her. And she had to focus on this one thing; otherwise her mind would wander.

She was not used to her mind having the ability to wander. Before she was freed from her prison, her mind -couldn't- wander. Now that it was freed, she found focusing on things becoming more difficult by the day.

The day. It was still day outside; if it could even be considered that. The sky was still that terrifying display of colors; she winced after seeing it, though there wasn't much she could do to prevent it from being seen by the others.

The whispers had returned. The protection of Light had gone away. Presea tightened her grip on her axe, and the ruby that Sheena had given her. She would only have to protect herself.

"Stay close together, everyone." Colette said softly.

Presea couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the blonde. She was full of life, and able to forgive so easily. Even though Colette forgave Presea for handing her over to Rodyle, the pink-haired girl couldn't quite forgive herself quite yet. Just as she couldn't forgive Regal for what happened to Alicia.. though she knew that it was truly out of his hands.

One of the released captives turned his head to look at Colette. "I knew we could depend on the Chosen to save us!"

Colette giggled nervously. "Of course! I wouldn't forget you or anything. I knew that once we returned to Sylvarant, we'd--" Presea shook her head a little, trying to catch the blonde girl's eye. Finally Colette noticed and cut herself off. "That is to say, uh, yeah. Nothing would stop us from getting here. Lloyd promised." And she smiled a little, smugly, it seemed, at least to Presea, who shook her head a little and glanced for the other chosen.

"You have not been rescued by one Chosen, ladies and gents, but two!" Zelos smiled widely. "You have the honor of being the first to know of the--" Presea shook her head furiously at Zelos, "Uh, but we'll leave that telling for when you're all settled again and where you belong."

Presea heaved a sigh. She knew that despite the truths that they now knew, it wasn't up to them to break the news to these people. At least, not while alone.

She saw the relief on their faces once they were freed--freed from that terrible place. The scent of freedom had given them new life; a second chance to reclaim what they once knew. Like her. Except that her time was gone forever. They at least had some bitter memories and hopefully people to go home to. Who would accept them.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" A voice spoke behind her, and she blinked, turning around. It was the brown-haired girl in the yellow dress that had recognized Lloyd and Colette at the time of the rescue.

"Um.. no, I suppose not." Presea replied.

The girl smiled. "I just wanted to thank you as well. I don't think I saw you before with the chosen's original group. Who are you?"

"My name is.. Presea. And you.. must be Chocolat." At least, she thought that was what Colette had called her.

Chocolat nodded. "Yes.." she glanced towards the ranch. "When I think of how stupid I've been to everyone.. being here kind of put things into perspective."

"I.. suppose." Presea wondered why the girl was speaking to her.

"Ah.. sorry. I see that you are uncomfortable.. I wasn't sure who I should speak to. I have to apologize to Lloyd.. and it feels strange talking to the Chosen.. and that man, Zelos."

Presea blinked. "Oh.. I was just surprised. I am not much of a.. conversationalist."

Chocolat nodded. "I.. um, figured that. But can you listen?"

Presea glanced around to the group. Zelos was leading the others away and likely preparing dinner, leaving her to stand watch in case danger arrived. "We just have to be on our guard. And Zelos and Colette.. they will prepare a meal. You're likely very hungry."

The girl smiled. "Yes.. it won't be long. I just think.. when you have a lot on your mind, it's.. better if you find someone to share it with.. especially if it's someone not involved."

Presea considered this for a moment. "Yes.. I suppose you're right."

--

"Blame your fate." Kratos muttered impassively, sheathing his sword after staring down at the corpse of the last Desian sorcerer to attack them.

"They were guarding the portal." The woman declared as she marched over to study the warping circle.

"So it would seem.."

She tapped it lightly with her staff. "This will likely lead to the control room. Let's go."

For the moment, the professor had let up on her questioning of him. Kratos was relieved, despite his facial expression not revealing much. While Yuan and the others of the high order seemed to guess at his connection to this boy, he certainly didn't want anyone too close to Lloyd to learn of that particular information once he himself figured out the truth.

He knew for a fact that Raine wouldn't say anything to Lloyd. She would want further proof of her accusations and likely would continue to pester him for it. Yet with the knowledge alone.. he wasn't sure if she were the type to attempt to hold that information over his head. Then again.. the others might attempt such a thing.

Kratos shook his head slightly as he stepped onto the circle, followed by her a moment later, pushing her silvery hair from her eyes; it had gotten into some disarray during that last fight.

A light beamed down on them from above as the portal activated, transporting them to what they hoped was the control room. It only took a moment; the portals were a rather effective method of travel.

The room seemed to be empty. The computers were on, seeming to be in good condition; yet Kratos was slightly unnerved (not that he would admit it), by the fact that no one was keeping a watch over the system. Particularly since it was the last ranch standing, thanks to Raine's surprising expertise with machinery.

He glanced over to the half-elven woman, who was frowning as she stepped off of the platform. "Kratos. There is something wrong here."

Kratos gave her a quick nod. "So it would seem. The area seems to be clear, but we can never be too sure."

For a moment, they were both silent. Then there was a noise. Kratos turned his head in the direction of the sound, his hand going to his sword. Raine held her new rune staff up as well, her eyes set and determined. "Do you think it's.."

"..Shh. Wait for it." Kratos glanced around his eyes searching for the source of the disturbance. He heard it again. A very low buzzing sound that he would have not detected if not for the silence. His eyes went to the ceiling, and widened momentarily, before grabbing her by the sleeve.

"What.." She turned to glare at him.

"Get down!" He hissed, all but dragging her to the floor and pulling her to the side. _"Guardian!"_

His spell managed to reflect a beam of red light from striking the two of them and inflicting damage. "Damn. We have to disable it before we can do anything else."

Raine narrowed her eyes into slits as she glanced upwards as well. "The problem is that the device is likely located in another room. And.. if you hadn't noticed, the portal lights went off after we stepped off of it. So we won't be getting out that way until we get it back online."

He helped her back up to her feet. "We'll deal with one thing at a time. We don't have a margin for error."

"We don't have time, either."

"So it would seem." If the reply was dry, he paid it no mind, his dark eyes glancing around for the sensor trigger. "It's not likely to be with the other equipment. It's an alarm. Stay near the wall and check to the left. And watch out for the chasm." The giant hole in the floor was a bit perturbing, and having either of them fall into it would be disastrous. Moreso for Raine, considering he could fly himself out of it if that occurred. Depending on his reaction time.

He hoped that the sensor would be too distracted with both of them moving at once to target them simultaneously with it's beams. He knew that he could take a few hits, but he wasn't too sure if the professor could. It all depended on the programming.. so even separating could have been an error in his calculation.

Some moments passed; he could hear the machine charging, and he hoped that Raine remembered to utilize the force field technique that he had taught her; he wasn't too sure about the woman's reflexes.

No.. it was aiming at him again. How amusing. At the very least he was being distracting. For whatever it was.

"Kratos.. I think I.." He heard her call from the far side of the room.

There it was.. he grimaced as the ray of red came heading directly towards him. _"Guardian!"_

"Are you all right?" Her voice sounded concerned; he couldn't quite see her, as her form disappeared behind the machinery. "Wait. Got it!"

He could see her lift up her staff and jab it several times at something above her, then take a step back as glass rained down on her head. A series of alarms went off at once, and then ceased as she raised her staff once more and smashed the box in entirely. Smoke poured out, and some of the last fragments flitted down.

Raine carefully removed the shards of debris from her hair and shoulders and hurried towards the mana reactor; Kratos met her halfway over. "That was.. efficient." He muttered, surveying the damages. "Now for the next part.."

As he typed fervently onto the screen, bypassing many of the codes with his own, there was a sound of scraping metal behind them.

"...Sis.."

--

Lloyd and Regal weren't quite sure where they were in the human ranch. A long period of time had been spent fighting and chasing Desians; they could only hope that none went after the group that escaped outside. That was only part of their goal.

"Damn these Desians.." Lloyd grimaced, as he glared around the hallway. "I feel like we're going in circles. These ranches get more and more complicated each time we get to one."

Regal paused to rummage around in his pack for a moment. "Before we go running off in a different direction again, you should get your strength back up. We've hardly had time to eat in between any of these battles, especially since that last one." He handed a roll over to Lloyd, and took one for himself.

"Not much, but it'll do." Lloyd nodded appreciatively as he took a healthy bite, though kept his eyes peeled for any more possible assaults. Regal soon picked up the pace again, frowning.

"We've been through this hallway before. We passed the elevator and a portal, which likely leads to the control room. From what I saw of it, it didn't seem to be working. Which means we have to find another entrance. I suspect that Raine and Kratos may have already made their way inside."

"There's no telling what may happen if we all don't get back together soon."

Regal nodded. "Yes.. and then we'll leave it in Sheena's hands. Which in retrospect, will lead us back to square one.. hm. Let's try looking for air shafts. There is bound to be one with a passage through it."

"Okay. We can and will do this." Lloyd practically gulped down the rest of his roll as the pair started down a different corridor.

--

"..What?" Raine turned around, her eyes wide at hearing that voice.

The young, silver-haired mage stood before them. His blue eyes were distant, and steel cuffs that seemed too heavy for him to lift bound his wrists. His voice sounded weak.. his expression seemed lost. The sight of him set a couple of tears trickling down the side of her face. "..Genis..?"

She could see that his face was pale and sweaty. "..Sis.. you have to come.. quickly.."

"Careful. It may be a trap." Kratos didn't take his eyes off of the screen, too absorbed with the task of reversing the mana flow to even glance at the now-opened door. Raine didn't listen to him, instead moving towards her brother.

"Genis.. what happened to you?"

"You have to.." The boy swayed and started to fall; she reached out to steady him; to try and pull him into a hug, but the boy stepped back. "No.."

"We're almost done with the transfer." Raine explained quickly. "We'll get out of here as soon as possible, I promise. What's this?" Her hand reached out to touch the handcuffs, though then drew her hand back just as quickly with a wince of pain. "..they're charged with some kind of mana.."

"You can't remove them. They are my punishment." And suddenly he straightened up, the weights on his arms not seeming to hinder him. "You don't understand."

Raine blinked. "I'm trying to, Genis.. where did you go off to? Why are you like this?"

Genis laughed. His expression was no longer fearful, either; his blue eyes hardened into an icy glare. "Don't you see, Raine? There are no sides here. We are all playing for survival, and forgiveness. If you would trust me the way I trusted you.."

A figure stepped through the opening in the wall behind him. "This is as far as you go. Come, Genis."

Genis obeyed silently, ignoring Raine's outstretched arms as the person behind him stepped into the light. He pushed the teacher aside with his mechanical arm, catching her off guard, and stalked over to Kratos. "Inferior beings should not play with what they do not know."

Kratos continued to work with the controls, ignoring the presence of the half-elf at his side. "The Great Seed is invaluable to Yggdrasill. If you stand in our way, the Great Seed will die, and you will be held responsible."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Forcystus laughed menacingly. "I am under direct orders from Lord Yggdrasill himself."

"Because Martel is fused with the Great Seed. Are you saying that fool would go this far just to protect her?"

"You speak as if you know him. Who are you?"

Raine clutched her arm where it had been hit with the cannon and glared at his back. "Clearly he is more informed than you are. What have you done to my brother?!"

"I was only giving him what he wanted. He wanted to be worthy of wearing that exsphere. If not for me, his identity in the pathetic town of Iselia would have been discovered a lot sooner. Did he not tell you the truth about who really killed Marble? That inferior being seemed to have a rather sentimental attachment to him. When she died, she said he was like a grandson to her." Another laugh, and this time he turned to look at Raine. "Does that not answer your question?"

Raine held her staff in front of her, glaring at him. "You are a fool who cannot accept the fact that you are neither human nor elf. Stand aside!"

Forcystus smirked. "Surely you agree that humans need to be purged from the world."

"What needs to be purged are the contents of your pathetic brain. Life cannot survive without the world."

"We have Derris-Kharlan! It is a world of mana, the very source of life! The destruction of this tainted world is of no concern to us." At this, he turned back towards Kratos. "I told you to leave that alone, you inferior being. Lord Yggdrasill will not be pleased at your interference." He grabbed Kratos by the collar and attempted to yank him away from the reactor, and they fell together on the floor near the pit. "Your meddling has ended!"

Kratos pushed Forcystus off of him, and rolled in the opposite direction to catch his feet. "Don't get too comfortable."

Forcystus laughed once more, and two Exbones rose out of the pit to aid him. "It is you who has gotten too comfortable."

Raine ducked to the ground instinctively as the two Exbones dived at her, not expecting the fighting to come around so soon. Her head had snapped once to the direction in which Genis had vanished, though she knew that she had to help Kratos as best as she could. Not having the opportunity to cast spells, she decided that the only way that she could get out of this would be to bash in one of the Exbones while avoiding the other's barrage of attacks.

Kratos could see that Raine was handling far too much than she was used to, though at the moment his hands were full with dealing with the Desian hero. Kratos was fast, but he knew that he had a small margin to work with. His human form definitely did have some.. limitations. "I won't let you die! _Healing wind!_"

Still struggling with the Exbones, Raine muttered and switched tactics, turning to attack the one that was hitting her with a barrage of wind spells. "Thank you." she said breathlessly, not knowing whether Kratos could hear her or not. "Watch out for the spell!"

He heard her, though he couldn't respond. Lord Forcystus was stronger than he would have given him credit for. Nonetheless, he was not going to survive this little encounter. Kratos would make sure of that.

--

Genis stood off to the side, watching the battle almost impassively.

"Sis.." He whispered, then looked down at his arm. Empty. Still empty. He wasn't strong enough; he couldn't be strong without her.

Forcystus had been right, though. He had been a hero among Half-elves. They were on two different sides, but yet they were truly all the same. He hated humans, just as Desians did. Except for certain humans.

Yet for the first time in his life, he had met a friend. A friend who understood what it was like to be hated and mistrusted in his entire village. And perhaps he would have friends in Palmacosta if they ever got back there. If he was even allowed to go to the school.

But then.. there still would be Desians. There still would be all of this calamity.

He continued to watch the battle. He watched his sister get knocked down countless times, only to be aided by Kratos at the very next moment. He stared at the chains on his wrists, wanting them to come off, and yet wanting them to remain. For the first time he understood what Regal meant.

And he hated him for it.

If they succeeded in defeating Forcystus, he hoped that they would help him get Marble back. Forcystus promised to give her back if he listened to the story behind the coming of the New Age of Half-Elves. It didn't even seem like such a bad thing. With the exception of the human ranches being vile and exspheres being worse.

But if it was all he was going to have left of one of his best friends.. he hated to lose her in such a way. Being made powerless by another half elf. What was he denying himself more? Friendship, or his blood?

Raine was his sister. In that one case, blood did matter. Unfortunately, she still treated him like a child. And now she was fighting. For what? Did she even know who she was fighting? Would she even care?

"Be careful, sis.." He whispered, closing his eyes. It was all he had to offer.


	10. the hole

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**-Chapter Ten-  
_The Hole_

-

_There's something missing from my life  
Cuts me open like a knife  
It leaves me vulnerable  
I have this disease  
I shake like an incurable  
God help me please_

-

As the time passed, it occurred to Genis that he really didn't care who won or lost.

He didn't trust Kratos; he knew that Raine and the others didn't either, despite them joining up with him.

_'I know one thing.. I don't want this world destroyed. Some way.. I'll make sure that it won't be..'_

At the very least, he preferred that the battle would end. From what he could see, Raine had somehow succeeded in destroying one of the Exbones that had been pestering her; she was attacking the other without much luck.

If he had been in the battle, he would of course have backed her up. Yet without his exsphere and his weapon, he was useless, powerless. He wasn't even close enough to give her eye contact; something that he knew she would have appreciated.

He stared down at the cuffs binding his wrists; he could feel the mana surging through them. Secondary mana, charged with electricity. It would zap anyone attempting to remove them. Anyone who didn't know the proper way, perhaps. He couldn't decipher how they had been made; perhaps his sister would figure it out. If he allowed her to even get close enough. He couldn't tell if they perhaps zapped the mana away from other people if they attempted to interfere. Forcystus hadn't really explained the properties..

..And this was voluntary, wasn't it? For a moment he felt uncomfortable. The weight seemed to return to the cuffs. Perhaps all the pondering he was doing about them made them feel heavier. He couldn't channel mana, let alone remove the bonds from his wrists. However, the secondary mana would not hurt him.. Soon it would harmonize with the mana inside his body if he allowed it. If perhaps, he could let go, and become stronger.

Except that he wasn't strong. He was weak. He closed his eyes, squeezing his hands into fists.

That's when the crash startled him.

-

From where she was located in the battle, she could not see what it was that caused the sound of metal slamming against metal. Not that Raine had the opportunity to turn her head to look; the thing she was fighting was giving almost as good as it got, and she didn't have much of an opportunity to charge a healing spell.

She knew full well that Kratos was far too busy with the 'dance' with Forcystus to have a chance to offer any more assistance; but that was well. They both had their hands full, and to lose concentration at this point would be detrimental.

Concentration.. that's when she remembered it. The extra crystal; the special one. She never of course did get the opportunity to analyze it. It did help her focus herself mentally; perhaps it would aid her in battle as well.

No matter how long the thought seems to take, the actual speed of the action and thought combined can take less than half a minute.. seconds, even, once a decision is made. With one hand, the battling with the Exbone continued; the other reaching into her pocket-not so much as a conscious action, still more automatic-closing around the crystal.

She felt a familiar flash of blindness, and stumbled backwards, her hand releasing the crystal back into her pocket as she blocked the onslaught of the Exbone with her staff. Faintly, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and groaned inwardly. "One fight after another.."

"_Sword rain! Beta!_" A familiar voice cried out, and suddenly the Exbone fell at her feet and evaporated before her. "Professor!"

"Lloyd?" Blinking in surprise as the blindness cleared, Raine could now see that there were two new additions to this fight; thankfully not more Desian recruits, as she had expected. There was no time to talk now; though she was somewhat relieved that the two had shown up when they did. She could sense the harmonization of their exspheres as she let herself focus on a spell. "Light! _Photon!_"

_"Omega Tempest!"_ She heard Lloyd's voice over the others even as they all attacked simultaneously. She could feel the binding pull of the exspheres as they resonated with power. She could even feel strength from the crystal in her pocket.

"Now, Lloyd!" Raine cried out, raising her staff once more.

_"Photon Tempest!"_ They chorused as one; the young swordmaster flipping forwards and striking the Desian leader several times while ensconced in a bright light.

Smiling with some smugness at the effect of the spell on Forcystus, Raine turned her head away from the battle for a moment to glance over to where her brother had been. He was still standing there, though he wasn't watching them now. She almost wanted to step away from the battle then, to try to talk to him.. though she knew that the others would need her healing.

Now that she wasn't battling, it occurred to her how weak

(drained)

she was suddenly feeling herself. Having battled two of those Exbones single handedly without much healing didn't seem too overwhelming at the time.. then again, it was likely the adrenaline rush of battle wearing off.

Despite the fact that he was battling three people at once, Forcystus managed to flip backwards out of the ring and land neatly on his feet.

"We've got to stop the spell!" She saw Regal and the others regroup to gang back up on the Desian Leader. Who was just too quick for them.

_"Wind blade!"_

Not realizing it was aimed directly at her, Raine was unable to block it in time, and her eyes widened in surprise before she slumped to the ground with a sickening thud.

"I'm.. sorry.."

"I have you.." Regal ran over to her side and knelt, attempting to prepare a healing spell of his own. Though it didn't seem to work; soon the whole world faded and went dark.

-

"You're gonna pay!" Lloyd's voice rang out. He was answered by a laugh from Forcystus, though neither side let up in their attack. The Desian didn't even seem fazed by the blows hitting him.. or else he was just very good at hiding it.

It had only taken two expert kicks from Regal to open the grate; the third sent the entire cover of the hidden shaft to the floor. The former convict had landed neatly on his feet, almost catlike, from the jump down. Not as dexterous, Lloyd landed on his head, though his exsphere allowed him to bounce quickly back up to his feet, as if he hadn't fallen so unceremoniously.

The first thing to greet their eyes, of course, was the battle taking place not too far away from where they had landed. Naturally, Lloyd's priority was to run forwards to assist them; he wouldn't ask any questions until afterwards.

Regal was wary of leaping directly into a battle, though he was prepared for it; it was the sounds of which that had alerted him to the direction to lead Lloyd in while navigating the air shafts.

Now that they were involved in the fighting, Regal naturally aided all that he could; though it was clear that once Lloyd joined Kratos, those two would be able to handle the Desian by cooperating with one another.

His attempt to revive Raine failing once more, the Duke grimaced, though waited patiently off to the side to avoid hitting either of the duo with one of his lethal kicks. Their swords were fast, and their attacks harmonized as they cried them out as one.

Forcystus dropped to one knee, head down as he panted, his strength finally exhausted at last. "..Ugh.. im..possible.."

Lloyd still held his swords pointed at the leader threateningly. "You.. do you even have any idea what we are trying to accomplish? A world of peace. Fighting just leads to more fighting."

Forcystus lifted his head, his dark eyes glittering furiously. "Do you have any idea who you are fighting, boy? Your pathetic ideals will never work in the real world." He stood up completely. Kratos drew his sword once more, though the Desian merely laughed, and took a step backwards.

The trio watched in horror as the man disappeared, plummeting into the pit. They did not hear him hit the bottom. Regal winced, and quickly turned his head away before moving back over to Raine's side.

Lloyd followed Kratos over to the computers, frowning with dismay at the advanced technology. "I don't have a clue what any of this stuff does."

"I'll handle this." Kratos replied, his tone almost dry as he picked up where he left off with the decoding of the machine.

"You sure are handy with everything-swordsmanship, magic, even operating machines." Lloyd's tone was awestruck as he watched over the man's shoulder.

"I've lived a little longer than most humans."

"Lived longer?" Lloyd pondered this term uncertainly. "So you're a half-elf too? But then again, he called you human, earlier..."

Kratos shook his head. "Focus on what's important. We must stop the Giant Tree."

"Y...yeah." The young man blinked, and shook his head, turning away from Kratos. "Regal, is Professor Sage okay?"

The Duke glanced upwards from where he was kneeling over the fallen woman. "She took a nasty bump to the head, but I think she'll be all right once we get out of this place."

"I've just turned the teleporter back on," Kratos spoke calmly; his quiet voice seeming loud in the chamber. "The mana flow has been switched over. I suggest that we gather the Sage siblings and exit as soon as possible."

Regal raised an eyebrow, though followed the traitor's gaze. A small person was standing there, watching them, an accusing look in his eyes. "..It's Genis?"

"Genis! You're okay!" Lloyd sounded relieved as he helped lift Raine into Regal's arms. she was light, as the Duke had expected her to be, before rushing over to his best-friend's side.

Genis seemed startled. "..L-Lloyd. So you.. defeated him."

"Yeah." The boy smiled sheepishly. "Quite a crash landing, but we're here to save-" Lloyd's voice broke off as he noticed the cuffs binding the young mage's wrists; something that Regal had only noticed in just that moment as well.

The young mage flinched away. "Don't touch them. You'll get hurt." His blue eyes flitted around, from Lloyd, to Kratos, to finally land on Regal. "..What did you do to my sister?"

Lloyd, Regal and Kratos exchanged looks. Kratos' expression was grim. "We have to leave now. If there are any questions about loyalty, let them be exchanged outdoors."

The seraphim stepped onto the warp circle and teleported away before their eyes.

-

After spooning up some seconds of the stew for the freed prisoners, Colette sighed and looked around the compound. Something didn't feel right. It was.. too quiet. Some renegades had joined them, waiting somewhat impatiently with a radio set up to contact Yuan when the transfer was set up, though there had been no word from the others inside.

"You look sad, my little angel. Anything I can do to cheer you up?" The blonde lifted her head to see the concerned expression in Zelos' face.

"Ah.. it's fine. I was just.." She blinked a little, somewhat startled. "I thought you were talking to the Renegades.."

The red-haired chosen smiled slightly. "I was just seeing if we could perhaps send a few of us inside and make sure that everything is going to plan," he tossed his hair nonchalantly. "However, they say that it hasn't been as long as it feels, so we'll give it a few more minutes."

"I see." Colette smiled a bit herself.

"Something else still bothering you? We can talk if you want." Zelos put his foot up on a rock and leaned on his bent knee. "Not much else we can do, you know."

The girl nodded. "You're right. I like talking to you, Zelos. You're fun, you know. I think we have a lot that we can learn from one another."

Zelos laughed. "I don't know so much about that. Though who wouldn't enjoy talking to the great Zelos?" He posed comically, causing the younger girl to start giggling almost uncontrollably. "What? What! It's true, isn't it?"

"Oh, Zelos. You're so funny!"

Colette continued to giggle. It was true, for her at least. Despite that she didn't understand what he joked about most of the time. It was as if besides Lloyd and Genis, there was someone that she had even more common with than before.

The redhead just studied her and shook his head, laughing himself. Laughter was contagious, of course.

-

Her conversation with Chocolat long past, Presea continued to walk around on her own, surveying the area. The laughter of her companions reached her, and her eyebrows raised slightly. Laughter was still something that was alien to her.

Besides, there were more important things to do. At least she could stay alert. She hefted the tomahawk in her right hand, then her left, finding a comfortable grip for it. The laughter faded as Zelos and Colette rushed past her; Presea blinked slightly, turning around to look.

"Lloyd! I'm so glad you're safe!" The blonde girl gushed, throwing her arms excitedly around him, as Kratos walked past and over to the group of renegades. The boy was not expecting that, and he stumbled back a little.

"All we need to do now is contact Sheena." He glanced towards Kratos, who gave him a nod, stepping aside to let Lloyd set up the signal. Colette let go of him them, and looked past him. Presea did as well, watching as the people behind Lloyd stepped away from the gate.

She could see Regal.. and Genis, just in front of him, his head low.. The girl frowned, her gaze flickering to his wrists questionly. They were bound in a similar fashion to Regal's.. it was unnerving.

"Genis, what happened?" Colette was the first to ask, as she rushed over to the half-elven boy's side. He lifted his head and looked at her blankly, though then his gaze shifted until he was looking Presea in the eye.

Presea shuddered involuntarily, quickly looking away. There was something haunting about that gaze; yet something eerily familiar within that emptiness that she couldn't place.

Zelos stepped forwards. "Well, well. You two can be twins now. Where did you get the fancy bracelets, little buddy?"

"Zelos," Regal said, his voice low. "I would advise you not to provoke him."

The redhead stepped back, waving his arms apologetically. "Whatever you say, man! And what's wrong with her highness? Want me to take her?"

Regal sighed. "Very well. It'll likely be easier for you to carry her anyway.. though she'll wake up on her own soon enough. We should get to a village, at least.."

"But.. the only place around here is.. Iselia." Colette remarked quietly.

"Iselia?" Genis spoke suddenly, startling them all; Presea nearly lost her grip on her axe, but recovered. "Lloyd and I were banished! We can't go there!"

Colette shook her fists in front of her. "We can, and we must! Besides, I'm the Chosen. It'll be okay.. I think.. besides, everyone here needs a place to go." She looked around at the group. "..Right?"

"Are things.. taken care of?" Regal asked quietly, as he carefully handed Raine over to Zelos.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah." He looked towards Colette and Presea. "It's done.."

Presea nodded, though remained quiet, her concerned gaze going over to Genis once more. "Genis does not feel.. welcome, in Iselia. Is this truly.. a good plan?"

Kratos walked over to them. "We have no choice. The Chosen should go back to her village to see her family. The people of the ranch need somewhere to go. And.. decisions, need to be made."

Presea glanced to Lloyd, who was shaking his head. "It's my fault that we got banished... perhaps the two of us should head to my Dad's place, while you guys gather information. What do you think?"

Colette frowned, but looked to everyone else for an answer. "Yeah! We can talk to the mayor and say that there's no more danger, so there is no reason for Lloyd and Genis to be banished anymore!"

"That might be more difficult than you think, Colette." Kratos spoke slowly. "If you think that will work, then Sheena will meet us in Iselia as planned, and once things have settled, I suppose you will go see Dirk for other reasons."

Lloyd looked over at Genis. "Is that.. okay with you?"

Genis tilted his head down. "I.. whatever.. you think is best."

Presea frowned at him, but didn't say anything. Words were not something that came to her easily, and she knew it was not her task to cheer the young boy up again. If anyone could figure out what was wrong with him in the first place.. she closed her eyes.

-

They were at Dirk's house, now. The walk there was reasonably short and quiet, considering the slow pace that Genis was moving at. The sky hadn't changed much, despite their actions, though the earthquake didn't seem to do much damage to the area around Dirk's house.

There was tension in the air, though Genis didn't quite know what _to_ say to his best friend or his Dwarven father; there was simply too much still circling in his mind.

_There are too many sides fighting one another. It's impossible to truly pick one that is right for the world, right for everyone.. but more importantly, for the right people. The good humans are few; the good half-elves even fewer._

He had requested to have some time to himself upon arriving at the house; he noticed the reluctance in Lloyd's expression, and the final nod.

Smells of Dirk's cooking drifted up from below, but Genis remained on the bed, lying face-up, his shackled arms resting on his chest. Feeling confident that he was alone, he closed his eyes and let the tears that he had been holding back fall at last.

"I wish it were different, sis.. I wish I could have grown up around people who were the same as us.. and we're different. I can't go back to the only place I knew as home because of a mistake.."

He turned to his side to muffle the sounds of his sobs, and kept his eyes closed, his mind drifting to the events of his past.. and questioned his ability of having a future.

At least he had a symbol of his punishment now..


	11. this shared dream

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**_-Chapter 11-  
This Shared Dream_

-

_You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallow the light from the sun  
Inside your room.._

-

_It was the wave that had gotten her._

_Raine could feel it pulsing behind her, and all around her. It was the wave of emotions buried deep beneath the surface of her consciousness; though it wasn't exactly her emotions alone.. it was as if_

_(a CHORD)_

_had been struck as soon as her head had hit the ground in that last battle; a symphony of cries and warbles that didn't make any sense, rising and falling in two distinct syllables,_

_(mar)_

_Rising as the darkness became an ocean wave, cold, rising and falling over her head, swallowing her whole._

_(TEL)_

_But she was alive; she could feel it. The water poured in and all around her, but she was alive-_

_Then nothing. Just blackness. Or was it?_

_The feeling of being swallowed.. that sensation.._

_(..mar...)_

_Her eyes opened, and to her surprise, Raine found that she was floating. Not flying; floating.. unless it was a tug; a tug that was pulling her away.._

_Floating, as if she were one with the air around her! No pressure, exactly; perhaps some, as her consciousness was heavy. She felt weightless (so light; not heavy, but LIGHT), and yet there was nothing to hold her back. Free-_

_(Detached)_

_-Detached. That seemed a better word, she concluded. For what would she need to be free from? Besides herself.. besides her identity.._

_This was most certainly a dream, Raine told herself. In dreams your limbs never did what you told them to do.. if you could even feel them in dreams.._

_Then what was this freedom? She could not feel anything; was this perhaps numbness? Then again.. how was she seeing, if she didn't have her body? And that's when she saw. She was rising from the bed; she had not actually gotten up, as her body was lying there still, prone_

_(lifeless!)_

_No, there was breathing. Slow breathing. Was it hers? Yet right now.. she sensed that she had no form._

_(She was looking at everything through a green lens, yet everything was sharp: her vision, though she had no eyes; her hearing, though she had no ears... and that was all..)_

_Colette was there. Standing with a blank expression, staring up at her-if she could even see her-_

_This room was stark white, she noticed, despite it all seeming green. And Colette - was it Colette? She hadn't been there a moment before - though then again, Raine was only just noticing the room itself; watched it change, saw machines appear that hadn't been there before- and the angels!_

_(...TEL...)_

_The symphony again, rising and falling. One sound, one breath. Tell who? Tell what? Raine wasn't even sure if she had a voice; a consciousness, surely, her thoughts, definitely, despite it all feeling muddled; but a **voice**? Nay.. that would be beyond her._

_It was frustrating. Now that feeling of freedom had passed; she felt trapped. But within what? This greenness? What **was** it? Not that she really wanted to know.._

_She felt sick.. nauseous.. And wondered how she could feel anything.. if she wasn't.. anything._

_..A form.. like wind.. yet she was trapped._

_But that wouldn't make any **sense**! ...Even though dreams seldom did._

_..And this wasn't a dream.. it was..._

_(RAINE)_

_..A vision? A nightmare? It certainly wasn't real.._

_And Colette smiled, as if she had heard her. It wasn't Colette's smile, surely; something seemed different. With her eyes, her smile.. the way she was holding herself. It was as if she were a different person entirely.. and then a thought struck Raine once more; not an entirely pleasant one._

_The ritual had been completed._

_-_

_Mithos was enjoying his shard-induced hallucination._

_He knew full well that he was asleep, and having a dream, one that he had many times in different forms. The revival of his sister, the completion of his project, thousands of years in the making.._

_It all seemed so simple now, except for the fact that the Renegades, not to mention Lloyd's band of stragglers were so against the completion of the world. In fact, if their trend continued, it would only lead to the world's destruction._

_He would fix that, though._

_Instead he wanted to enjoy the moment that was his vision. Inside the innermost chamber of the Tower that he had built, salvation had come at last. The Chosen of Sylvarant was no more; in her stead stood his sister. Not as she once was, but how she would be thereafter._

_A sad trade in, regardless. And he smiled at her as he looked to his left. In his Angelic form, mind; he wouldn't be as stupid as to reveal to Raine his identity. Not while their connection lasted, and not before it was time. If she'd even remember enough of this to make sense of it. Though the shard was a strange thing, and not to be taken too lightly._

_"We meet again.." He said, and embraced her; this girl, his sister._

_Her arms wrapped around him in return, whispering his name so that no other would be able to hear, even with heightened senses. "Brother... is it true? ..Am I.. free?"_

_"Yes.." He whispered, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair away from her face. She'd be able to change her appearance soon enough. Just as he did. "Free from the responsibility of being the Goddess... All of this is yours, now.. your life, your vessel..."_

_"But what of.." Her words trailed off, and she turned her eyes towards the Great Seed. The Great Seed, where she long tarried in an extended existence as a martyred Goddess._

_Things move on. Now that she had her body.. the Goddess would move on as well. As would this world._

_His perfect beings, the lifeless beings, would get their chance to shine.. after the Age of Half-Elves was begun, and their birthrights claimed. Once the humans were gone as were the elves themselves._

_He looked to the seed as well, his eyes knowing full well what lurked beyond it's clear green hue. "You have moved on. The worlds will still be safe, once I recover the Mana links."_

_"You can do it, brother.. I have faith in you.." Martel/Colette whispered, wrapping her arms around him once more. Crying. Crying those sheer tears of joy.. but he knew full well that they were his own. They were his imaginary tears, as it was mostly him who had begun this scenario in the first place._

_Martel **would** be happy.. she would live again.. and then these past four thousand years would be erased and begin again.. a clip in time, perhaps, if he could..._

_That was getting too far ahead. His main goal had been to get his sister back. He would enjoy this_

_(Dream/Vision)_

_For as long as possible..._

_He didn't often have dreams, but when he did, he didn't want to leave them. Yet time, time was a precious thing. He looked to his left, where one last figure had appeared within the dream, and bade him move forward so that **she** could see._

_"And do you, Genis Sage that once was, now pledge to take your place in the land that you belong?"_

_The half-elven boy, once so young, so pure, walked to the center and stared straight into the seed, where Mithos' sister once was imprisoned and now the boy's own sister would be for perhaps another eternity, until Mithos' plans were completed and had the worlds spinning the correct tune once more._

_He bent down on one knee, his eyes a cold, steely blue. "I pledge my life to Lord Yggdrasill. I pledge my heart to his ideals. I will strive to uphold the age of the lifeless beings. Where everyone is the same. My last sacrifice to this cause will be to finally be the one to destroy Lloyd, and let fate run it's course as it should be."_

_Lord Yggdrasill smiled, then released the shard as he left the dream._

_Two minds cried out as one._

-

A scream..

Bright sunlight hit her face as Raine Sage opened her eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness, and trembling, simply trembling from the experience.. or lack of one. Body.. yes.. Limbs, yes.. she was herself again, and she was whole.

Or as whole as she'd ever be, at any rate, she reminded herself, attempting to sit up but feeling entirely too shaky to do so. She'd manage it; a brief study of the room made her certain that they had reached Iselia, and that this was most likely Frank's home..

She felt the hot tears on her cheeks, and wiped them away, quickly. No one needed to see _that_!

Enough sleep would refresh one after an arduous battle; she could sense that she had healed even with that horrifying nightmare experience. Forcystus must have fell, then; things were likely set to rights by now. "I hate being out of the loop," she muttered, bringing her hand up once more to push a lock of silver hair from in front of her face-and now she saw it: the blood, not dry, but fresh, slowly trickling down her arm like a clean line of ink.. her eyes traveled up this stream to the origin of the wound, and she could see what must have happened:

The shard, that she had held onto so tightly, tightly enough that it explained why her body felt strange; her entire arm had gone numb from the shock-Had been driven into the center of her palm, likely during that ridiculous dream that she could barely remember right now, she was so surprised-

Though even as she watched, with some sick fascination that made her stomach twist, before her eyes she could see it continue to-

(Sink in)

Yes; that's what it was doing; it was as if the very shard itself were alive, tunneling it's way inside her-yet this could not be right; perhaps she was /still/ asleep, and seeing strange things- ah, but that song, that symphony- that would echo on, indeed. Even as the shard disappeared, the wound that had opened now closed; healing itself, perhaps, and she could see that strange tinge of blue just below the surface; it was inside now.. and getting it out would be a pain..

...Pain. Her head was spinning now, spinning with nausea and confusion. She could feel that pain; oh yes, it burned, though at the same time, she was managing to keep herself distanced from it-she would not cry out, she would not, no-and the stream of blood now that was left on her hand began to dry as quickly as it had begun-and by 'dry', the word that she was searching for was evaporated, because suddenly there wasn't anything there.

_Normal._

Had she imagined it? The blood?

(The BLOOD)

Surely she was awake now. She blinked a few times, but it was gone. Good. Now was no time to focus on the irrelevant.

If it was.

Raine shuddered slightly, though then she heard the door open, and a familiar, cheery voice spoke as the door closed. "Oh, you're awake! That's good.. I thought I heard you scream earlier.."

"No, I'm fine." Raine lied, as she raised her eyes from her hand and looked up at the blonde, frowning. "..Where are Lloyd and Genis?"

Colette sat down on the edge of the bed, her own blue eyes lacking their usual sparkle. "They're at Dirk's house. The mayor is being rather stubborn about letting them return.. though we're trying to get the townspeople to understand.. though it's a bit difficult, since they've.. learned some truths."

"About Genis and I." Raine replied flatly.

"..Yeah.." Colette smiled weakly. "Though they aren't too warm to me either, being the failed Chosen and all.."

Raine shook her head. "Don't you worry about that. Just think of what we're doing as.. another journey of salvation. This time we're protecting you, rather than sacrificing you. I.. blame myself, for going along with that in the first place."

_..It made us no better than the Desians..._

"It's okay, Professor Raine. It was the truth as we knew it then. Without you around to keep me focused.. I mean, it would have been worse off if I had been more selfish, you know? But.. we've all changed, I think. Right?" Colette's voice was bright once more.

Raine looked down at her palm. "..You are correct." she paused. "Colette, I am going to go for a walk.."

"You sure?" The young girl inquired.

"Yes.. the last thing I remember is being in that ranch, after all, and I haven't seen Iselia in such a long time.." She paused, "...Everything is taken care of, isn't it?"

Colette grinned. "Yep! Thanks to Sheena, that horrible tree stopped growing, and it's gone. We still don't know much about what was damaged, though.."

Raine nodded. "I see. Thank you, Colette. I'll see you again in a little while. We do have to regroup, after all."

She turned her body to the side, letting her feet rest on the floor for a moment, unsure if they could support her. That nauseous feeling hadn't quite left yet, though she was determined to put that behind her.

She wobbled slightly, though found that standing was easier than she expected. Colette frowned slightly, reaching out a hand to steady her, though Raine shooed her off- "No, it's all right, dear, really."

_Such a liar.._

All Colette could do was nod, of course, and thankfully didn't hinder her departure from the room.

She needed some air...

_'No.. I need to see Genis..'_ She thought, pausing as she looked down into her palm, winced, and made her way down the stairs.

-

Iselia was a.. peaceful town.

Despite the current ruckus in the town square. The Mayor was surrounded by a group of the townspeople as they argued the current situation.. Regal stood off to the side, watching them almost warily, frowning at the words discussed.

From his distance away, he could hear a few choice phrases.. 'half-elves', 'failure', 'traitors' among some of them. As a diplomat, he knew at least most of the truth, though wasn't sure how to implement it with most of the main people being discussed not being present or able to defend themselves.

Those that they had saved from the ranch were holed up inside the schoolhouse, until the mayor decided what to do with them.. he would have been happier if they had been left to rot.

Anti-aggressive policies.. these people knew full well of what went on, and chose to ignore it. Now they saw themselves as being 'better'.. a strange breed of humans, this. It made Regal sick to think of it.

He and Presea were clearly outsiders, here. Zelos as well, for that matter, though the redhead was unsurprisingly popular with the women on this side as well. At least that was one thing in their favor..

"It's like.. Ozette.." Presea whispered. The man glanced down at her. The girl had been quiet, for the most part, ever since arriving in Iselia.. he was surprised to hear her speak now.

"In what way?"

The girl glanced up at him, almost surprised to see him standing near her. Almost. "This village.. It's quiet, and.. out of the way of most towns, with a forest near it.. and a dwarf living nearby.." For a moment the usual robotic tone had left her voice, and she seemed almost wistful..

"Yes. That is what makes them similar." Her voice returned to it's normal tone, and Regal merely nodded as she looked away from him once more. "Yet this village still stands. Genis still has a home, even if they do not welcome him.. I have nothing to return to."

Regal cleared his throat. "With all that has occurred in the past few months, is it not surprising? ..Things will be different.. once things are set to rights."

"...Perhaps.." The girl spoke softly, her eyes traveling to the arguing group once more. Angry villagers.. he saw her wince. Perhaps she was used to this in some way.. he had remembered how the people of Ozette had reacted to her.

Zelos had turned to glance in their direction. A smile lit up his face as he lifted his hand in a wave-Regal raised an eyebrow, though realized it was likely directed at someone behind him- though Zelos had already walked over towards them. "Welcome back, my Ultra-cool Beauty!"

Regal turned around to see Raine shaking her head with an annoyed expression. "Thank you, Zelos." Her voice was dry. "I heard that you all were out here. Does anyone mind filling me in on the details that I seem to have missed?"

"She gets right to the point, doesn't she?" Zelos smirked.

"We don't have much time to waste," Raine pointed out. "And I'd like to see Genis as soon as possible after the current state of affairs here is settled."

Regal nodded. "Ah.. yes. We do need to find out a bit more about his.. situation.." he paused, glancing towards his other Tethe'allan comrades. "As it is.. Forcystus has been defeated. We are sure that he is dead.. he fell into the large opening in the floor." He winced slightly at the memory; the man had stepped into that giant hole willingly, even if it was the surety of his death that awaited him.

Raine folded her arms. "I see." She glanced towards the group of villagers, a few now seeming to notice her presence with the outsiders. "I hope that they are taking things well."

"That's an understatement." Zelos replied, still with that slight smirk, though it faded slightly. "I'd say they can use a bit of an attitude adjustment. You care to come along?"

Regal frowned faintly. This would be where he could use his diplomatic nature.. if the scene were to become any more tense, there was always the possibility that it could turn to fighting.. he glanced at Presea, who was watching the scene impassively..

Zelos and Raine began walking towards the group. Sighing slightly, Regal followed. He could see that some of the rescued captives were stepping outside as well, the girl named Chocolat one of them, in the forefront.

He could see the mayor's face redden considerably when he noticed Raine's approach. He moved close enough to hear the insults being thrown in her direction, and could only stand there, watching as she did nothing to defend herself against them; her face a blank mask, she merely stood there. Stood there.

Zelos began to pick up his argument, defending the rights of Lloyd and Genis, declaring loudly that the reason they were banned from the village was now obsolete.

"The ranch has no power over you anymore!" The redhead shouted loudly. "It's leader has been thrown down, as well as the other Desian Leaders on this planet! It is because of Lloyd, Genis, Colette and Raine that their threats will no longer plague you!"

Regal watched the expressions of the crowd. Some were unchanging. The Mayor was red in the face, but he stood his ground. "And how would you know? You are an outsider! You claim that you aren't even from this world! Which is impossible!"

"If you open your mind, some things aren't impossible." A voice spoke from behind him, and Regal stepped aside, allowing the girl to make her way through the crowd as well.

"So says another outsider. And you're just as creepy as those others." The mayor turned a scathing glance towards Raine, still with her blank expression. "To think we trusted you, when you and your brother, and that Lloyd, were the reasons why the Desians attacked in the first place! It probably was planned just so you would be on the journey with the failed chosen!"

"False statement detected. Correct statement required." Presea's quiet voice spoke chillingly.

Regal glanced back towards Raine, though to his surprise, the woman was quickly making her way away from the group without looking back.

-

Frank's house was quiet, the doors blocking out the sounds from outside. Colette's father was seated at one of the kitchen chairs, having a quiet conversation with his mother.

They were discussing all of the things that they had just learned, of course, as well as what they would say to the Mayor after the villagers had mulled their new situation over. Obviously the town would have to be made a bit bigger for those rescued if they chose to remain in this town.. though at this rate, it was a wonder that they would want to.

Kratos, after spending some time contemplating a few things, had gone upstairs to speak with Colette. The pair downstairs had learned from already what he was going to say to her, and judging by the child's reaction, she wasn't much pleased with what she had to do.

Kratos could only take a breath and remain calm. For someone who was willing to sacrifice herself willingly, she certainly was stubborn about getting herself healed.

"Colette. It's time you told them the truth."

"No." The girl crossed the room to stare out of the window, the sun illuminating her body. "I.. I can't."

"Hiding it from them won't make the problem go away. It'll get progressively worse. Do you want to die from this after all of the trouble they went through to save your life?" His tone was calm, impassive. Unnerving, even.

"..No..." Her voice was almost a whimper, though then it grew stronger. "I'll be fine! It's nothing.. I.. my skin... it's so... ugly.."

"It can be fixed. If you tell them the truth. If you learn more about your condition. That is.. the most help that I can give you. If you want to save yourself, you will have to tell them that you need to look up the old records from four thousand years ago."

Colette turned around to face him as she shook her fists in front of her, her cheeks burning crimson. "No! I won't tell anyone! Especially Lloyd!"

"Why? Are you too proud, Colette?"

"..Y-you don't understand! I'm not... I'm..."

Footsteps on the stairs caused them both to go silent, as they turned their heads in unison to look at the doorway. It was only Zelos, who leaned against the doorframe with a concerned expression. "Is this man giving you trouble, my little Angel?"

"This is a private conversation, Mr. Wilder, if you don't mind." Kratos glanced over at Colette, whose expression wavered. "Unless she wishes to speak now."

"I won't! I can't.. I.." Colette covered her ears and rushed from the room, moving so quickly that Zelos only caught a brief whiff of her wildflower-scented hair as it streaked past his nose.

"Whoa.. what did I miss here?" Zelos studied Kratos with a raised eyebrow and a faintly smug expression. "Or are you not going to tell me?"

Kratos shrugged. "This is something that Colette must reveal on her own if she wishes to live. She does not realize the true danger that her.. toxicosis possesses to her body."

Zelos smirked, crossing his arms. "I'm sure that your great master isn't pleased. Little Colette is dear to me. Let me know what's up.. surely she'll listen to me."

"She only listens to Lloyd." Kratos replied dryly. "It's best if you keep out of this."

"Uh huh. We'll see about that. I'll find out the truth myself." The crimson-haired Chosen grinned, turning and stepping out of the doorway.

Kratos lifted a hand to his forehead and sighed. He knew that he would have to move quickly in order to save this group. Hopefully he would be able to maintain his status with Yggdrasill as well without running into any unexpected problems..

-

Running. Running.

She ran as fast as she could. Away. Away from them. Away from the villagers gathered in the square near the schoolhouse. The schoolhouse that she loved. Where she was hailed as a teacher and was secure.

To the only other place that she could have called home.

Raine stopped short as she arrived at her house. She could see that it was burned; everything was burned. The frame.. the inside.. even the towels hanging outside on the line were singed.

The villagers had put out the fire, but hadn't bothered to rebuild all of the homes destroyed in that one attack.. was it because of Genis? Genis who demanded that he be exiled as well? He was a noble, noble child.. she stared at the house, waiting. Still listening to the arguing, until the arguing in the square faded away.

She stepped inside. The rooms were bare. There was nothing inside, save for things burned too badly to even be considered useful to anyone else in the village. Empty. This small house, which she had spent years to get.. years to earn.. for five years it was her corner of the world..

At least the schoolhouse still stood. Hopefully there was a suitable replacement, to teach those children who needed it; though now, of course, with all that they had uncovered, there would need to be a serious adjustment in exactly what they were taught..

Hot tears were on her face once more and she wiped them quickly with the back of her hand. The people of Iselia had to figure out the truth sooner or later; the question, of course, was who had exactly revealed that truth to them? Not that she really wanted to still live a lie..

Raine backed out of the house, turning her head away. No more. This house, this village.. it was now part of the past. Her past.. most of which was still a blur to her. Those years, raising Genis.. he had only been seven years old when they had moved here.. a precocious child, like herself.

Thoughts swirled through her head, and she shook it. One hand was fisted, held over her heart. Her eyes closed. _Just leaving it all behind again... let it go.._

_'You aren't surprised, are you?'_ That mocking voice again; she bit her lip and ignored it.

The sooner they were out of this town... she sensed a presence behind her, though didn't turn around.

"Raine?" It was Regal's voice. "..Things got settled back there. The freed captives will be able to stay and nurture themselves as long as they need to.. and the crowd supported you after you left... the Mayor isn't too happy, though he was outnumbered, in the end."

She turned around. "Is that supposed to be comforting?" _It's not like it really matters._

Regal lifted his shoulders in a shrug, and she could see Presea appear behind him. "It is merely an update. I would hope that it would be a comfort."

Raine shrugged. "I don't waste my time lecturing pigs. I am glad that someone else was able to."

"We should wait at the entrance for the others to arrive. Zelos went inside to let Colette and the others know that things have been resolved here... and we should see how Genis and Lloyd are holding up.."

Raine closed her eyes. "Why did you bring me back here, instead of with them? I barely got to speak to him.."

She heard Regal sigh once more. "..There is something different about him. It was better this way.. now that you are rested.. we can go over there to discuss what we do next. I believe Sheena will meet us over there as well."

Raine opened her eyes slowly. "Indeed.." she replied distractedly.

-

"Colette? Wait up!"

The blonde girl was fast, sprinting her way down towards the exit of the village.. though Zelos was faster, and caught up, catching the girl as she tripped on a loose stone on the ground. "Whoa!"

He stood her back up, and let go. She turned around to face him, breathing heavily. "..Zelos.. why did you follow me?"

Zelos put his hands on his hips as he too caught his breath. "We're both Chosen, remember? And besides.. you were upset back there."

"..Yeah.." Colette blinked slowly, trembling somewhat. "Zelos.. it's okay. You didn't have to follow me. I'm fine."

Zelos shook his head. "No you're not. I saw you back there, talking with that.. that Kratos. If he did anything to upset you.."

"..Not exactly.." Colette lowered her head. "I can't tell anyone this, Zelos.. I.."

Zelos took a seat on the fence, trusting the girl enough not to run without him blocking her path. "Why not? I can keep secrets well, if it is one."

"It's not that.. not exactly.." The girl hesitated, studying the redhead's face. "I mean.. I couldn't tell you what.. I won't even tell Lloyd.." She brought her hands up to cover her eyes; she was weeping softly.

Zelos watched her for a few long moments. "..Does this have to do with being the Chosen?" He asked quietly.

"...I guess.. it's a punishment.. because I failed, you know? ..And I was.." She could barely finish her sentence. "I was so happy, to live, you know? And.. then I remember.. all that I learned.." she was crying, still.

"Come here.." His voice was soft now. "Come on, I hate to see a beautiful girl cry.."

"It's all the same to you boys, isn't it?" Colette wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You and Lloyd, too! It's 'oh look, a girl', and its always about the pretty ones, the beautiful ones.. Zelos, I am **not** beautiful! I am **not** a princess! I was a girl who was supposed to die for the sake of this world, and I didn't, and I am being _punished_ for it!"

Her eyes were blazing. Zelos was taken aback; he had never seen Colette this angry before; this passionate in her speech. "My skin, Zelos! It's.. it's.. hard, and green.. and.. and it's disgusting! I don't know how long my clothes can cover it up.. the truth... I'm _**ugly**_!"

Then she seemed to realize what she had said, and her eyes widened, and she clasped a hand over her mouth. "No.. no! I..."

Zelos was staring at her in shock. "You could never be ugly, Colette! Your beauty is different from that of other women! It's your soul that counts, that pure soul... it's a rarity.."

"It was supposed to be gone! Don't you get it?" Her hands were fisted now, and she didn't bother to wipe her eyes again. "It was supposed to be gone! And instead, I'm turning-I'm turning into.. something! I'll be.. a giant exsphere!"

"You don't know that.." The red-haired chosen said softly. "Let me see, Colette. Let me help."

"You can't. You'll- you'll be disgusted! I know you will! It's why I can't tell anyone else!" She was babbling now, unbuttoning her top, uncaring that she was outdoors for the moment; of course, she was wearing something underneath that strange white vest. "Look at me! Look at me now, because you'll never want to look again!"

Zelos' eyes widened once more. The skin-just below her neck, hidden by that collar- it was entirely green, a moss green in color. He leapt to his feet, not wanting to touch it, though he did cringe at the way it seemed to eat the skin in that area.. the skin around it was discolored, and yet he reached forwards gently, to touch the blemish, to stroke the area, to button her top.

She stood there shaking, trembling now. "...It's disgusting, isn't it? You hate me; your eyes, you don't want to be near me.. I should... and.."

"Shhh." He finished adjusting the top, so that everything was in place as it was before. He still looked a bit ill. "That isn't your fault. It's.. this whole _Chosen_ thing! You right now.. that could just as easily be **me**. Granted, I probably would be dead already before even _getting_ this far. You're pure; that doesn't change anything. It's what Kratos meant, isn't it?"

"..Y..yes.." Colette stammered, barely able to keep her eyes open. "He.. he keeps hinting at these things.. these records.. but he says that only I can save me if I tell you all... but.. it would be distracting.. we.. we've come this far.. and.."

"Colette. You deserve to live." He brought his lips to her forehead, kissing it, before pulling away. "Don't you forget that. You're special, little angel. We'll tell everyone, and find out as much as we can about this.. this toxicosis, okay? Because you're special."

"Zelos.." Colette managed to smile weakly. "Thank you.. I don't know.. if anyone else.. would have.."

Zelos grinned. "I'm sure they would have! You probably would have been happier if it was even Lloyd who found out this way."

"Maybe.." Colette sighed, and to Zelos' surprise, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You're much nicer than anyone will give you credit for."

Zelos laughed, then swung her around in the air. "Yes indeed, little angel, indeed. Just don't let anyone else know about it! Heh... we should find the others, you know?"

"Yeah.." Colette said softly.

"Keep smiling, Colette." Zelos winked at her. "Just keep a smiling face, and know that you'll get healed from this."

"You're right."

Laughing, she began skipping towards the village entrance. Shaking his head a little, Zelos grinned himself before following.

One good deed...

-

Without reviews, my writing is obsolete...


	12. listless

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**-Chapter Twelve-  
Listless

* * *

_There's a breach in your security  
__I'm inside you finally  
__My objective: distort your view  
__Wreck the very core of you  
__Tantalize, compromise your position  
__Dismantle your design  
__Contaminate and deface your convictions  
__Recreate your state of mind _

* * *

The worlds were her responsibility... for now they were saved.

Sheena closed her eyes for a brief moment as she soared over Sylvarant in her Rheaird. She missed the sky; the false blue that had served as a shield to hide what truly laid beyond...

Now knowing how close the comet was made her feel ill inside.. but she wouldn't let it best her. Not here.

Her brown eyes opened once more and she looked down, to check her coordinates. Past the desert now.. Iselia was ahead, though her destination was beyond that: to the home of Lloyd's Dwarven father..

Hopefully everyone was whole, especially after what she heard from the Renegades; considering that they had captured the Iselia Ranch without no further difficulty meant that the others had indeed succeeded. As had she and the summon spirits. She could feel their power; sometimes it resonated within her, sometimes it made her stronger.

It felt good, to succeed. The feeling of success was a rising, uplifting feeling, surpassing the feeling of failure that usually plagued her. For now, she had succeeded. She could almost smile, if not for the destruction that she had previously surveyed. Now the feeling felt somewhat hollow.

Below her, the trees swayed with the wind and then they became more bunched together to form the forest. Her gloved-hands tightened on the handlebars as she began to prepare for her decent.

She touched down just outside of the forest. Not so far in front of her was a small house, and the path that led to it. She took a deep breath. It seemed so long since the last time she had spoken to everyone. Yet she had did her part, and the worlds were safe.. for now.

With her own eyes she had seen the horror.. and subdued it. The fact that she was the one to cause it didn't sit too well with her either. She knew that she would be haunted with the screams of those who had died, even if she hadn't been near them when it happened.

The area seemed.. quiet, somehow. Sheena frowned; there were enough people in the group that the house should have been overflowing with them. Yet there was very little activity at all..

The door opened. "Hey, welcome back." Lloyd greeted her as he stepped outside.

"Thanks." Sheena smiled, though raised an eyebrow. "Where is everyone? I thought it seemed a bit quiet.. the Renegades said that you all were going to meet me here; I stopped by Luin first, to help Pietro a bit.. and there has been a lot of destruction that Sylvarant wasn't prepared for.." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, Genis is sleeping upstairs, and the others went over to Iselia; I figure they should be on their way here any time now. Some strange things happened while we were in the ranch.." Lloyd frowned and glanced up towards the balcony. Sheena glanced up as well, though didn't see anything there.

"Strange things?" She prompted.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied slowly. "Though it's not as if I know much about it, as Genis won't talk to me. He's been sleeping since we got here.. just about anyway."

Sheena glanced around and walked towards a bench that was nearby. "I still don't follow."

Lloyd sighed, and pushed his hand through his spiky hair. "Well, when we found him, he had these weird handcuffs on. They kind of zap you if you try to remove them, though it's not like we have a key or anything. He's been all mopey and stuff since.. I don't know."

Sheena crossed her legs. "Well, he was acting weird for a while." Lloyd shot her a look. She stared back at him. "What? It's true! Even when we were at Rodyle's Ranch he seemed kind of different."

"When you put it that way, everyone's been acting weird, Sheena." The boy began pacing back and forth across the lawn, his hands behind his back. "Presea, the Professor, Colette.. I don't know what's going on, but none of us really have been talking to one another, especially with the things we've been finding out.."

Sheena glanced at her hands. "Hmm.. well, Presea has had a lot to deal with. We've been talking, though.. I think she'll be all right. As for the others.. I don't know. Genis has been acting weird since we met Mithos, I think."

Lloyd stopped his pacing. "No he hasn't. He was happy when we met Mithos. He doesn't have too many people that he clicks with right away, you know." Noishe whined, and the twin swordsman tossed him a look. "What? What are you complaining about?"

The black-haired girl shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Well, that's just from what I've seen. You know him better than the rest of us."

"I hope so." Lloyd glanced at the sky. Sheena tilted her head upwards as well, sighing as she saw the swirls of violet overhead.

"It's so.. sickening, isn't it."

"..Yeah." Lloyd frowned as he took a step back to lean against the stable wall as Noishe whined a bit more. "I don't think that people are going to take this well. We should go around and reassure them that things will be taken care of, you know?"

"Can they be taken care of?"

Lloyd turned his head to look at the young woman sitting on the bench. "That sounds like something the professor would say."

Sheena folded her arms. "Well? Considering everything that has happened to get us to this point.. it will either make us stronger in the long run, to try and fight it again.. or we'll fail utterly, you know?"

"Don't tell me you're giving up!"

"I'm not, I'm not, believe me. We have just about everything to lose if we don't figure something out. I believe that we should travel Sylvarant before returning to Tethe'alla.. from what I've seen, the damages are.. numerous." Sheena dropped her head into her left hand. "...And.."

"What's wrong?" Lloyd stared at her.

"...Can I be by myself again for a moment?" Sheena didn't look back up at him, instead sighing deeply.

"Um.. sure." His tone was concerned. "I'll go see if Dad needs any help with the cooking.. everyone else should be here any time now."

Sheena nodded a little, though she remained in her position on the bench as he turned and went inside.

* * *

Listless. So listless.

Genis still lay in bed, though no longer flat on his back, as he had been for some time; his knees were curled up, nearly to his chest now, and he breathed.

He had been mostly awake while being here, though he had tried to give the impression that he was sleeping when he heard his friend's footsteps in the hall; breathed once more after they went away again. Lloyd had called upstairs to him a few times as well, though Genis didn't answer; couldn't answer, as he made sure his mouth was shut tight. If he made any sound at all, his reasons for keeping himself holed up in here for a few hours would be obsolete.

Breathe.

He was curled up now because there had been a point where he couldn't breathe; it was as if there were a large weight on his chest, pressing hard, compressing, and he wondered if he would die this way. Then it passed and he was free again.

Well, almost. There was the little problem with his wrists being bound. As he laid there, sometimes asleep, mostly pretending to be asleep, only to be disturbed from this state by the chimes of the clock; the chimes being the only clear sound, proof as much as the handcuffs binding his wrists that this day was real; this day was long, and this day, like so many others preceding it, would have an unsatisfying end.

In this state he realized that those strange clenching pains were likely caused by the secondary Mana pulsating through the links; though whether this was enhancing or taking away any of his power he could not tell.

..As if he had any power without his exsphere. Why had he befriended Marble in the first place? If he had stayed away from the ranch like he was supposed to, none of this would have happened. Yet he had met her, some two or three years ago, while he was traveling through the forest by Lloyd's house. He really wasn't allowed to visit Lloyd on his own, though there was a lack of monsters in those days...

_At nine years of age, he didn't look much different from the way he was now; perhaps a little younger, a little more naive, perhaps.. in any case, he remembered clearly, accidentally taking that wrong turn.. or perhaps it was on purpose.. he knew there was a human ranch in the area, though he had never been close enough to one before.. Raine was very adamant that he not find out anything about Desians.._

_Granted, it was in vain, because he had read her books, and knew some things. He was curious.. very curious.. and once he found himself near the gates of the ranch, half of him wanted to run away, to pretend that he hadn't seen.. but that curiosity was stronger. He could see the humans.. he could see the Desians.. he could see how they were treated.. this made him feel angry.. _

_Yet he moved closer. Young as he was, and unable to do anything about the situation.. he wondered about Lloyd, and if he knew anything about what happened here.. Iselia was safe, or so he had heard an adult mention to his sister around the time they first moved there; they were safe, as they had an anti-aggressive pact with the Desians.. despite the location of the Ranch, no one would be taken from the village._

_While he pondered these things a figure moved towards him. Shadowy, at first, perhaps, due to the position of the sun at the time, and the fact that he wasn't really paying attention to it, due to his fascination with what was going on here, and his anger, at how the town he lived in was safe, yet they had something like this nearby, and he wondered about how Lloyd must have felt (and if Lloyd really was safe from this, as he lived near it!), and then as it drew closer he could see that it was an older woman._

_Realizing that her hair was grey from age and not natural, the way that his was, almost disappointed him at first; as far as he knew, he and Raine were the only ones of their kind for miles. Yet he moved closer to the gate, and she studied him unblinkingly for a few moments, then spoke. "..H-hello?"_

_"Er.. hi."_

_She smiled, and it lit up her face. Save her brown eyes; they still were filled with something unreadable; perhaps sadness. There probably wasn't much to smile about inside of the ranch. "How nice it is to see a youthful, healthy face.. as it is, you probably shouldn't be over here. Wouldn't want to get caught by those fellows." _

_Her eyes shifted to the side, though the Desians seemed to be too preoccupied to notice her. _

_Genis shook his head. "..N-no.. I wouldn't. W-why are you in there?" He felt seized by childish questions, though it was likely because he couldn't express his anger. He felt his insides writhe with nausea, though he forced it down. How had he never known?_

_"...It's too long a story to be told to a complete stranger." The woman spoke again, though she kept her voice low. "I probably shouldn't have come over here to talk to you, though it's been so long since I've spoken to anyone new.."_

_"I want to help." Genis found himself saying, though his voice was low as well. "I.. only came here to go over to my friend's house, and I took a wrong turn.. but I can't leave now, after seeing.." his gaze moved over to the humans who were still being tortured as they moved giant stone blocks around the ranch._

_The woman frowned. "It's my fault for keeping you. You looked familiar, to be honest.. then again, it could just be my old eyes.. there's not much help you could give us here. Besides hope, I suppose, that there is still good on the outside.. that the world goes on."_

_Genis liked the smile better. "..I-I guess so.. well, the Chosen of Regeneration lives in our village.. she's my friend, Colette. Everyone thinks that she might receive the oracle in a few years.."_

_"You're friends with..." The woman lifted her head upwards to look at the still-blue sky. "Ah.. to see the Tower of Salvation.. that would indeed bring us hope here indeed.."_

_"My sister said that the last Chosen failed a few years ago.. but.. everyone in the village seems pretty confident about Colette." Genis shifted a little nervously. "Are you okay?"_

_"I remember. It wasn't too long ago, the last journey. It was before I was sent to this place.." Sighing deeply, the woman lowered her gaze to study him for a moment. "You said that you have a sister..?"_

_He nodded. "Y-Yes.. her name is Raine. She teaches at the school. Um.. my name is Genis." Something changed in the woman's expression; Genis couldn't quite tell what it was, but she was smiling again._

_"Genis.. I have taken up too much of your time. You should go home." She started to take a step back, glancing behind her once more._

_"Wait." He had to do something. He glanced down at the bag he had taken from his pocket. It had some sandwiches in there that he was taking for this journey to Lloyd's.. he thrust this hand forwards and through the bars. "You didn't tell me your name."_

_The woman's eyes were surprised, as they went to the bag, and then met his eyes. "I couldn't.."_

_"Take it, ma'am." Genis tried to smile reassuringly. "Please.. it's something."_

_"Thank you, Genis.." With shaking hands she took it from him. "Now go. Go and never come back here."_

_"..But.. your name.."_

_She took a step backwards. "..it's Marble." She smiled sadly, now. "Please, go, for your sister's sake.." _

_He glanced behind her. Everyone was starting to head indoors. He would surely be the cause of any trouble that came her way if he didn't leave. And that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. "I'll see you again. To bring you hope, Marble." He turned then, to hurry back the way he can, just as she hurried back to join her fellow humans in that hellhole that would be their home for years still to come.._

_He remembered that feeling; he felt warm, even after the horror of the ranch washed away.. he felt.. happy, to have done something good, even in the face of something so horrible; he had made contact with a human, a suffering human that didn't question his race.. there was something accepting about the woman's eyes, as if she had seen someone like him before.._

..Even if that wasn't likely to be true. It wasn't easy, to keep up the visits.. they were monthly at best; he didn't want Raine or anyone else to be suspicious of his whereabouts, particularly since the mayor seemed to comment to Lloyd each time he saw him about the Human Ranch; warned them not to play near them.. and Genis wondered why they were safe in Iselia, while others weren't..

Even Raine didn't seem to know much about the Human Ranches; it was as if she didn't want to know.. if she discussed Desians, it usually wasn't in his presence; he'd hear hints of conversation that she'd have with other community members, but he felt that he was being shut out.. he remembered starting an argument with her, demanding, that she'd tell him more about things, but then of course she'd start saying that children needn't be concerned and he should stay as far away from there as possible.

It wasn't the first time he had disobeyed her orders and he wasn't keen to listen. Perhaps if he had.. then again, she didn't seem to know much about the ranch either. Perhaps her unwilliness to talk about it reflected a lack of knowledge on the subject.. which was usually something to spark her anger.

Genis winced as he stirred to the sound (chimes) once more. That blasted sound.. it hadn't been that loud before, had it?

He sighed and pulled himself to a sitting position, glaring at the door, almost daring someone to knock.

* * *

Presea leaned on her axe at the entrance of the village, waiting silently. She glanced up at her companions for a brief moment. Colette had joined them a few moments before, seeming to be in a good mood. It made Regal smile just a little bit, though seemed to have no effect on herself or the professor. Zelos had followed her, if only to inform them that he planned on running a few quick errands.

Kratos showed up a few minutes later. There had been some quiet discussion, though Presea didn't pay it too much attention. For the moment, she was still thinking. She still had not time enough to grieve for her sister or her lost time.. and after her conversation with Chocolat, she felt somewhat weaker.

The longer she remained here, in Iselia, the less confident she felt about herself and her abilities. After listening to those villagers.. the more she became convinced that Iselia was even more like Ozette than she had originally believed.

Yet it was Ozette, and not Iselia, that had been destroyed. While Iselia had withstood an attack before, it had only served as a mere warning for them. The meaning behind the destruction of Ozette surely couldn't have been because of that dwarf, Altessa, alone.. yet it was much to think about. She needed to focus on helping the others as best as she could.. perhaps then she could try to understand the peace of forgiveness. The peace that Regal needed, and something she couldn't provide..

"This is taking longer than it should. Where is Zelos?" Presea lifted her head. Raine was tapping her foot a bit impatiently. Presea realized that she, too, was not comfortable in this place..

"He'll be back." Colette smiled brightly; Presea once again found herself envying the girl's ability to express positive energy. If there was something wrong with her, she certainly couldn't see it. Though she couldn't bring herself to really smile back, at any rate.

"Here I am. Did you miss me?" Zelos himself came running up to them not a moment afterwards, his eyes shining a bit as well.

"Zelos, what were you doing?" Raine sounded quite annoyed, and even though her expression hadn't revealed it before, it certainly was now.

"Settle down now, my cool beauty. I was only speaking with few of Sylvarant's ladies, gathering information and the like." He winked and held up a satchel. "Seriously! Look at all of this free stuff!"

Colette smiled at him.

Kratos merely shook his head. "Well. It's best if you met up with Lloyd and the others now. For you have to figure out where to go next, don't you?"

Presea blinked at the Seraphim, though kept quiet, watching the others for their reactions, as they all seemed to have spoken more with this man than she had.

Regal looked somewhat confused. "I suppose this means we are parting ways, then.. Kratos?"

"You suppose correctly." Kratos replied calmly, as he glanced towards Colette. "Chosen. I trust that you understand what you need to do to save your life? ..Your family thinks it's best if you spoke to Dirk about your condition. Or else research the records of the Ancient Kharlan War."

"The Kharlan War? What are you talking about?" Raine looked up from her hands. Presea couldn't help but be confused; she had absolutely no idea what Kratos was talking about.

"It's not my place to explain." Kratos said quietly, not even looking in her direction. Which seemed to aggravate the half-elf even more.

"For someone who is involved in so many things, you certainly don't divulge much information." Raine replied snappishly. "Obviously there is a reason behind your actions. You continue to pledge your allegiance to Cruxis and yet systematically destroy most of their high ranking officers without a second thought. What we need is a straight answer. Now what is going on?"

"It's nothing." Colette said softly. "Don't worry, Professor.."

His tone was neutral. "I have my reasons...that's all. Martel was not lost. That goes along with Yggdrasill's wishes."

Presea studied him, her teal eyes unblinking for a moment. "..Are you.. our enemy?"

"If you consider Cruxis and the Desians your enemy, then I suppose that makes me your enemy." He didn't look at her either.

"Cruxis and the Renegades both got what they wanted. We interfered as well. Do you really have the best interests of Colette.. as well as the world, in mind?" Regal remarked quietly, studying the man. "You say Martel was not lost. Is that your only true motive?"

Colette clenched her hands into fists, her eyes wide. "It doesn't make any sense, though.. all they care about is reviving Martel.. and I failed to be a true Chosen of regeneration for them.."

Zelos folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the gate. "Well, well. The only reason you are remotely concerned about her health is so that you can take her back to your employer. We'll take care of the rest from here, thank you very much."

Kratos stared at him impassively. "As you will."

"I'd like to get out of here, if you don't mind." Raine said sharply, stepping past them and walking out of the village, her stride purposeful. Regal followed after her.

Zelos put an arm around Colette's shoulder; Presea noticed that the girl was trembling slightly still. "Lets go." She nodded, then glanced to Presea before they two stepped outside. She knew that she had to follow them, though something stopped her. Curiosity, perhaps.

Kratos folded his arms, an eyebrow slightly raised as he watched them leave. "...Heh."

"..You were humoring him." Presea couldn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth, though she felt compelled to say something. "Eventually you'll have to choose between one or the other, won't you?"

His dark eyes flickered over to the left, likely to where the others were waiting. "I have already chosen." Kratos replied softly, almost dismissively. "I cannot join your journey, for I still have something I must take care of."

"..I see.." Presea blinked a little, quite surprised that she was given this information, and not quite sure how to handle it. "Shouldn't they know...?"

Kratos shook his head. "No. They cannot know yet. Not until things are completely in place. It is in everyone's best interests if.. they believed me to be what I still am."

Presea blinked at him, unsure of what to think. "..If you say so."

The seraphim glanced in the direction of the woods, and smiled grimly. "They are waiting for you." He turned around and walked in the other direction without waiting for another word from her. She stared after him for a moment, feeling even more unsure of herself than she had felt initially.

"Come on, rosebud." She heard Zelos call. Slightly shaky, she lifted up her axe and stepped out of the village as well.

* * *

From the doorway of Dirk's house drifted the nourishing scent of beef stew. Lloyd stepped outside, holding two bowls. "Any sign of the others, yet?" He asked Sheena, who was still sitting there on the bench.

She shook her head. "Not yet. Should we be worried?"

Lloyd frowned. "I.. dunno. I hope that they got the captives settled in all right.." He started to eat a little from his bowl. "So, uh.. what's on your mind?"

"The world, what else?" Sheena sighed, dipping a spoon into her bowl and blowing on it. "It was bad enough when I was taken to form a pact with Volt and failed to do it when I was younger.. but now, the world... can you imagine the widespread destruction? And this is our fault, you know. The whole thing started when we jumped to conclusions and started forming pacts with Summon Spirits."

"Yeah.." Lloyd frowned a little, and shook his head. "It's the Renegades fault, though. Especially after.."

Sheena took a few moments to take a few spoonfuls of stew, letting the silence drag on. "..I'm sorry Lloyd. The blame's on me alone."

"...No. It's all of us. We came to the conclusions that we did on our own." Lloyd sat down on the ground. "It's like.. you are tool. Everyone has used you for your ability. Even us.. it's not right."

"Gee, thanks." Sheena forced a laugh, stirring her stew a bit before venturing another bite of it. "Lloyd, I joined you and the others. I walked into this one willingly."

"Yeah, but still.."

"...By doing what we thought was right, countless people in Sylvarant lost their lives. I can never forget that." She paused, looking down at him with a sad expression in her eyes. "And I know you feel responsible for that even more than I do."

"Yeah...we bear the weight of countless people's sadness and anger...regrets...and unrealized dreams." Lloyd sighed. For a moment he couldn't bring himself to take another bite of the beef stew. Though he recovered soon enough. The warm food really was tempting, though it couldn't quite make him feel any better.

"...I know." Sheena looked towards the sky now, the purple swirls of the comet reflected in her eyes. "We can't give up until we've turned that into hope."

Lloyd rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Who knows, maybe your power to use Summon Spirits exists for that purpose."

"Heh...I'd like to think so."

The pair drifted into silence as they continued to fill their stomachs with the hot stew, which seemed to have a calming effect on the Summoner's nerves.

Lloyd glanced up as he heard the sound of crunching leaves and moving feet. He finished his portion of stew and set the bowl aside as he got to his feet. Raine was the first one to step into the clearing, holding the rune staff tightly in her right hand.

"Professor!"

Regal and the others were just behind her, and they studied the house carefully. He and Presea noticed the tombstone first, and they lowered their heads for a moment.

Raine, however, walked straight over to Lloyd. "..Where's Genis?"

"He's upstairs in my room. Oh.. and Dad and I cooked dinner for everyone. We were wondering what happened to you guys. How are things in Iselia?" His voice trailed off as she didn't stay to listen to his words, instead proceeded inside the house. "...Oh."

Presea propped her axe up against the side of the house. "Food intake is the best course of action at the moment."

Colette smiled and ran over towards him. "Yeah! Lets eat!" she glanced towards Zelos for a moment, before looking back at Lloyd. "It's so good to see you again. Everything in Iselia has been taken care of."

"The villagers had it out, but I managed to set them straight, with a little help." Zelos waved his arm in a boasting manner. "And I don't think you'll get any trouble from the mayor. Once their minds were set against his rantings, he was crying like a baby with no friend in sight."

"Heh.." Lloyd wasn't quite sure how to take this information.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Well, at least it's been taken care of."

"Speaking of which, welcome back, oh voluptuous one. Good job on solving our little problem." Zelos grinned at Sheena, who stood up from the bench.

"I'd hardly call it little, or solved." Sheena replied dryly, lifting up her bowl. "Here's to one night of rest, at least."

* * *

She stood on the stairs that lead to the second floor. One hand was on the banister, the other curled up almost absently in her pocket.. not that there was a reason for it to be there. She had to take a moment to rest because she felt so.. drained. The one time in her life where she failed her brother.. it had to take second place to the fact that she was weakening?

Dirk called up to her, though she ignored him, instead continuing the rest of the way up once the brief wave of dizziness had passed. There was definitely something wrong with her brother; not that she remembered much of what had happened when she saw him last. Granted everything about the past day was fuzzy in her mind. She lifted her hand from the railing to knock softly at the door, and then opened it without waiting for a response.

Genis was laying there, his eyes tightly shut. Raine had seen her brother asleep enough times to know when he was sleeping and when he was pretending. She shut the door behind her, gently.

"Is that you, Raine?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed. "..I guess you guys are back from Iselia, then."

"Yes. The mayor reversed his decision. You can now travel there freely." She tried to suppress the hint of bitterness in her voice and instead changed the subject. "You're in trouble, Genis.. and there haven't been many opportunities to discuss this at all.. but I'd like to, since we have some time before our next task.."

Genis laughed. She stared at him, watching as he sat up; instinct made her move closer to help him, though he shot her a strange look that made her stop in place. He resumed sitting up, crossing his legs underneath him. "You noticed?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raine was completely taken aback; she wasn't sure what kind of mood she was expecting to find him in, though it certainly wasn't this.

"What is supposed to mean?" Genis repeated, his tone dubious. "You're smarter than that, sis, really, you shouldn't have to ask that."

He was goading her, she knew it. And her head was starting to throb. Something that she didn't need. She had to be calm. _Let him have his way_. "Yes, Genis."

"It means that you have been avoiding conversation with me ever since we found you at the Otherworldly Gate." He was speaking to her as if she were a child. "It means that you have a lot of explaining to do even before I begin to tell you what's going on with me."

She frowned at him. He did have a point, and that was part of the problem; she had been a terrible sister to him in the last week; but then again, she had too many things to worry about, didn't she? "..I'm sorry about that. But that doesn't mean"

"You just told me that we were both born in Tethe'alla, and yet you couldn't continue that conversation with me?" He cut her off abruptly, his blue eyes flashing furiously. "I know that I was with Mithos most of the time, but there were times when you could have just turned around and talked to me.. I waited, and waited.."

Raine winced. "Yes.. I know, and I'm sorry. There were too many things happening at once, and I had to focus more on our tasks rather than.."

"You were being selfish, sis." His tone turned flat and she knew that he was right once more; she had been selfish, especially with keeping some of the discoveries that she had made to herself; though she wasn't even sure if she could trust her own memories; they were too strange, too abrupt, and here Genis was interrupting her thoughts again before she could find something coherent to say to him. "You know it, and I know it."

"That doesn't have anything to do with your current situation!" Raine recovered quickly, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment. "That's the only thing that needs clarifying right now."

He continued to stare at her. "Why? Why not now? You're changing the subject, sispretty much how you did when you first walked in here. I don't know how to get these off I don't think I was conscious when they got snapped on me in the first place and anyway, you owe me the truth!"

"Yes, but there will be other times for that! That's the reason why I wasn't going to say anything yet; there are more important things that we need to be focused on." Raine was finding it difficult for her to keep her voice controlled; Genis had struck a nerve; he deserved so much better. "Did you even eat yet?"

"Dirk brought some food up a while ago." Genis said dismissively. "But that isn't the point here. We used to be so close, you and I, you were the only friend I had, and then somewhere along the way you stopped being honest. So I had to stop too."

Raine leaned against the wall, taking her eyes away from him. "Are you referring to how you went to the Human Ranch and befriended that woman without ever telling me about it?"

"You're very perceptive when you want to be, sis." Genis was still glaring at her; she could nearly feel the angry heat from that gaze. "I got lost while going to Lloyd's house, even though I swore up and down to you that I knew the way. I was doing some thinking earlier and now I believe it was a more conscious decision.. to make that turn, to go closer to the ranch even though no one was allowed.. and it's funny, because Forcystus told me"

Her head whirled back around to face him. He looked amused. "That's right. Forcystus. He told me that they knew about my being there for at least a year.. which was funny, considering that I had been visiting with Marble for about three years.. I hated him so much, for what he had done.. he said that he wouldn't have done anything if Lloyd hadn't interfered."

Genis glanced back down towards his handcuffs and sighed. Raine stared at him. "Three years? And you've kept it a secret from me that long?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Your turn. See, I'll reveal a bit of information, and then you'll reveal some. Though the good thing about these things is.. I can tell when you're lying. They pick up strange frequencies in the mana flow.. the amazing thing is I only just figured that out right before you came in. And no, you can't study them. They are my punishment.. and my gift."

She wasn't quite sure that she was hearing him correctly. He was her brother, and yet not, at the same time, and the differences were enough to make her scream, to walk over and grab him by the shoulders and shake him, but something held her back, and she could only stare.

"Right," Genis continued, as if there hadn't been any lapse in the conversation. "Your turn. You seem confused. I'll give you a topic. Half-elves." She blinked a little and he smirked. "That's right. Us. Maybe it would have been better if I grew up my entire life believing that I was a pureblooded elf. Maybe it would have made it so much easier in the long run. We could have lived in any town, unless there were any elves around that would blow our cover.. but no, no, for the first few years you made us deal with the oppression."

Raine swallowed, to unstick her throat. "Those decisions.. I was barely your age when I had the task of raising you, Genis. Do you think I had any idea of what I was doing? It was only until after I turned fifteen or so that I was able to think things through logically.." She shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me that Desians were half-elves?" Genis demanded.

"Once I found out what Desians were.. we had to keep moving, Genis! Just about all Desians are half-elves. Sometimes they would send a recruit along in disguise. Remember Harley from Asgard? I'm surprised that he has managed to live out in the open there, where the town clearly displays their dislike for us. I thought it would be better if you didn't know.. if I could just keep you from them.. especially after you became so.."

"It's kind of hard to like humans after all of the things they say. I'd hate them all if it weren't for Lloyd and the others."

Raine clenched her hands into fists and glared at him. "Genis!"

He smiled. He was _smiling!_ She was so furious, but again something held her back; she just wanted to reach across and slap him, but she knew she was dealing with a different Genis; one who might hit back if provoked. That wasn't a chance she could take.

"Don't worry. It wasn't any flaw in your _parenting_ skills. I guess it's kind of hard to be three different family members at the same time, and have your own life on top of it." Genis replied saucily.

She unclenched her hands, exhaling. They were beginning to hurt. Her head still hurt, and the pounding hadn't ceased. "Will you at least tell me what happened to you so that I can help you?"

As if he hadn't heard her, he continued speaking. "I saw how they treated you when you looked for work.. when you looked for somewhere for us to live.. I've seen you break down after you sent me off to bed. What I don't understand is how you don't hate them. I hate Desians because of your teachings, your struggling, your beliefs that there are good humans and that no one deserves that sort of miserable treatment."

"Genis.." Raine lowered her gaze.

"What are you going to do, sis? Huh? You can't protect me forever.. then again, I suppose it's my own fault that some Desian clobbered me over the head while you were busy talking to that traitor, Kratos. I suppose you could apologize, though at this point it would be too little, too late." Genis stared at her impassively. "You can't help me. If you aren't going to answer my questions, I see no more reason for having a conversation with you, sis."

Raine couldn't take it anymore. Her head was throbbing, as were her hands, and she just couldn't... get.. through! "Damn it, Genis! Snap out of it! You are not yourself, and while your anger might be justifiable, it certainly is NOT the time for it!"

He leaned his back against the wall, a smug expression on his face. "Now that you've cracked, you can either fill me in on the story, or you can leave."

She stared at him. "You need to.." she stopped, shaking her head. "No. No! I need to think. And you better start thinking too, about your actions and your words!"

He raised an eyebrow. "But I have been thinking, Raine! Why do you think I've cooped myself up here? I was confused, too. Confused about many things. Some of it is clearer." Genis smiled. "Some of it isn't. But you can leave now. I think I will have some of the food that Dirk made.. it might made me stronger. And that's what I need to be."

A knock sounded at the door. "..Is everything all right in there?" Colette's voice called from the other side.

"We're fine." Genis replied, after sending a dark look in Raine's direction.

"Mind if I come in, then?"

"Sure thing. It'll be nice to talk to someone who understands me." The tone in his voice was completely sincere. As Colette turned the knob to enter the room, Raine walked over to the terrace door, opened it and stepped outside. She leaned against the railing, her eyes staring up at the twisted sky for a few moments before she closed them and let her head drop.

_'Where did I go wrong?'_


	13. i will follow

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**-Chapter Thirteen-  
_I Will Follow_

* * *

_A boy tries hard to be a man  
__His mother takes him by his hand  
__If he stops to think he starts to cry  
__Oh why_

* * *

Patience wasn't one of Pronyma's strong suits, yet she knew how to wear it well.

In the shadows she lurked.. in shadows she was cloaked, and she hid, watching. Waiting. The news of the attack on the Iselia Ranch reached her quickly, after all.. she knew what to be prepared for, and yet she had expected so much better..

Her initial reaction had been disappointment. Yet not surprised. Kvar, Rodyle, Magnius.. they had all fallen as well.. so losing Forcystus in this way really was no surprise..

The Renegades were finished with examining the area, after ensuring the stability of the seed; Lord Yggdrasill had been right, about how that would work out.. it was amazing, really, how this wheel turned.

She was merely here to observe.. to wait for her opportunity to study the remains. In person. She was the only one left who would be able to.

Perhaps there would be no need for action.. the fools seemed to be clearing out. Soon the Desians would infiltrate their numbers, and all of their efforts would surely be in vain, if she had her way. Though the purpose for the Desians on this side had long run out, had they not?

And yet.. surely the rumors couldn't have been true? Yet it had to be, if the Renegades had seized control of the ranch, then the Desian Hero Forcystus had fallen to those second-class sabotagers, leaving her as the last of the Grand Cardinals.

"Hah!" Pronyma shook her head as she removed herself from her hiding place at last. The control room was empty; likely not for long. She hovered in the air for a few moments, until her gaze found the strange gap in the floor, and an idea struck her. She moved towards it silently, peering over the edge, considering. It wouldn't take too much time to investigate this..

She lowered herself carefully; the inside of this structure was dark, yet the drop not as endless as it would have appeared. So strengthened by an exsphere, few could survive this drop.. and yet.. Pronyma frowned. There was something here; a trace, a scent, of something.. she followed it; this trail.. and found herself at the bottom. A tunnel, a decent sized crawlspace likely for emergency purposes. It was wider than it seemed; perhaps built for those with certain bulk. It had clearly been used recently, for there was a lingering scent of

(blood? mana?)

familiarity that still seemed fresh. Truly only those with heightened senses could pick up such things..

Even so.. a scrape here, a lock of hair there.. it had been a long time since she had set herself to such a menial task as tracking.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from behind and grabbed her arm. The grip could have been stronger, though she sensed a weakness, therefore did not struggle, though did yelp slightly at first in her surprise.

If she hadn't focused her energy on tracking.. heh.

In the tunnel, they continued on, until they could both get to their feet and pass through a secret exit that must have been long unused.. cool wind greeted them as they stood out on the grass under the shadow of the cliff wall. The sun was setting, with the last red lights of it being enough to see with, barely. Derris-Kharlan was still clearly visible overhead.

And now they faced each other.

"You.." The tone of voice was amused, a smirk forming on his lips. The green-haired warrior was looking quite haggard, even for one a few hours after a battle, several cuts and bruises were visible on his face and dried blood was on his clothes; it was this that she had sensed. "I did not think we would meet again."

It was her turn to smirk, after regaining her composure, using her power to again hover in the air. "...Well. If it isn't Forcystus.. the Desian Hero. Reports of your death were greatly exaggerated, I see.. Which is more than I can say for the others."

"While my death will come from battle, Pronyma, this was not the one to stop me." Yet the smirk faltered; clearly he had taken a lot of damage.

The woman scowled. "You are on your last legs even as you breathe now, if you choose to die in this fashion, when you could just as easily live forever. Let me say this to you, at least: I am still in favor with Lord Yggdrasill. The others have fallen and paid with their lives for their deceit, unfortunately not from my hand, which would have been but sweet had I known their plots to unseat me. As the only surviving member of that alliance, were you with them, or against me, and my position?"

"What business is this of yours?"

Pronyma tilted her head. "Do you wish to die here? You have no allies. The filthy Renegades have captured your base, and soon they will discover your presence. Considering everyone thinks you are dead already, there would be no qualms about having you killed."

"Even you?" His voice sounded amused, though his eyes were dark, glittering.

She folded her arms, turning away from him in the air. "In the state that you are in right now, it wouldn't take much to finish you. Myself, if it comes to it; for am I not now the stronger?"

"You wouldn't."

Pronyma turned back to face him, tilting her head to the side. "You disbelieve me?"

Forcystus had an unreadable expression on his face. "I don't know. While you are a completely changed being.. still far from perfection as you are.. unseating you was never part of my intention."

The sky flashed overhead. The clouds were back, thunder overhead, wind once more. Pronyma fingered her scepter in her hands before striking it down to the soft earth below. "Well?"

"Magnius and I held an alliance of our own.. though I never approved of his barbarian methods.." The smirk returned faintly, "While Kvar and Rodyle were always at odds at deciding which one of them would replace you. Neither were truly fit to rule at our Lord's side; your role was far above one of managing the production of exspheres.."

Pronyma smiled, then, allowing her feet to touch the ground. "At least you are no liar. Give me your hand, Forcystus. I will have you healed.. Our Lord might be disappointed with you.. though hopefully not so much to see you dead."

"You'd do better to let me go on my own. Or were you that bored with your position at the top of the tower that you chose to seek me even as death calls to me?"

The smile turned into a wry smirk. "My exact orders were to track Lord Kratos' movements. It just so happened that you were next on his hit list. Considering how he participated in the deaths of your comrades... are you honestly surprised?"

"..I'll resign my position if I must.. though I will see those filthy humans taken care of.." His dark eyes glinted dangerously. "They are the cause of these problems."

"I'm sure that our Lord will handle things pertaining to that little group. You're better off having yourself healed before attempting anything rash.."

Forcystus smirked, though his eyes remained dark. "We shall see."

* * *

The morning had come, with the pale dawn bringing light to the Eastern sky; and the sky was blue again. Cruxis worked quickly to reestablish the illusion.. so that the previous day hopefully was but a distant memory after the monstrous tree was destroyed to the survivors.

Even though they were currently settled in a safe place, it didn't prevent Regal Bryant from again being the first to wake, or so he believed, at any rate; he usually was an early riser. While they were traveling he often prepared breakfast for his companions and had it ready before they awakened.. this time, like others, that task was not upon him, as their Dwarven host already informed them that he would prepare their meals.

It was a comfortable place, really; at least with this night's sleep he managed to catch up on his thoughts.. particularly the ones which were most disturbing to him.. had it only been a week since he revealed the truth about his connection to the Lezareno company? Having the past resurface in such a matter only reinforced his belief that what he did to Alicia was murder..

...But murderers were usually cold-blooded. What he did, was a deed of mercy.. yet Alicia told him to let go of those feelings..

To Presea, it would always be murder.. he was surprised that she even accepted him joining the group after all was said and done.. neither she or Genis seemed too happy with this decision, though the latter would not let go his feelings of dislike..

Even so, after arriving here, the first thing that he saw, besides this comfortable cottage, was the grave. Lloyd had told him about his mother, yet he had not expected to see the tombstone right there outside the boy's home. Anna.. Alicia.. they had passed from this world, due to the actions of those they loved.

The former, at least, had left her mark on the world, by leaving a son.. Regal never had that opportunity with Alicia; not that he considered himself father material. He wondered if, had he a child of his own, would he have still imprisoned himself, trusting the child to someone else to raise?

He usually didn't deal in what-ifs, though this one thought weighed heavily on his mind for hours, before he shook his head and decided to focus on the future. Which, right now, hung in the balance of whether or not they could find a way to undo the mess of having two worlds.. Regal sighed and shook his head once more. The past, present, and future..

Too much thinking was never good either, yet there never seemed time for it..

Noticing that Dirk was awake already, Regal smiled at him in greeting before rising to his feet to stretch his legs. The girls were all sleeping upstairs, as Lloyd had been generous enough to give up his bedroom, while the guys were bunched into one area.. he had to step over Zelos to reach the front door, though a shadow passing by the window caught his attention, and it made him turn his head to count the remaining sleepers on the floor. Lloyd was curled up next to his father's bed, which left Genis..

"Damn," He muttered, pondering the situation; the boy likely was feeling restless, and since everyone was asleep, it was better to let them rest; he was already awake, so he'd follow him.. he glanced over at Dirk. "I'm going to join Genis out for a walk. We'll be back."

"All right. Breakfast will be ready when ye'h return." The Dwarf replied from his chair, apparently crafting something at the table. The night before, he had even taken requests for several different versions of eggs; he struck Regal as being a very caring individual. Which he found strange, for a dwarf.

Regal nodded before he slipped out of the front door.

Genis was standing at the far end of the front path that led to the forest, staring out at it. Regal hesitated, waiting to see what the boy would do; and to his surprise, his head turned around for just a moment, though his gaze was directed at the second floor, before turning back around and stepping off into the surrounding area.

Regal stepped outside then completely, letting the door close as he prepared to follow Genis, from a distance, at first. He couldn't say he was wholly surprised by his behavior, though believed it best if he observed for now.. he'd be ready to step in if the boy got himself into any unnecessary danger, though really, there wasn't any time for this sort of thing..

Genis wandered down the path to the forest rather miserably, kicking a few small rocks out of his way. The night had been entirely too uncomfortable; perhaps the only saving grace was the conversation that he had with Colette; she at least, had told him of her own problems.. and while it made him blanche, he could truly appreciate her bravery for putting up with it for so long..

It also gave them a good reason to head back to Altessa's. He was missing his friend very much; if there was anyone he wanted to talk to about this, it was Mithos.. because they were so alike, and he wouldn't try to control him, like Raine would.. and he would be able to have an intelligent discussion about it, unlike with Lloyd... he felt that right now, it was best if he avoided speaking to his best friend, lest he lashed out at him for no real reason..

He tightened his hands into fists. But Raine _had_ deserved it; if she hadn't been so selfish, he wouldn't be in this situation..

"Aahh!" While he had been kicking the smaller rocks, this one was lodged firmly in the ground, and he ended up tripping over it. He struggled to regain his balance, wincing as he could almost hear his sister's lecture in his mind.

Thankfully his knees didn't seem to have any additional injuries; though as he was considering his health, a small group of monsters took it upon themselves to surround him and attack.

He had a kendama with him; one of the devil arms, the Disaster. He felt it served his mood well enough.. and he stumbled slightly, the unholy weapon nearly slipping free, though he grabbed it in time.

Wielding it was most of the problem, given the way his hands were bound, though he soon realized that he could attempt to wield the weapon with two hands.. and maybe, he could channel the mana through the cuffs instead of trying to cast it himself.. yet even thinking these thoughts took time, and he could only deflect their blows by trying to block them with the weapon as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Eagle fall!" A deep male voice rang out, and a figure dived into the fray. The monsters pestering him quickly fled as the newcomer took out a few of them with that one attack.

Genis stood there shocked for a few moments, then turned his glare towards Regal. "I.. I could have taken care of them myself!"

"You are correct." Regal spoke calmly.

Genis stared at him. "Then why did you.."

Regal stood up, meeting the young boy's stare. "You could have. Instead you stood there for a good ten minutes while letting them hit you. I figured you needed a bit of a wakeup call."

"That is not true!" Genis snapped, blotches of red appearing in his cheeks. "I.. I was.."

"I do not see why you feel the need to be so defensive." Regal's voice was still calm, and it only made Genis feel the more angered. What right did this man have to follow him, take a battle from him, and then patronize him? Even if he wasn't doing exactly that.

Genis tucked the kendama away. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

Regal was unruffled. "Pardon my inquisitiveness, but shouldn't it be you who should answer that question?"

"I.." Genis sighed. It was a good thing this wasn't Lloyd, though perhaps it would have been easier. "I had to get away, that's all! Just for a little while before we set off again. Everyone was sleeping, anyway."

"Breakfast should be ready when we get back." Regal replied quietly. "Though your animosity towards me is duly noted.."

"Look, if you think that just because I have these things on my wrists that it makes me any more like you, you're wrong! I have nothing to say to you, okay?" To his surprise, the Duke smiled. "What? What is it?"

Regal shrugged. "You are so quick to anger.. when you seemed so controlled last night, while you were venting away at your sister. Or did you think that no one noticed that?"

Before Genis could reply, and he was about to, with his hands clenched into fists, a scream from deeper inside the forest caught their attention. They looked towards the direction where it came from, then back at one another. "...Um.. we should.. investigate that, shouldn't we?"

"Be careful."

* * *

The sky was blue again, as Sheena stared up at it from the second-story window. She sighed a little, shaking her head. The illusion was back, though it wouldn't erase the memory of the comet from the previous night; and she had such a clear view of that sky from her Rheaird..

"As if anyone will forget what they saw yesterday." A voice remarked dryly from behind her.

"Heh.." Sheena turned around. The others had woken up; Colette was wiping the sleep from her eyes, and Presea was silently rolling up the spare blankets. It was Raine who had spoken; she was leaning against the wall, her expression unreadable. "I wonder if Tethe'alla saw the same thing."

"We won't know until we get there.. though I'm concerned about the damages in Sylvarant. We should probably leave here as soon as possible." The half-elf's gaze went to her hands, as she flexed her fingers slowly.

"Yeah.. maybe. I think we should help everyone we can here, first.." Sheena looked over at Colette, who was now speaking, and had risen to her feet. "..Even if I'm not really a Chosen anymore.. I still owe them that much, right?"

Sheena put her hands on her hips. "You don't owe anyone anything. This was my fault.. as much as Lloyd would like to say otherwise."

The blonde girl opened her mouth once more to speak, when footsteps from outside the door stopped her. "Are you all awake, my hunnies? Lloyd and his dad are dishing up breakfast.." He opened the door.

"Zelos!" Sheena snapped. "Do you have no qualms about anything at all?"

He shrugged slightly. "They sent me up here to inform you about breakfast, that's all. Which will get cold, if you decide to lecture me." He winked at her, before glancing at Colette, and his expression sobered. "Oh.. yeah. I need to talk to you for a second."

Sheena blinked. "First you have the audacity to burst in here and then.."

"Go eat, Sheena." Colette said quietly, as Presea and Raine silently moved past Zelos to the stairs. Sheena shook her head, and after giving Zelos an annoyed look, followed the other women.

Dirk was setting out plates on the small table. Lloyd and the others were nowhere in sight; Sheena guessed that they had taken their food outside to eat. She was concerned, however, at the lack of open conversation. Little talk from Presea was unsurprising, though Sheena had felt that the girl was starting to open up, at least before the mess with the giant tree, and now it was as if a door had been closed again.

The sound of a closing door caught her attention, as Sheena glanced up from her plate of crisp, fried bacon and eggs over easy. Raine had apparently slipped out, giving no notice to either of them. "Don't know what's been going on with her lately."

"..Sheena?"

Sheena blinked when she realized that Presea had spoken to her, and she quickly turned her head to face her. "..Heh.. I thought that you had stopped talking to me."

Presea shook her head. "I.. apologize. There have been many things.. occurring, and I needed some time to put things into place."

"Hmmm." Sheena dug into her eggs with her fork. "Well.. it's okay. We've all had some things to think about these past few days.. not that I really know what's been happening with you all while I was gone. Lloyd only notices things when he thinks they directly effect him, so he hasn't really given much of a good.. reason to why you're all acting so.."

Presea titled her head to the side. "We were separated for approximately fifteen hours."

"..Heh." The summoner took a few more bites of her food before thinking of a reply. "Well.. even so, it doesn't explain to me why Genis is acting the way he is, why Zelos and Colette are suddenly hanging all over one another, okay I'm exaggerating about that, but still.. there is something that doesn't make sense, and clearly something is bothering you.."

The small axe-user took a few bites of her food before replying. "I.. cannot tell you much about the others. Iselia is what is on my mind; it's similar to Ozette.. and that has been foremost of all of my thoughts as of late.. I barely heard you speaking to me at dinner yesterday because of it."

Sheena nodded. She hadn't been to Iselia yet, though after hearing a brief rundown of the events that took place from various sources, she had the feeling it really wasn't as nice of a little town that Lloyd, Genis and Raine had once believed it to be. "That's okay. I had a million things on my mind last night as well." _Dare I wonder how many lives were lost because of this thing?_

Presea accepted this, though lapsed back into silence. They were alone in the room now, as Dirk had apparently went upstairs to talk with Zelos and Colette, and Sheena frowned as she glanced towards the front door once again. "This is silly. Where is everyone?"

* * *

"Are you sure.. that you can't do anything to help her?"

Dirk shook his head. "As I said last night.. after I deserted the Cruxis, my skills began to decline.. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help."

Colette nodded. "It's okay.."

Dirk frowned a little. "Maybe you're better off asking that Dwarf in the other place."

Zelos sighed, but nodded. "Yeah.. Altessa hasn't been cut of from Cruxis for terribly long.. the sooner we get back to Tethe'alla, we can ask him, and get you back to normal, Colette."

Colette lowered her gaze as Dirk disappeared down the corridor and left the room. "Zelos.."

"It'll be okay. We already had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to do anything.. but we had to ask, you know?" He made a gesture towards the bed. "You should sit down, or something.. what we need to do now is tell everyone why we must hurry to Altessa's.."

She shook her head. "...I can't tell the others until we arrive at his house.. until we are sure that he can do something about this.." Colette sighed, looking up into his face with her teary gaze. "..False hope, you know? And.. I rather be sure that Sylvarant is entirely safe before we.. start switching worlds again.." She sat down on the bed, her gaze towards the floor.

Zelos lowered his head again as well. "..You amaze me, you know."

"Huh?"

"Well.. lets just say I'm kind of jealous. Because.. even though I was born a Chosen, I.. I don't really feel like one. The places that I've gotten to, it's not because I've had close friends or anything, you know? And yet.. if it came down to my body becoming all.. well.. crystallized, and if Tethe'alla had just been nearly destroyed.. I.."

"..You would choose Tethe'alla." Colette said simply.

Zelos stared at her. "I.. would?"

She nodded, slowly. "..You just don't think that you would.. because it's not happening to you. Maybe you didn't have it quite so drilled into you that you were supposed to become this savior.. that some day, you were going to become an angel, and save the world.. and be truly alone.."

There was a pause. Zelos could hear some movement downstairs, though that was about it; his attention was focused solely on the blonde.

Colette sighed, her gaze going towards the window. "..Even in the beginning of our journey, when Lloyd and Genis came along... I didn't want them to come, because I didn't want them to see me at the end.. because I knew it would be the end.."

Zelos looked back down, absently flipping his hair back over his shoulder. "I'm not you, Colette.. we grew up completely different ways. I don't know how differently you were treated from me.. perhaps because I grew up in a flourishing world, while you were supposed to be Sylvarant's true hope.. they had a reason to believe in you, you know?"

"I failed them, though.." Colette whispered. "Even if we find a way to get the system changed.. and I do believe in Lloyd.. it doesn't change the fact that this entire world believed in me and that I failed them... this is why I didn't want my condition healed when I was first becoming an angel.. losing my senses... the things that made me human... because.. I'm supposed to be a sacrifice.. some how, if we find a new end to this.. it'll still have to be that way.."

Zelos stared at her for a few moments, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out, until he found his voice. "Whoa, whoa, Colette! I don't like the way you throw around that word 'sacrifice'. Isn't Lloyd's plan to figure out a way to save everyone without needless death?"

"Yes, but.." Colette glanced up at him. "Maybe it's because you hadn't been put into this kind of position.. but the people of Iselia.. and probably the other people of Sylvarant.. they don't know the truth; they only know that something went seriously wrong with the regeneration.. and that for all they know, the world can be worse off.. and the fact that more people are dead and that I'm still alive.. it doesn't feel right to me. Even my grandmother, who is very familiar with the history of the Chosens.. she told me that every failed chosen paid with their lives.. and even though I didn't really fail.. no one will see it that way..."

"...You are still amazing." Zelos managed to say after a moment. "With that much responsibility on me, I don't think anyone would have been surprised if I had failed.. but it doesn't explain why you would willingly let yourself suffer.. or how you expect me to sit by and let you suffer.."

"You saw it though. You saw my shoulder.. my chest.." They both winced; Zelos had found himself haunted by a particularly frightening nightmare after the incident. "That has been happening to me since the beginning of the ritual.. though it only began to.. to.. change my skin after.. I was restored to my body in Tethe'alla.."

"Why do you insist on letting yourself suffer, if it's been going on that long?" The redhead demanded.

"Because.. I don't think I'm in any immediate danger from this... at least.. regardless of what Kr-Kratos says..." She bit her lip, staring down at her lap.

He stared at her. "Colette.. I think you're.. trying to lie to me.."

Colette closed her eyes tightly. "No... I.."

"Because yesterday afternoon, you were upset about this; practically in tears.. you didn't know who to turn to, and you told me everything.. you showed me.." Zelos gently took hold of her shoulders, wincing faintly at the memory of what was beneath the clothes. "Please.. look at me, Colette. Yesterday you told me that you wanted to live; you wanted a real life, apart from all of this.."

"..And you told me.. to keep smiling.." Colette murmured, tears freely falling down her cheeks. "..and I thought that I could do it.. and then... I was dreaming.. and I was thinking.. of all those horrible things.."

"Dreams can't be trusted, you know." He brushed his fingers against her cheek, to wipe away the tears. Colette leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hehe.. and here I was thinking that they were precious things.. I guess I got so caught up in being happy that I could dream again.. that I started believing even the bad ones.."

"Now. Repeat after me. 'I am not going to become a giant exsphere.'"

"I am not.." Colette took a deep breath. "Going to become a giant exsphere."

Zelos chuckled a little. "Now, now.. you're going to have to sound more self-assured than that. How about this one. 'My name is Colette.'"

"My name is Colette." The blonde repeated, her sniffling slowing down, at least.

"Good." Zelos nodded, smiling down at her. "Now try this one: 'I am an extraordinarily optimistic girl."

Colette giggled outright at that one. "Zelos! ..I can't say that!"

"Hey, I'm trying to boost your confidence here!" The redhead replied with a sly grin. "It's the most that I can do at the moment.."

At that moment, the door burst open, accompanied by Sheena's voice. "Are you guys okay up here? It's been a while, and... Zelos Wilder, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"

* * *

The scream was louder now, and obviously female, as the unlikely pair quickly ran down the forest path; Genis obviously the slower of the two, and hoping not to trip as he followed Regal, though it wasn't too long before the taller man stopped running as they reached a clearing, and the trouble was evident.

Chocolat was in the middle of a ring of monsters; she had fallen backwards to the ground and was waving a long stick at the approaching beasts. "Stay away from me! Or I'll.. I'll..."

Genis tightened his grip on his kendama, attempting to concentrate on one of his simpler spells as Regal leapt forwards and impressively scattered the foe. By the time he released the spell he felt rather drained, finding that his poor weapon choice as well as his condition worked negatively on the mana in his own body. Granted, the spell itself was nearly twice as strong than it usually would have been, the zombies falling flat on their faces and practically disintegrating from the fireballs that had hit them.

Chocolat sat there in shock for a few moments, watching him as he took a step back and fell onto the ground in a sitting position, blinking. "..Well.. that wasn't what I expected." Genis muttered, dropping the cursed weapon to his side.

Regal was by his side in two strides, and ignored the dirty look that Genis gave him. "Are you all right?" He wasn't sure if the question was directed at him or Chocolat, who was scrambling to her feet now.

"Wow, th-thanks." The girl said, smiling a bit now, though there was a bit of pink in her cheeks as she seemed a little embarrassed. "Um.. they told me that I was likely to find you in this direction.. er.."

"What seems to be the problem?" Regal asked calmly.

"Well.." She glanced at Genis once more, before turning her gaze back to Regal. "I.. found out that the way back to Palmacosta would be too dangerous if I tried it on my own.. and no one in Iselia is willing to help me get back there.. I know I have no right to ask for your help after the things I've said, but.."

Regal cleared his throat. "It's not up to me to decide.. but you're welcome to come back with us. I doubt it'll be a problem."

The girl nodded. "I see, thank you very much."

Genis got to his feet, slowly and carefully because he was feeling slightly dizzy. To his surprise, Chocolat reached out to help steady him, though he found it hard to look the girl in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Genis said quickly, trying at least not to snap at her, though he was quick to pull away once he was upright. She was staring at his wrists.

"Wait. You're Genis, aren't you?" She asked him slowly. "You were with Lloyd when.. grandma was.."

He forced his eyes up to meet hers. "Are you going to hate me for that too?"

She shook her head. "No, I..."

"Because if you're going to do that, you might as well get it over with, since you don't like hearing the whole story of things."

"But I.."

"We've punished ourselves enough for what happened; we wanted to explain it to you, and you went and believed the words of that Barbarian instead of us, you had no idea how it felt to do such a thing-"

"Listen, I.." Chocolat was staring at him; she was near to tears, though she bit her lip. "Look. I don't know the full story of what happened. But I heard a few things when I was in the Iselia ranch about you. They said that you were friends with my grandmother for three years, until the incident.. they said that she thought of you as a grandson, and that you made things better for her, even if there was no hope for that... and for that.. I.. I just want to thank you."

It was his turn to stare back in shock; he hadn't expected her to thank him. "Wait.. what?"

"I was angry, back at the other ranch.. because I wasn't sure what to believe, and everything happened quickly.. and now I'm.. a bit jealous, that you got to spend this time with her when I.. didn't even know where she.." She lowered her head for a moment, and reached into her pocket, pulling something out. "This.. this is yours, isn't it? I.. found it outside the ranch.."

He stared at her, unable to speak for a moment. She was holding out Marble's exsphere. She stared back at him, placing it into his hands. "It is, isn't it? I remember.. because it was on your arm before.. I'm not sure what it is.."

"It's.. your grandmother's keepsake.." Genis mumbled. She stared at him. "It's.. hard to explain.. I guess.. we can do it on the way.."

* * *

The sun was too bright, and it hurt her eyes, even though it was covered by a few patches of clouds by now.

Her head hadn't quite stopped hurting since the night before; currently, it was no better, as she paced around outside, the rune staff held tightly in one hand while the other she would occasionally stare at, or rub her temples absently with.. but it was normal, there was nothing on it, so why would she keep looking?

Lloyd was outside; he had only stepped outdoors moments before she did, and he was staring off at the forest, his expression one of concern. Upon her arrival, however, he had moved back towards the house, occasionally pacing, occasionally eating. Raine's own breakfast was still on the table where she had left it; she had no appetite and wasn't about to pretend now when there weren't enough people to even pay attention to her recent habits.

"He's hiding, isn't he."

Lloyd looked startled when she suddenly spoke, as her words were very calm, almost too calm.

He shook his head. "Well, not that I've seen. Dad said that he and Regal went out here for some air or something.. haven't seen them, though." And the concern was back in his gaze again, and Raine turned away quickly.

"I see." Was all she said, and all she planned on saying, if Lloyd was smart and took that to be the end of the conversation. Sighing a bit, she stalked over to the far end of the yard, her left hand curled tightly into a fist, her eyes closing.

"Professor?" Lloyd's voice again, and she curled her hand into a tighter fist. She hadn't been able to collect herself last night, after the little conversation with Genis that spiraled too far out of control; it wasn't something she could fix even after laying awake for hours, trying to find the solution.. and yet they were still here, without much of a lead onto that next step..

"Yes?" Her voice was calm again; she wasn't angry, really.. she was usually able to force herself to be calm at her most stressful moments.. and even right now wasn't one of those. She opened her hand and flexed her fingers once more. They felt strange and tingly. Not very pleasant.

"..We haven't really talked about what our next plans are." His tone sounded slightly hesitant, and she turned around to face him. His eyes seemed as if there was something else he wanted to say, but instead he was remaining on a neutral topic.. the more important topic, at the very least. "Now that we stabilized the two worlds.. I really don't know where to go from here."

Raine nodded. "Yes. We need to know how the two worlds were forced apart before we can figure out a way to save them."

"..I wonder about that, too, but I also want to know why Yggdrasill split the world in two in the first place." Lloyd said slowly. "I mean.. he's gone through a lot of trouble to make this twisted system in the first place."

Raine folded her arms thoughtfully. Lloyd's way of thinking, whenever he did use his head, was refreshing to her at times.. the way he seemed more concerned with the heart of the matter rather than the actual mechanics. "Don't you think it was to protect the Great Seed? To protect.. Martel?"

An icy chill ran down her spine when she said those words, her dream from the previous day having not faded entirely from her mind.

Lloyd shook his head, however, at her words, not quite the reaction she expected from him. "No.. it doesn't make sense, though. It's because the worlds were pulled apart, that the Great Seed became unstable, right? That's not really protecting her.. that's more like putting her in danger."

She stared at him, ignoring her pain. "...Lloyd, you manage to say something intelligent every now and then. You're absolutely right."

Now it was his turn to stare at her, and he muttered something about her choice of words, though she ignored it; she was getting to think again, and that felt good.. it felt as if she hadn't been allowed to truly think for a while, even though she had only recently, piecing together the relationship between Lloyd and Kratos. She winced again, and shook her head. "So. ...The who, why, and how... That's what we need to know."

"I'm...not really good at using my head to figure out stuff like this." Lloyd muttered, reaching a hand back to rub at the back of his head. "All we know is who, anyway.."

The professor shrugged her shoulders slightly. "In your case, you'd be better off not trying to use your head."

Lloyd took a long moment before replying, staring at her. "Are you... saying I'm stupid?"

Raine sighed, lowering her gaze and shaking her head. "Oh, Lloyd, stop taking things I'm saying so negatively. What I meant was, you act based on your senses."

"Senses? You mean I just react without thinking?" He sounded confused, as he did usually after she made a comment about him. It was annoying, yet somehow amazing, really, how the boy could be so smart and yet so dense at the same time.. she took a breath before explaining.

"No. It's more like...instinct." It was as if she was giving a lecture to him. It seemed that this happened every time the two of them would discuss things. "You subconsciously collect and store various external information. That's why when the time comes; you always manage to find the next path to take. Not by logic, but by intuition."

He stared at her as if she were speaking a different language. Sometimes she wondered if she was. "Intuition, huh. It still sounds like it means I don't think.."

"Fine, take it that way if you want." Raine lifted a hand to rub at her temples once more. "You never seem to accept my compliments gracefully."

Lloyd frowned. "That's because you have a twisted way of complimenting people. Especially when it's me."

She smiled weakly at him, her hand pausing mid temple-rub. "...That's because it's you."

"Huh?"

"You still haven't noticed, have you? ...Oh well, it's fine. One day, you'll become an adult, and you'll understand. It probably won't be much longer." She let her hand drop free and then sighed, turning towards the forest.

"Professor?"

"It's nothing." She replied flatly. "You always choose to be inquisitive at the wrong moments, it seems."

He was staring at her. "Why must you always act so tough?"

Taken by surprise at that question, Raine turned around to face him, slowly. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. You are so quick to deny that you have something on your mind, when it's obvious that you are thinking about something. You might think it's easier to act tough, like there is nothing bothering you, but no one can survive like that for too long."

Raine lifted an eyebrow. "Since when are you an authority on toughness?"

He scowled outright at her. "You're doing it again."

"It's none of your business." She replied, just as testily. "Or did you learn nothing from the last time you cornered me?"

His scowl quickly vanished, replaced by a half-smile of sorts. "..Funny. I was thinking the same thing."

"..I beg your pardon?"

"I know you're worried about Genis. We all are. Especially after what happened yesterday." Raine looked down at the mention of this; the attitude of her brother last night was not something she wanted to discuss, particularly with Lloyd. "Look, we didn't hear all of it, but from the gist of things.. it probably wasn't very pleasant. Though what you have got to realize is that we're all in this together.. and we'll help him get back to normal.. so.."

"..I see." Raine sighed. "So this is one of your lectures on 'how not to blame yourself'." Not that she was about to really listen to him even if it was.

"If you want to call it that.. yeah.." Lloyd gave another tentative half-smile; before Raine could say anything in reply, several things happened at once.

The first being that her headache returned in full flare, causing her to stumble backwards a bit, as the front door opened, and a very-embarrassed looking Sheena stormed out, her face red, followed by Presea, who looked confused..

..And from the forest, which she saw from the corner of her eye, mostly because she had just pressed her hands against her forehead, three figures were approaching; the last of the three clearly Genis, and his expression was a bit hard to read, as his eyes were downcast.. but then the girl, Chocolat, turned her head to look at him, and he seemed to cheer up, just a little..

While Regal was the first to step up the path onto the front yard, blinking as she saw them all gathered outside. "I hope.. that you were not too worried about our absence."

"A little concerned, perhaps." Raine's reply came from behind her hands; Regal frowned as he noticed her rubbing her temples furiously.

Regal nodded a little. "..For that, I apologize." He stepped aside so that Chocolat and Genis could step past him.

"Chocolat?" Lloyd asked, looking confused. "..What brings you out here?"

The yellow-clad girl blushed a little. "Well.. after the way I treated you, it's a wonder that I would even ask this.. but.. I need a way to get back home.. and there doesn't really seem to be any other way to get there quickly.."

Lloyd looked down for a moment. "That's okay. You had your reasons.."

"I just wanted to apologize for.. getting mad at you like that. I learned what really happened from some of the other people.. and Genis told me everything.. and it wasn't your fault. You also saved my life a few times.. so I can't hold this against you.. it would be an insult to grandma's memory.." At this part, she looked over at the smaller boy next to her. "..Which I gave back to Genis.. because they shared an important bond."

Regal had been present during that conversation, which took up most of the walk back to Dirk's house. It was very heartfelt, the way the two had discussed the dead woman, Marble.. and once more he was visited by his thoughts of Alicia.. and then he saw Presea outside; she was looking at him, though once she realized that he had noticed, quickly turned her head away..

She had to be conflicted, unsure of how to move on.. which he accepted, because he didn't quite forgive himself either, even with the truth coming out.

Yet.. the conversation was continuing, and Regal shook his head. Once again, he had let himself get too carried away with his thoughts, when he usually paid attention to the discussions..

Zelos and Colette had just stepped outside the door to join them, and Sheena pointedly wasn't looking in their direction; Colette looked as if she wanted to speak to the summoner, though the lack of eye-contact didn't help. From what he could see, Genis was refusing to make eye contact with his sister as well.. he couldn't help but shake his head. If there was one person who could set them all right again, perhaps it would be Lloyd..

"So.. will you .. help me?"

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah, of course." He glanced over at Raine, and Regal did as well. "Unless.. you think I'm being.."

"Too softhearted? I think my opinion on that stopped mattering a long time ago." The professor replied, her tone very dry.

Lloyd nodded. "Right.. then I think it's settled." He glanced over at Colette. "Do you want to share a Rheaird with her?"

Colette blinked a little in surprise. "Umm.. I'd love to.. though.. maybe it's better if I didn't.."

Regal was surprised; Lloyd looked surprised as well, but he nodded. "Um.. if you say so.."

"She can share with me." Presea spoke up quietly, to his greater surprise. Chocolat nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you again, everyone. I can't wait to get back home to Palmacosta and see my mother again.." She smiled.

"Hey.. if we're going to be going there, you don't mind if we check up on the other cities in the area first, do you?" Zelos said suddenly. "Just to see how everyone took the earthquakes.. and if there is anything we can possibly do to help."

"That was our plan anyway." Sheena remarked, not looking at him.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh.. yeah.. don't worry, it won't take too long.. and if everyone's ready, we can leave in a few minutes, after I say bye to Dad.."

Regal nodded. "Very well; I'll make sure that all of our supplies are gathered."


	14. where is the love

**Conflictions of the Mind  
**-Chapter Fourteen-  
_Where Is The Love?_

* * *

_If ever the river could whisper your name  
__Would the choices you make still be the same  
__Like a flower that dies from angry rain  
__Why do we hurt ourselves?_

* * *

They had first traveled to the far north, beyond the continent.. and encountered a strange village on an island composed entirely of Katz. However, finding nothing amiss, though acquiring a few new supplies, they had swooped around, heading towards the south instead. Flying over the dry, arid desert.. Presea found it unlike anything she had ever experienced. 

The only time she had ever seen so much sand before was from their stop at Altamira just a few days ago. Thinking of it was enough to make her wince when she remembered Alicia's tomb at the top of the company building. These days it usually didn't leave her mind for longer than a few minutes at a time.. yet remembering the harsh reality would always cause a strange sensation in her chest.. a feeling she couldn't quite grasp, though logically understood it was connected with grief.

The last time she had spoken to her sister, after all, was after the girl had turned ten years of age. She seemed barely older than that in the form that the exsphere revealed.. yet her death was probably over ten years ago. It was hard to wrap their minds around the facts given to them.. though Presea knew when their task of uniting the worlds was over.. there would be more time to.. go over things, and to understand them.. and to leave the past completely behind.

She looked down at the dry sands stretched out below.. it seemed like death.

Death perhaps was too strong a word to describe the desert.. though their flight south had been filled with tension. The young woman who she had been sharing the Rheaird with provided her with some conversation, at least; though Presea felt envious of her, and unable to reply at some moments.

Envious at how Chocolat was able to find it in her heart to forgive Lloyd for what he had done to her family.. and yet here she was barely able to look Regal Bryant in the face when.. what he had done was truly noble.

Perhaps it was that her heart was weak. Feelings and emotions were still new to her, and she had many things on her mind already.. not to mention the weapons were becoming louder once more.. it was as if the closer they drew in to the desert, to the city that lay below.. the more they chattered, filling up her mind with dark thoughts.. thoughts that she knew that she would have to push away if she would ever allow her companions to be more than.. acquaintances. In some ways, she had accepted them.. and believed that they accepted her.. yet, it was hard, with those voices, begging her to join in their emptiness.

"Presea?"

She had a feeling that they would find the next weapon soon.. perhaps then, the devil arms would give her a rest. Either that, or they would get worse.

They usually quieted down, though.. she would have to be optimistic.

"Is.. something wrong?"

A little startled, as she had been distracted before, Presea took a moment to formulate a reply to the brunette. "Oh. I have never seen a desert before."

"I see.."

Presea knew that she didn't really understand. "It's.. much different than seeing the frozen wasteland of Flanior.. though this too, is a wasteland.." She stopped speaking, trying to focus once more on controlling the vehicle.

"..Flanoir?"

"..I'm sorry." Her teal-blue gaze was on the Oasis ahead; Lloyd, in the lead, had already begun his descent. "It is.. a land of ice. It.. does not reside in this world."

"..A land of ice..?"

"Yes."

Silence passed; and for a few moments it was silence, pure and blissful.. until she heard those voices again, the voices of the underworld, begging her to join them.. but no, she had nearly landed now, her feet scraping the sand, slowing the vehicle to a stop. "It is safe to dismount."

"Thank you." Chocolat fanned herself with her hands after sliding off of the Rheaird. "..I hope we won't be here for too long. It is rather hot.."

"The temperature is warmer near the ground." Presea replied quietly, closing her eyes briefly before walking over to join her friends.

* * *

Their stop in Triet was supposed to be brief, so the majority of the group remained near the outskirts of the city. 

Genis felt that it was ridiciously hot.

Finding nothing better to do, as he still wasn't keen on speaking to anyone, Genis took a seat on the dusty ground and waited patiently for those who had went out to scout to return, just hoping that it would be quick enough. Colette told them that she would try to fan them with her angel wings.. though Genis pointed out that they were hardly solid and would do nothing but tire her out.

He would have preferred to cast one of his ice or water spells, though after what had happened in the forest, he knew that casting anything was out of the question. Lest he get accused of using mana up for frivolous purposes, or worse, that he'd use up whatever energy he had and faint.. which would only succeed in getting Raine even more on his case than she had been..

Even now, he could sense her. Staring at the back of his head, no doubt, though he wasn't going to turn around. He had barely said three words to her since the previous night; he wasn't about to start speaking now.

"Hey, I'm back." He heard Lloyd call, and the mage glanced up from his handcuffs to look at him.

"So what's happened here, then?" Colette asked.

"Well, they said that the Triet Ruins possibly suffered some damages.." Lloyd frowned a little. "Some people were on an expedition there, it seems.."

"The ruins?" This had caught Raine's attention. Instead of turning around, Genis merely imagined the look on her face. And shook his head.

"I also heard that there is a giant monster worm around here terrorizing people.." Lloyd continued quickly. "..So.. any ideas before we go to Izoold?"

Colette looked taken aback. "We can't just leave it like that! We have to do something, Lloyd!"

"It'll take too much time.." Zelos pointed out. "We don't have much of that to spare, you know.. and besides, I'm sure Chocolat really wants to get home.." He glanced over at the girl in question, likely hoping that she'd agree with him.

Chocolat shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really. It's not everyday that one gets to ride around on.. what did you call these things again? Rheairds? ..I mean, it's an amazing experience. And the more people you get to help the better, right?"

Zelos frowned slightly. "..I guess.. but either one of these things could prove to be dangerous. Okay, a giant monster worm? Give me a break!"

Genis put his hands up to his face and shook his head. "Why don't we just split up? That way we can get out of this place a lot quicker. It's way too hot to even be worrying about it."

Colette smiled at him. "That's good thinking, Genis!"

"Either way could be dangerous for Genis.." Raine said quickly. This time Genis turned around to properly focus his glare at her. "Don't you look at me like that! I've heard about what happened in the forest, you know.."

_"Raine!"_ There. He had said her name. Looking at her now he could see that her face had gone very white, and her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"It'll probably only take two of us to head over to the ruins and look things over. One, if necessary, while someone stays here with Chocolat and Genis.. and then the remaining ones can run over to fight that worm.." Raine folded her arms across her chest. Genis knew very well that _she_ wanted to be the one to head over to the ruins.. if they had been destroyed, she would try to carry away something from the wreckage.. he knew her too well.

"I'm going to fight, then." Lloyd said after an awkward silence. "And.. I figure that Sheena and Zelos can come as well. Right? Which leaves.."

"Colette should stay here," Zelos said suddenly. "It'll probably be better that way.."

Lloyd nodded. "I agree with that.. so.. Presea? Will you come with us?"

"..What?" Presea seemed rather distracted for a moment, and Genis frowned a little. "Yes, of course."

Colette glanced down at Genis. "It's okay. I really wanted to help fight, but.. I can keep you company, right?"

"Yeah.." Genis nodded, though was still a little confused by Zelos' being the one to insist on Colette staying. As for Lloyd, he understood perfectly why his best friend would say something like that. Not that he really minded or anything.

Lloyd's gaze moved over to Raine. "You're not going to the ruins by yourself.. so Regal can go with you.. and we should be set."

"C'mon, let's go." Sheena's tone was still annoyed as she strode out of the city, clutching the canteen that Zelos had given her.

The others quickly left as well, leaving only the three of them. Genis remained sitting on the ground, not feeling too inclined to return to his feet. Colette sighed a little, watching Lloyd's group take flight, before wandering back over to him and Chocolat.

"Aren't we a fun little trio?" Genis tried to make a joke, and failed, the words coming out a bit flat.

Colette gave him a stern look. "Genis.. you need to stop being so mean to Professor Raine. You made her cry, you know.. and she's the Professor.. you know that she's not supposed to.."

Chocolat blinked a little. "I'll go for a little walk, if you two want to have a private conversation.. I can go pick up a souvenir for Mom. She's never been here before."

Colette nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Just be careful, okay? ..It still can be dangerous around here.." She waited until the girl had wandered to one of the street vendors before turning back around to look at Genis, her hands already formed into fists.

"Look. We've talked about this." Genis muttered. "We both have a problem, right? Mine isn't as serious as yours, though I don't know why you don't want to get to Altessa's right away.."

"It's because we don't know for sure if he can do this or not." Colette lowered her gaze. "And I've already decided that making sure that the people of Sylvarant are okay is the important matter here. It's not like you're doing any better."

"I'm worried about you too. And it's not like you to suddenly be pessimistic."

Colette stared at him. "Just because it's 'not like me', doesn't mean that I.. I'm being realistic, Genis, okay? Right now I want to make sure that Sylvarant is safe.. because, that was my job. I am not walking away from my responsibility as a Chosen just because most of us have come to the conclusion that it's not.. I mean.." her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to die either, but someone told me that it's important to smile. And.. so I am, smiling. We can't worry about me right now."

Genis lowered his gaze. "I think you've been talking to my sister for too long. But.. okay. I trust you, Colette.. just as long as we get to Altessa's eventually..." He really missed Mithos. His friends had become like strangers to him, and he couldn't stand it.

He clenched his hands into fists and tried to pull the cuffs apart by sheer force... to no avail. Not like he hadn't tried many times before.. his strength was pitiful. He imagined Mithos laughing at him. He laughed at himself.

Now it was Colette's turn to stare. "Um.. Genis? ..If you made a joke, I.. don't think I quite understood it."

The silver-haired mage stopped laughing, lifting up his head to look back up at her, blinking. "What? ..No, there was no joke. I was being serious about what I said.." he held up his wrists. "This is why I was laughing."

"..I don't see what's funny about it." Colette tilted her head to the side. "I mean.. they're not like Regal's at all, are they?"

"Nope." Genis sighed. "His just prevent him from using his hands in combat. Mine.. well, I know I'm definitely stronger in some ways.. and yet, weak in others.. and until I can reclaim that balance... I don't know. They don't want me to fight... but.. I can fight, see? And I want to, because I am not useless!" He nearly shouted, and he forced himself to moderate his tone.

"..Didn't Regal say that it took a lot of energy out of you?"

Genis made a face. "He doesn't know! He's not the one that this is happening to, okay? So don't bring him up, or try to compare us.. because it's different!"

He had shouted that time, and Colette winced, and he felt bad.. but.. she just needed to stop talking about them. "I.. er.. sorry.."

Colette shook her head. "No, I'm sorry.. but now do you see my point? How one thing happens and suddenly, you aren't really allowed to make your own decisions anymore? This is why I only told you and... well, I'm not going to tell you who else I told.. but no one can know, okay? Especially Lloyd.. and... Promise me.. I know you really, really want to see Mithos.. but we have to do this first. Is that okay?"

Genis closed his eyes. "Okay... I guess.. but if something changes, you have to tell them, you know? Or.. I'll feel horrible, that I knew this about you and didn't do anything to help.."

Colette tightened her hands into fists. "It's my decision, Genis. It's not taking too much away from my ability to fight.. unlike you.. and we don't know how to fix your problem.. and we think that mine is fixable.. so in a way, I'm lucky.. so we can work through this. Now all you have to do for me is smile."

"..But I don't feel like smiling." Because he was angry, and if he was going to make his point, he would have to stay angry.

"Do you think it's easy for me to do it all the time?" Colette smiled sadly, studying him with her blue eyes. "Really.. it's not that easy.. yet I can still do it.. I can still feel good about myself and what I'm doing.. and if I don't, I.. fake it, you know? So maybe.. everyone will start believing that.. you're okay.. if you smile too."

Genis stared at her. "You are a regular con artist."

Colette giggled this time, and he knew it was genuine, but something about it made him want to smile too. She had it worse off than he did, and yet she could.. easily fool people into thinking that she was really all right.. and somehow, being in on her secret.. knowing that and still being able to smile.. knowing that he probably wouldn't get relieved of these handcuffs any time soon..

He'd have to try, at least.

* * *

The Triet Ruins were barely a minute away from the Oasis, Rheaird-wise. Raine knew that their business here wasn't going to take very long; it was just something she had to see for herself, first. 

Had it just been at the beginning of their journey that they had come here? The first seal of the Chosen.. she couldn't help but shudder a bit as she and Regal moved forwards to stand at what had once been the entrance. Now none would be able to enter there; perhaps it was a good thing, a sure sign that the Chosen's journey would never pass this way again..

"Hm. If I knew then what I know now.." Raine murmured, taking a few slow, measured steps forwards. The ruins had collapsed onto themselves. Where the rocks were one smooth, they were now cracked and broken... where the path had once been.. there was nothing.

"Did you say something?"

She shook her head, her eyes returning to the wreck... and then they widened considerably, as she took a step back, feeling tightness in her chest. "...How.. horrible."

Mixed in with the rubble, she could see the splattered bodies of what had once been part of a small tourist group.. a mangled display of limbs that nearly made her turn around and expel whatever food was left in her stomach. Her resolve not to be seen as weak was what prevented her from doing so... Raine lowered her head, though lifted her staff resolutely.

"...I do not believe that anything can be done for them." Regal's voice was quiet in the eerie silence.

"You are correct." Raine replied softly. "Once again, my healing arts are useless."

_Yes, and because of your meddling, your precious ruins are gone too. Isn't that what's bothering you the most?_

She winced, staring into her hands. "No."

"Are you all right?" Regal's voice had taken a concerned tone.

"What?" She glanced over at him. "Oh. There is... nothing we can do here." She forced herself to turn away. This was not their task... to clean up the remains. People from the city of Triet would have to come here to do that themselves.

He nodded, slowly. "Very well. We'd best head back to the Oasis, then."

"You're right." Raine tightened her grip on her staff. "We can only hope that this is the worst of it all. A few... careless deaths on our heads."

The Duke raised an eyebrow at her. "I.. admire your ability to speak of the dead with such remove."

_What?_

She wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly. Unless he was... yes, obviously he did not admire it at all; perhaps that was contempt in his voice? No.. he was speaking normally. And normally.. such a remark wouldn't take her as off guard as this one did. It was a rather twisted remark to say to her, even if it was true to a fault; she did have a way of distancing herself from things.. even now, perhaps she was admitting that the voice had been right; perhaps she did care more that the ruins were destroyed rather than..

"No." Raine muttered to herself, mounting her Rheaird. "That isn't true."

"I'm sorry."

She was surprised that he had given a response. Perhaps he had thought she was speaking to him. Better to let it stay that way. "That isn't what I meant." She glanced over in his direction.

Regal inclined his head in a nod. "My apologies. I did not mean for it to be harsh."

"It's fine." She replied, testily. "We'd best get back.."

"I meant that you have a clear mind, and know when to be focused."

_Yeah, right._

She blinked at him, almost unsure if she had heard him correctly that time. She forced a slight chuckle. "I see.. well, don't complement me too much. Although... would you mind heading to Triet alone? I'm sure the others are still battling, though I would prefer it if there were someone to look after Genis and the rest.."

_You're just hoping that you can make yourself more useful._ She winced. That tingling feeling had spread all the way up her arm by now. It was obnoxious, really, how it felt like millions of little pinpricks striking in different areas at alternate times.

Regal frowned a little, but nodded once more. "Be careful."

"Don't tell them anything. About what we found here. Just let the citizens know." Regardless of what she was feeling, her tone of voice remained clear and steady, as if nothing was bothering her at all.

"..Understood."

Raine waited until she was sure that he had taken off for the Oasis city before choosing her own course. A most unsettling experience.. her fingers closed tightly around the handlebars. With any luck, that would be the worst... there were still other cities to visit.. perhaps it would be better if they went back to Tethe'alla.. if everything they stumbled upon here was beyond their assistance.

She sighed, her gaze scanning the desert below for signs of Lloyd, mostly trying to avert her gaze from the sun.. she wasn't exactly sure when bright lights started to bother her during this journey; perhaps she had stared too long at the aftereffects of a photon spell.. she frowned; that couldn't be right either. She hated it when things didn't make sense; she usually was on top of things like this..

"When did it change? When I saw the Otherworldly Gate, and realized exactly how much of my life has been a sham?" Raine mused aloud, then shook her head. She simply.. couldn't waste time trying to find a solution to this mess when there were bigger problems at hand.. problems on a much larger scale.

_And do you really believe that Lloyd's plan will work? He is an idealist. Not everyone can be changed. Nor everything._

"That's not true. He's changed me." She muttered, wincing at the pain in her chest. "He will save this world.. and we're all willing to take the risks."

_Are you so sure?_

_Yes,_ she snapped back mentally. She had spotted them at last; she could still see them fighting a.. monstrous thing. They were struggling, however... she could see that Lloyd still had most of his strength up, though Presea looked tired, leaning on her axe more than swinging it.

Zelos was concentrating on healing; leaving him pretty much unable to fight offensively, save to give it a few whacks with his sword. Without warning, the monster burrowed underground.. Raine narrowed her eyes, swooping in close and leaping off of the vehicle.

"Professor!" Lloyd looked relieved to see her. "We need your help!"

Warmth filled her. It felt good to be needed. _They take you for granted, and you know it._

_'Stop it,'_ Raine snapped back mentally. She needed to concentrate. "Zelos, quickly, toss me a magic lens!"

"Bet you love me now, huh?" He threw the item over to her, and she caught it, just as the monster burst up from the ground again.

"I got it!"

"Damn.." She heard Sheena moan, and to her shock, realized that the young woman had been hit from the sheer force of the sand worm pushing up through the ground, and her body had landed hard some yards away.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sand was flying everywhere; at least Raine didn't have to worry about being blinded by sunlight. "Zelos, quickly, check on Sheena. It figures that this thing's weakness is water."

Lloyd slammed his sword into the worm's side. "Beast! Omega Tempest!"

Raine took a step back, stumbling a little, though tightened her grip on her staff, holding it up horizontally. "Root of all creation... grant us a breath of life!" She could hear Sheena speaking again, just faintly. Zelos had gotten over there in time. She waved the staff around in a fluid movement, letting the mana flow freely.

"Revitalize!"

"Thank you." Presea was able to stand normally again, though she took a step backwards to equip the aquamarine onto her weapon. Raine smiled briefly in approval, though she had to survey the scene once more. The worm had dived again.. giving them less than a half-minute to do anything.

Lloyd glanced over. "You ready?"

She lifted her staff in response. "Light!"

The sandworm appeared again, once again knocking Sheena off of her feet. "Annoying.." The summoner muttered, scrambling to her feet.

Zelos circled around the far side of the beast, sticking his sword into the beast. "Super lightening blade!"

Presea lunged towards the worm, swinging her axe around. "Deadly destruction!"

They didn't have time to wait for Sheena to gather herself. Raine knew full well that it took a while for the summoning to take place. "Photon!"

"I call upon the maiden of the mist.."

The monster shook off the attack, barely seeming phased. Raine winced a little, feeling once more the strange tightening in her chest. _'Probably just grief about what happened at the ruins.'_ she told herself. She didn't have time for this!

Lloyd attacked with sword rain once more.. so her exsphere harmonized with Zelos, this time.

"Plasma blade!"

Their combined attack sliced cleanly through the sandworm, leaving both sides lolling around aimlessly in a macabre fashion.

"That should help my research." Raine made a face, though she narrowed her eyes as something seemed to glint from the inside of the carcass. "What is that?"

"Come! Undine!" Sheena called out suddenly, and the summon spirit appeared. Even though the beast was dead, it still flopped around, likely believing itself to still be alive.

"Spread!" Undine called out, and water poured upwards as if springing from a fountain, or an underground spring. The two halves of worm were washed away, and they were splashed with droplets of cool, pure water.

While Raine usually hated it when this particular spirit was summoned, she had to admit, at least to herself, that feeling the brief spray of water was refreshing, considering the heat in the desert, and the battle only made the heat worse.

"Thanks." Sheena thanked the Summon Spirit, and after a few words, Undine departed.

Now that the water had gone, Raine took a few steps forwards to where the sandworm had been flopping around. There clearly was something there, now half-buried in the sand.. she knelt down to remove it, though drew her hand back sharply.

_You don't really want to handle that, do you?_

"Shut up." She muttered, reaching in and this time, her fingers closed around the handle of a sword.. frowning, she pulled it out.

"Professor? What are you doing?" Raine turned her head to glance at Lloyd, who had just stepped behind her, followed by the other three. Presea still seemed to be a little weary.

"I.. found this." The sword was heavy, though she managed to lift it enough to show the others. Zelos took it from her, frowning as he studied it.

Sheena stared at it. "Why would a weapon..?"

"It might be a Devil's arm." Presea said quietly.

Raine got to her feet. "Lloyd, do you have the Nebilim or the key handy?"

Zelos moved over to their packs. "I do believe the key is reacting. Gruesome looking thing, isn't it?"

"Yes." Presea was frowning. "Shouldn't we go back?"

Sheena nodded. "We're all done here. It's a good thing you showed up, Raine."

Raine gave her a half-smile. "It probably would have been better had I set out with you originally. What's done is done, I suppose.. and we don't really have much time to be hanging around." So saying, she moved towards her Rheaird.

* * *

Chocolat took a bite out of the sandwich that Colette handed over to her. "You are.. the only person I know that uses fruits to make a sandwich." 

Colette blinked at her, confusion present in her blue eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really.. it's just different." Chocolat grinned, taking another bite. "It's sweet, at least, though with all this trouble, it might have been easier just to make a fruit salad."

"It is a fruit salad. Fruit salad on toast." Colette pointed out. "Though put together in a sandwich so that it'll.. bring more of an interesting flavor?"

Genis watched the girls chatter, an amused expression on his face. Just listening to Colette trying to logic out putting fruits together with bread.. in a sandwich no less.. well, he preferred his own. Grudgingly, he had made one for Regal as well, perhaps in an unconscious action to improve relations, though he still knew that he would always dislike him.

They were entirely too similar, which is what bothered him the most; if he allowed himself to open up to him, there was undoubtedly a lot that he would learn.

He didn't want to, though. It was a lot easier to go on hating him, especially the more the man seemed to insinuate himself into his life and Presea's.

Genis had no right to hate him for killing Presea's sister.. when he had done the same thing. He had told Regal that. Yet for Presea.. if Presea couldn't forgive him, then didn't it make more sense for Genis to go on hating him?

And then there was Chocolat. Perhaps.. this would have been better if Chocolat hated both him and Lloyd. Originally, she hadn't even known that he had anything to do with it at all. Now... now they had talked, and she understood him; they had shared a bond with Marble... they had both been.. her grandchildren..

Yet he _refused_. Was he.. stupid?

He shook his head. No. He was a hypocrite. That's all there was to it... he was becoming no better than any other half-elf in his position. If it had anything to do with being a half-elf at all. Perhaps it was the human in him that made him this way. He hadn't really thought of it that much.

Here he had friends.. and he was pushing them away. He had his sister.. but she was pushing him away... so he pushed back. He felt rather.. bratty. Because here he was, sitting pretty with those ridicilous handcuffs bound to his wrists... while they all still worked together as a group.. he'd have to figure out how to get back to being himself. Maybe it wasn't just him that was different; it was these handcuffs.

He was still rather stubborn though; it was probably up to him to take the first step again, but he didn't want to. It was likely he had inherited this stubborn streak from his sister, somehow; he knew she could be very, very stubborn.. but like this? She was far more sensible.. while he let his thoughts get to him.. torture him... did he in some way enjoy this punishment?

He glanced up from his sandwich, watching as the five Rheairds streaked in from overhead, probably landing just outside the city.

"Lets go." Regal said calmly, packing up the supplies. Colette nodded, and reached a hand down to help Genis to his feet.

He gave her a half-smile. It was the best he could do under the circumstances.

* * *

Izoold was a small fishing village just outside the Ossa Trail. While it had taken days to walk in the past.. flying certainly took a lot less time than walking, to be sure; it was verging on late afternoon now, a few more clouds building up in the sky.. but at least once they passed the mountains the air was refreshingly cooler. 

"The area around here seems okay.." They had landed on the outskirts, and Lloyd was studying the area. "I'll just go in and.." 

He stopped speaking suddenly, as the sounds of rising shouts came from within the village.

"What is that all about?" Sheena frowned. "This place is usually peaceful, isn't it?"

Some of the citizens came running up to the village entrance. "There is a monster loose in the village!"

The mother was dragging a little child away by the hand. "Mommy, the hunters have it under control, don't they?"

"Well, we won't be around when it is killed."

Lloyd tried to stop them. "What do you mean?" However, they went right past him.

Raine sighed. "If they have it under control.."

Lloyd shook his head. "I doubt it... the monsters are too strong for normal people to handle out here."

"Right. Lets go!" Colette said cheerily.

Shaking her head, Raine followed them into the village. Many doors were slamming shut, though as soon as they had rounded a corner, they could clearly see what was wrong.

_Clara._

Raine slapped herself mentally; she had almost forgotten about that poor woman.

Lloyd ran down the beach, waving his arms and shouting, trying to get the attention of the men who had her cornered. "Wait up!"

"We've finally caught this monster, and we will be the ones to get rid of it." The man aimed an arrow at her, ready to let it slip free. His companions had already tried to lasso the miserable creature; they probably didn't realize that she was once a human..

"No!" Colette shouted; her wings had come out, so she flew down the beach. "Don't kill her!"

The archer turned his head, looking confused. "Chosen one?"

"She's not a monster. We can save her. Just leave it to us!" She pleaded. Raine quickly ran down to the beach as well, finding herself to be a little out of breath.

_Do you really think that you can save her?_

"Stand back everyone." Raine ignored the voice; this was something that she could do, and she couldn't afford to be distracted.

"She said, stand back!" Lloyd shouted at the hunters, while others in the group tried to distract any spectators.

She needed enough silence to gather her bearings. There wasn't enough time to do this, though at least it wasn't as complicated as bringing someone back from the near-brink of death. She had a multitude of weapons still, from their various spoils.. yet she decided upon the Holy Staff. She only hoped that Clara would stay still enough for her to use it.

Raine moved slowly towards the monster, slowly because she didn't want Clara to be provoked in any way while she concentrated. She dropped to one knee, and lifted the holy staff up in the air, both hands gripped around it, closing her eyes tightly as she channeled the mana to help her. "..Resurrection!"

Pure light came, and blinded her for a moment. It felt as if time had slowed down to a snail's crawl... and she still couldn't see..

Though she knew that everyone else could see, clearly.. the form of the monster disappearing.. no, shrinking.. or perhaps she was imagining it, and the spell hadn't worked at all.

Raine opened her eyes once more, blinking the blindness away.

There was a woman standing there now. She appeared fairly young, though was likely closer to Regal in age.. pale skin, though there were welts on her arms where the ropes had hit her.. otherwise, she seemed whole, an unsteady hand pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her dark blue eyes as she stared at them.

"Clara?" Colette asked, moving forwards. "..Are you okay?"

Clara put a hand to her forehead, and was unable to speak for a few minutes.

Raine remained on the ground, feeling entirely drained.

"..I feel as if I've just been woken up from a long and terrible nightmare.." Clara spoke finally, as she stared at the companions. "..I've.. seen you all before.. some of you, at least.." Her gaze went back to Colette. "..And you, you're the Chosen one, aren't you?" She paused for a long moment, her gaze going to the faces in turn. "You.. told them not to hurt me..."

Colette blinked, and shook her head slightly. "..Well, it wasn't just me, not really.. see, it was Lloyd who did that.. and, the one you should really be grateful to is Professor Sage.. she's the one that healed you.. I'm not much of a Chosen, really.."

"Not that being a Chosen has any meaning anymore." Zelos remarked quietly.

Clara nodded slowly, and turned to face the healer, who had by now gotten to her feet. She was a little dizzy, though she managed to keep herself upright by leaning somewhat on the staff. Hoping, of course, that it wasn't too obvious.

"..I see.. I'm in your debt."

There was pain again; Raine tried her best to ignore it. "I'm glad that we could help.. what will you do now?"

Clara put both hands to her head, looking down at her feet for a moment. "..When I was released from the cage.. my husband.. I know I heard some things, but..." she lifted her head, her eyes slightly watery. "..I have a feeling.. he's gone, isn't he?"

Raine lowered her gaze. She remembered how low she had felt that day.. when she learned exactly how limited she was with her healing arts.. being able to save Clara made up for that, but only a little. It was ironic, really, though; she hadn't really wanted to save him in the first place.

It was Lloyd who spoke next. "..Yes. I'm sorry.. things got a bit ugly back there.. and we.. tried to save him.."

Clara nodded. "..I understand."

Raine lifted her head, pushing her hair out of her eyes. _'She's taking this better than I expected.'_

Lloyd was staring at Clara. "You do?"

"Yes.." Clara looked down as well. "..I had a feeling he would die.. or be killed.. because of his father.." She glanced up.

"Well, you don't have to worry about the Desians anymore.. we took care of them, and are striving to make the world whole again.." Sheena spoke softly.

Lloyd nodded. "..I'm sure that the knowledge doesn't ease the pain of your loss.. but we have to make things right.."

Clara smiled faintly. "..Thank you. Knowing that will make things better in the long run... but.. I have my life back. For that I am eternally grateful." she sighed, deeply. "..I do miss Palmacosta.. don't know how we can get there from here.."

"We'll take you." Lloyd said quickly. "We're already going there, to see if everything is stable, and besides, Chocolat needs to go home as well."

"Chocolat?"

The girl in question stepped out from behind Sheena. "I.. recognize you.. I think."

Clara studied her, frowning a little. "You're Marble's granddaughter.. Cacao's daughter then.. the last thing I remember before.. the incident, was the Governor-General sending out an army... and hearing about the casualties.. watching him die.."

Chocolat lowered her gaze. "Yes.. that was when my dad died, and they came and took Grandma away.."

Raine cleared her throat. "There is a lot.. of catching up to be done, I'm sure. But Palmacosta is just across the ocean.." It was a wonder she didn't wince at that phrase, but it was far, far easier to cross the ocean via the air than in a boat. "So you two will probably feel more comfortable there."

Lloyd nodded. "That's a great idea. I'm sure that Neil will be happy to see both of you, as well as your mom, Chocolat." He looked at Raine. "Will you let Clara ride with you, then?"

Raine nodded. She wasn't sure that this was a good idea, considering her condition.. not that she would admit that she had a condition; it would have seemed a little strange if she refused.

_Plus, you have your image to consider._

'_Stop it.'_

The headaches she was used to.. her arm being occasionally numb? She could deal with that, certainly. The chest pains were entirely new; she knew that she hadn't felt pain like that before, even up until the day before. The pain hadn't stopped since she healed Clara.

They were walking outside the city now. Raine waited for Clara to join her on the Rheaird, while Chocolat rode with Sheena this time. They were both silent for some time, Raine mostly fighting an internal struggle; Clara was likely being introspective.

The one thing that they hadn't mentioned was what had happened to her daughter, Killia. Perhaps Clara still assumed her to be alive.. in which case, after getting her life back.. she'd just be returning to the surety of heartbreak. At least if they returned to the city first, telling her would be.. out of their hands.

"Miss Sage?" She asked, tentatively.

"Please, call me Raine."

Clara was quiet for a moment. "That name seems.. rather familiar to me as well."

"I didn't realize it was popular." They were still over the ocean, the sun poised above the horizon. The ocean was red. So _ominous_, she thought, repressing the urge to shudder. She hated the water.

"I don't believe that it is.." Clara replied. "It seems so strange.. being able to speak again.. being able to recall things.."

Raine nodded. "As I've said.. I'm just glad that I was able to help you."

"Five years of my life.. gone." The woman murmured. "Were you ever in Palmacosta before? ..I mean, before five years ago."

_She's nosy, isn't she?_

_'Be quiet.'_ Raine considered. Had this woman possibly known her when she was here? Especially if her memory was serving her correctly.. "Hm.. briefly. I was very young at the time.. about ten years ago, if not more."

"Hmmm." Clara seemed to consider this for a few moments, as she fell quiet, perhaps into thought.

Raine glanced ahead. Lloyd was in the lead, as usual, and for once, she was keeping up with the group, flying only a little behind Presea. Genis and Colette were flanked with one another near the back, and Regal was back there as well to keep an eye on them.

"I think I remember... Marble was the one that found you, wasn't she?"

"I'm sorry..?" Raine was a little taken off guard.

"..I was with her. She and her daughter wanted to take you and.. there was a baby... into their home, with Chocolat.. it was a scandal of sorts.." She sighed heavily. "Dorr was so against it.. and I remember feeling so guilty, because there was nothing that I could have done.."

_She's lying, of course. Because she knows that you are a half-elf; what human would feel sorry about that? They probably kicked you out of town and left you to die again._

_'That's not true!'_ She snapped back mentally. It was another missing piece. She hadn't remembered that part before.. and yet.. it made sense.

"...I must have blocked it out of my memory." Raine replied, her voice shaking slightly.

"It's probably better that way.." Clara sighed once more. "Dorr wanted everyone to forget about it. He was a good man.. but.. he cared too much for what people thought of him rather than... well.. he's gone now, I really shouldn't talk about him that way. He was my husband.. I loved him, even with his faults.."

"..You don't have to apologize for him. It's easily understandable, what he must have thought.. he wanted to impress his father; it seems that children do a lot to... try and look better in the eyes of their parents.."

_Except for you, of course, you miserable failure._

_'I said, shut up!'_ She had almost slipped and said that out loud, but caught her response just in time. Yes Raine, one-way ticket on the road to insanity. Her head was buzzing; Palmacosta was probably just minutes away by now.

"His father was a good man, though... he was very idealistic. He would have let you stay, had Dorr not talked him out of it.." Clara wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I truly hope that nothing bad has come of it."

"Hm. I don't believe that everything happens for a reason.. unless its scientific, of course.. though don't worry about the past.."

_Done-bun-can't-be-un-done._

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ Her head was literally pounding now; at least this was the familiar pain. She didn't get an answer.

"Are you all right?" Clara's voice again.

"I should be asking you that." Raine replied softly. "We're almost there, though."

The city was visible now; they would arrive within a few moments. Squinting down below, however, caused Raine to frown once more; something seemed wrong. Perhaps it was the height, or the fact that it was getting dark.. something foreboding about it.

"I hope nothing's wrong." Lloyd called out. So he had noticed it, too. "We're going in for a landing."

Slowly, the Rheairds descended from the sky. Raine's was the fifth to land on the outskirts, and as soon as she had touched the ground, that pain in her chest decided to start up again. _'Great.'_

Chocolat was already running towards the entrance of the city. Yet, as Raine watched, her footsteps slowed down, until she was standing at the entrance. The girl's body went suddenly rigid, and then.. she began backing away.

"Mom? ...N-no... No!"

She fell to her knees.

Regal was the last to land, and he too joined the group in their collective silence.

"This can't be..." Colette whispered, grabbing on to Chocolat's arm.

Clara took a few shaky steps forwards. "W-what..?"

Raine moved as well, her eyes widening when she saw what lay spread before them, pressing her hand to her chest. "Oh no... it's worse.."

From her vantage point.. the only buildings that had survived the earthquake were barely standing.. rubble completely littered the road.. and of course, there were the bodies.

It was worse.

Even when Luin had completely been destroyed.. it had not been this bad.

The ocean seemed to be pouring in from all sides, the water gushing, frothing wildly where it could seep in.. though most of it was blocked by the rubble from the crumbled buildings. The city's pride and hard work had eventually come to this.

_'And it wasn't the Desians who did this. It was us.'_ She thought, bitterly, staring at the water.. and she hated the water, and hated the realization that this place, could have been her home.. if it weren't for Dorr.. though none of that really mattered now, because..

Chocolat was on the ground now, crying; the other girls had gone to rally around her, including Clara, while she, Raine, simply stood there, staring. She had to be outwardly impassive.. it was what made her the Professor to them, after all..

She had to be the strong one. She had to figure out their next step before any of them got really caught up in this..

What she really wanted was to go to Genis, and hug him.. maybe even share with him what she had just learned..

_For what, to cause more heartbreak?_ The little nagging voice returned. _Please don't tell me that you didn't know this was coming._

Even as she stood there, staring, she could see a dark figure moving around in the wreckage.. there was a person, alive in there... walking through the wreckage.. or perhaps it was a shadow, her mind playing tricks on her.

Lloyd and Sheena stepped inside the village.

Maybe she hadn't been mistaken.

* * *

Edited: My formatting and edits keep getting eaten. My apologies if there are any errors.  



End file.
